You, Me, & The RBB
by artiist1284
Summary: The triangulation of romance and friendship between Clark, Lois & the RBB. Lois is given the chance to voice the RBB's story when the public becomes suspicious about who he is, espcially with an imposter trying to make him look like the public enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ok an idea has struck me, yet again, while reading some spoilers and this is what I came up with. I don't know how far I'm gonna go with this story, just basically playing it by the ideas I have for it, already three chaps in mind, but we'll see.  
**Spoiler Warning: **Yea, spoilers for the fact that it's revealed that there's going to be a triangulation of interest, love, relationship whatever between Clark, Lois and the Red, Blue, Blur and also the fact that the friendship between Clark and Chloe will become a little rocky. So this fic is my take on that.  
**Rating:** "T" for language, violence.  
**Summary: **Sometime in Season 9, Lois is already back from wherever she disappears off to in the future and with raised suspicion the people and the media start to showcase about the Red-Blue-Blur, Lois is contacted with the proposition from the RBB himself to write a few words to ease the rising panic. Lois spending close time with both guys is torn between her feelings for Clark and those of the Red-Blue-Blur as they face an impostor who is trying to make the RBB seem like the enemy in the public view.  
**Disclaimer:**I OWN.....Nada....but maybe one day ;) lol

* * *

_What is he, exactly?....Are we correct in assuming him as friend when really he's our foe?_...._This is Nancy Bellinski and you are watching "Metropolis Topic"...._

Lois' hazel-gems roll heavenward, a breath escaping in a huff from between pursed lips at the dramatic sound reel that played with the opening credits. As different views and angles of the blond-headed, heavily made-up anchor woman; dark-black eye liner and bright red lips, flashes across the screen. Everyone was in a stand-still around the bull-pen watching the small, boxed tv mounted in the corner of the room.

_The Red-Blue-Blur, a mouthful....yes...but is he really deserving of the title, 'Metropolis' Saint'? Or are we dealing with a wolf in sheep clothings and a man with alterior motives?...._

"Give the guy a break." Lois mumbled, teeth biting small indents into a pencil, anything was better then ruining another manicure.

_What do we really know about this Red-Blue-Blur?.....He's fast, from some eyewitness, they go as far as saying he becomes nothing but a blur when he 'speeds' away...._

She could feel her eyes close in annoyance as a smirk etched her lips. "Duh, how do you think I got the name?"

_He's strong, able to throw bad guys yards away with a single toss.....and he helps people.......But why?_

Lois could hear a snap, like a dry twig breaking, inside her head as she slammed down her palm against her desk.

"Why?" She mocked in frustration at the tv as a close up of the anchor's face grew bigger on the screen with a mystery theme style music; a climatic effect to drive home the point of 'should he be trusted?'

"There seriously has to be reasons now for a person to help anyone?"

Her eyes darted around as the focus turned on her and she didn't know when she was suddenly on her feet, hand in a fist and balled at the screen in anger. The heat flooding her cheeks didn't help the matter any better and she cleared her throat as she placed herself back into her chair awkwardly. Eyes were soon glued back to the tv in anticipation of where this bold journalist was going with this story and what secrets she had to unveil.

_Super-powered men, strange abilities, a thing of myths and legends or a story straight off the cover of any sleazy tabloid--real and running the streets of Metrobolis. Should we be scared?_

Lois rolled her eyes. The lady was now on the streets, mic in hand as she talked with a woman holding a child.

_You've witnessed this Red-Blue-Blur first hand? Tell me, how was he?_

_Like an angel! Our house caught on fire and he rescued my son trapped in his bedroom and with...wi-with his breath, he blew out all of the flames!_

_Amazing! This Red-Blue-Blur sounds like an upstanding guy--But is he, really? Why doesn't he speak to us? What's with hiding his face? And to help us, is that what he really wants?_

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Did Mitch spill another cup of coffee on someone?" Clark asked appearing from nowhere as usual and stopped next to Lois' chair.

Lois looked up at him, snatching away his five sugar, no cream-coffee before he could get his first sip and claiming it as her own. "No....but give it time."

"You're welcome." Clark said looking down at his empty hand and toward his claimed drink as a widely smiling brunette stared at him. "What's going on?"

"The RBB is getting smashed again by the media, what else is new?" Lois gave a casual shrug as she pointed to the tv and took a sip from Clark's coffee.

"RBB?" Clark's face one Lois knew that said farmboy didn't have a clue.

"Red-Blue-Blur." Lois explained in a voice that sounded as if she was speaking to a child and made his face go into a sour expression. "Try to keep up, Smallville."

Clark bumped her shoulder with his hip as she tried to take another sip and glarred up at him when the warm liquid splached some against her lips.

"Turn it up, Mack!" Clark called across the room ignoring the hazel death-glare and was entranced with everyone else on the report as the sound level from the tv rose.

_Yes, this Red-Blue-Blur has done some heroic feats but the people's worries still scream loud and clear. Who are you and what do you want?_

Clark chuckled a bit at the sneer that crossed Lois' lips and a man came, head view, onto the screen a mic held in his face.

_He pretends to be our friend bu-but...what if it's all a ploy?_

_A ploy?_

_Yea, you know to see how we live....what our weaknesses are. He's only acting like he cares until the time is right...you see...then BAM!.....he attacks. Maybe there's even more then one of them._

_Are you trying to say like an invasion? An alien invasion?_

_Yea, yea, that's it! Someone with those types of, what you call it, powers? It ain't natural...he just can't be human...._

Clark pulled at his tight tie, suddenly it had turned into a boa constrictor and doing just that, cutting off the flow of air to his lungs. Nervous, to anyone who was looking that's what they would have seen in his expression. Lucky for him everyone was glued to the screen, even the most perceptively-blind woman next to him was chewing out the anchor woman in her mind and not paying him much attention.

"Oh, come on, he so has actor written all over him!" Lois exasperated, a piece of crumbled paper flying from her hand and bouncing off Bellinski's face on the tv.

Clark reached out stilling her hand as she was about to take another shot at the tv, giving an uneasy laugh at her grumblings, trying to keep up with the facade that the news he was hearing wasn't having a 'special' affect on him. Since, he was the Red-Blue-Blur, he was the one being grilled out for all of Metropolis to see...and looking like the bad guy by the second.

_From saving kitties out of trees for little old ladies to causing mass confusion and mistrust among a city....White Knight or Upcoming Dictator?.....There is only one last thing to say...._

Everyone waited on their toes to hear what her last words would be, a bomb going off in the middle of the bull pen wouldn't have moved them as they stayed frozen in place, mouth open and heads raised to the wall television in anticipation. Only one woman wasn't too enthralled by what this anchor had to say but with twisted lips and a set glare, she watched.

_Red-Blue-Blur hopefully you've had heard what we the people of Metropolis had to say....But what is it that you have to tell us? This is Nancy Bellinski. Thanks for joining us on this edition of 'Metropolis Topic. Have a nice night...._

The screen goes black as the new Chief Editor unplugs the tv wire from the wall socket. "Nice to see the piles of headlines rushing to my desk for approval!"

Lois rolled her eyes at the sarcasm dripping from the man's voice as everyone scattered to get back to work and the noisy rush of the bull pen returned to its normal chaotic atomosphere. Phones rang, keyboards gave off a merciless beat from the drum of fingertips as voices raised with business.

"If you want to watch television go home, and stay there because here ladies and gentlemen we make the news, not watch it!"

"Ever charming." Lois quipped at the new editor, a sneaky grin pulling at the corners of her mouth

"Watch it, Lane, I'm still waiting for that news article on that bank robbery..." He retorted the sarcastic look on his face making her want to rebel even more, but lucky for Lois, she had her own walking censor and the warning cough Clark gave was enough to quell her tongue.

"....and I want it on my desk like yesterday."

Lois placed her hand over her right eye and gave a fake salute as he rolled his eyes and left the bull pen. "Yes, sir."

"She's right." Clark sighed as he leaned against her corner of the desk, his hand combing back his thick locks.

Lois cracked her fingers out in front of her before placing them in the appropriate position over the keys. "Who is?"

"That anchor woman, what's her name? Nancy Bellinski? She's right." Clark nodded his head toward the tv she was featured on moments ago.

"Not you too?" Lois groaned in disgust, more like whined out but he kept his chuckle and that piece of info to himself. "Look, I'll admit it would probably ease a great many minds around this city if the RBB gave us a crumb to nimble on."

"But..." Clark started for her, knowing there was going to be one and smiled widely at the droped face she sported to him. Whatever the expression she tended to direct his way he enjoyed the view either way, especially from his perch and nearness. The rays from the beam of sunlight always gave her hair that warm look, like melted chocolate and the tint to her skin always made her glow.

He scrunched his brows, not knowing when just the sight of Lois could make him so happy, but if anything, knowing nothing else compared to this feeling that crept upon him more and more with each new day.

"But....Mr Smarty...." Lois bit out playfully, snapping him from the far, far away look in his blues. "It's his business."

"Just like that?" Clark questioned with extreme interest and curiosity. After all, he was the said subject, unbeknowest to her. "You're not even remotely curious about what he has to say? About what his reply would be to her questions.....to everyone's question?"

Lois laughed, sliding back into her seat with arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'm a Journalist, Smallville, what do you think?"

Clark leaned his hand on her desk, crowding her space and the front of her computer screen as he gave her a sly look. "So, it's about who gets the story first or is it that you want him to only speak to you?"

Lois placed her hand on the side of his face and pushed him away as she continued with her typing. "Only partly correct there, grasshopper."

He twisted his lips at her smugged smile and imitation of an Asian voice and mumbled only loud enough to hear. "Liar."

As if she had super-hearing too, but really just knowing him well enough, she glared her hazels at him as if she really heard. "Though it would be nice if I was the only one to be entrusted with his secrets I'm not egotistic enough to think I"m the only one in the guy's life, but what he reveals shouldn't be because he's pressed into doing it, but because he has enough trust in us to tell his story."

Clark's charming, unsure smile broke over his lips as he only half-teased. "So, you don't believe he's here to stake us out for some alien invasion?"

"God, no." Lois smirked and raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Call me a little too trusting, but if I believe anything about him, maybe he is staking us out..."

He gave her the look she knew that told her to continue, it was scary how much she could read him and even scarier that he could do the same with her.

"Stacking us out because we're the ones who have to prove something....Prove that we are trustworthy enough to handle such secrets."

Clark thought over her words, churning it over as his brows creased deeply and his head nodded as if it helped him to think even clearer. A smile lit over his lips because as much as he could really never tell her because he would give himself away of who he really was, she was absolutely right. And with her words, he knew if there was anyone in the near future he could add to the circle of knowing his secret...it would be Lois...and there would be no fear of how she would take it.

Lois smiled victoriously, the edge of her pencil tucked between her teeth before she pointed it at him. "I know that look."

"You don't, Lois, I'm not an open book." Clark teased, his grin a little too flirtatious as it had become more recently along with the subtle touches, unknown to her, maybe, came so readily with each day.

She placed her hand on his forearm and he swore his heartbeat spiked a notch in speed and shook the though away as he became entransed by her cocky smile.

"It's the look you always get when you finally realize that after my little lectures I'm right...always" She shrugged and laughed at the raised brow he gave her.

Clark leaned over toward her ear and spoke in a low voice. "Sometimes."

Lois actually shivered, felt the chills that ran down her spine and back up again. She swallowed hard and was glad no one could hear the rebellious race of her heart but shook her head at herself to clear it away.

"Whatever, I am."

Clark chuckled to himself and pushed up and off her desk, she followed in her chair as if magnetized to the movement of his body or feeling the loss physically and couldn't take the separation....the distance between them. But that just wasn't it, Clark was sure of it. Was that a pout hidden on her face? Nah, that really couldn't be.

"Where you going?" Lois asked, trying not to look like she really cared.

Clark smiled and nodded to his once upon a time cup of coffee. "Unlike someone I didn't get my caffeine fix for the day."

A cup of scorching hot cup of Joe wasn't the only reason he had for dissapearing....but she didn't need to know that. She'd find out soon enough, anyway.....Well, sorta.

She gave a sheepish grin, her cheeks tinting just slightly. "Right.....it was good."

"Glad _my _coffee met the Lane approval." Clark called over his shoulder as he made his departure.

"Grab me another cup!" Lois called after him, if she were to be honest with herself, she hated when he had to leave, especially when all she wanted to do was listen to his voice.

"Will do!"

Lois smiled to herself, hearing his voice one last time and then nibbled on her bottom lip at how close she was coming to realize her little problem with certain feelings weren't dissapearing or becoming forgotten as she said to him they should do. _Damn it! _If anything they were growing...

She quickly swivelled around to her computer to banish the sore line of her thoughts. "Keep your head into the game, stay distracted and certain thoughts will stay away."

Lois jumped, grabbing her hand to her chest where the cavity of her heart pounded away furiously as the angry buzz of her vibrating phone clattered against the top of her desk.

"What the he-" She read the name on the text and gritted out between her teeth. "Smallville."

**From: Clark**

**Lo.....Ummm....Can you check my desk for  
my cell phone? I think I lost it.....Ummm..  
I can't find it anywhere....**

**Received:  
Fri, Aug 7 11:20 am**

"Uhhh..." Lois groaned in her throat and pushed up from her seat. "How many times must I tell him, buy a damn phone case, Clarkie!"

She walked to his side of the desk in front of her own, moving neatly stacked papers and organized stationary, a complete contrast to her own and only giving a brushed-off shrug to the slight disturbance of air though a window wasn't open and a fan wasn't presently on. She even pulled out his drawers, smiled at the framed list of 'Lois' rules of reporting' before shutting it back to its proper place but coming up just as empty handed as she checked the other drawers.

Clark came back whisteling, holding two cups of special ordered coffees as Lois' hazels slitted into a scrutinizing glare. "Wait a minute."

"What? Don't tell me you wanted something else?" Clark huffs dramatically with an even more dramatic roll from his eyes. "Lois, I really wish you would tell me _before_ I leave."

"No, Slick-Rick." Lois quipped, snatching her cup of coffee from his hand and sizing him up even more with her eyes. "How did you text me if you couldn't find your phone?"

"Ummm....Umm..." Clark stuttered nervously as his head followed her movement around his body as she leaned around his torso to his side and fished out his phone from his dress-jacket pocket, pulling out said lost cell phone. "....I got another one."

"Really, since when?" She challenged, her grin just a little too beautiful to him, more then what she was even aware of and he pulled at his jacket collar.

Not because he was nervous about getting caught in a lie but because she was so close to him and smiling like the cat's meow and all it's glory and what could he say? Her face lit up with her smiles and a man would have to be blind not to see how breath-takingly beautiful she was.

"Since....Since....I got one." He retorted snatching back his phone from her fingers and couldn't help the smile that broke over his own lips at the sound of her laughing voice.

He knew, she knew he was lying but he wasn't going to admit either case to her and he played his eyes as if noticing something taped to her screen, knowing fully well what it was and that it was there. Him being the one to tape the concealed envelope there onto her computer.

Lois' brows furrowed and she followed the direction of his gaze and turned around to see an envelope taped to her computer screen. Her name in an intricate script on the front of the envelope, the words like flowing water and as loud as crashing waves as it seemed to call out to her....call out her name.

"Secret admire?" Clark teased as he watched her go over and pull the note from the computer.

"Why? Jealous?" She spoke as if far away her mind too far gone in what she was doing that she didn't even raise a brow to his dismissing pft. A sound she teased him about countless times, that girls made and not guys.

Jealous? What did he have to be jealous about, he was the one to leave the note in the first place. Well, technically the Red-Blue-Blur, but, come on! He was the Red-Blue-Blur what did he have to be jealous about himself? Was that even possible?

She peeled the envelope back like it was the holy grail or something. She just knew it had to be from the RBB, the out of place wind was really him she felt moments ago and having this letter here was proof. He made contact with her again. About time! No, she had to be grateful, out of all the reporters in Metropolis she was the lucky one to nab his attention. Why?

Lois shook her head she didn't need the 'Why?' right now she just needed to get the damn thing opened and to see what it said.

"Whose it from?" Clark acted impatient as he watched her face change from curiosity to a full bloom smile and not knowing if he liked it or not. The fact that the other part of himself, the Red-Blue-Blur was the cause of creating that wide grin now occupying her expression as her eyes ran over the words on the note was burning him up.

_Lois,_

_You said if I ever wanted to chat....you were only a phone call away.....  
I'm ready to talk...tonight._

_A Friend, RBB_

"An Exclusive source!" Lois squealed giddily and if she could she would have jumped on top of her desk and broke out in a dance and song number.

"I can tell, you're practically dancing on top of the desk with joy." Clark teased, coming close to what exactly she wanted to do.

"Don't be silly." Lois dismissed, rubbing her hands down the front of her skirt as she tried to appear casual and collected not at all what she was feeling inside; a Macy's Day Parade and fireworks were currently sparking through her body. "I never loose my head, if anything, I'm always in control."

"Right." He said knowingly and tried to tip the note down to take a peak. "So, who is this source?"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Smallville." Lois waved the letter away from his, she couldn't help it she was still giddy and high on it. "Rule twenty-seven, a reporter never gives away their Exclusive source."

"I have a feeling you're just making these rules up as you go." Clark deadpanned with a teasing-dropped face but his lips gave him away because he couldn't erase his smile, he just couldn't stop it when he was around her.

"And I'll kill you if you tell anyone." Lois chirped out in a sing-song voice, laughing, and Clark really felt the head rear of something green-eyed and felt closely like jealousy....but, no, that just couldn't be it. It wasn't possible to be jealous at yourself....that was just crazy!

So, why was his stomach and knots because her face looked like it would burst sunshine if she grinned any harder at the note in her finger tips?

Clark cleared his throat roughly before he could confuse and knot himself up any farther. "We still on for lunch, I was wondering we could try that new little Bistro downtown?"

Lois looked up at him and blinked as if seeing him standing there for the first time and realizing who she was, where and with who as other thoughts were allowed to process and not the fact that the Red-Blue-Blur wanted to speak to her....tonight!

"What?" Lois asked in a puzzled voice as a dumb expression crossed over her face.

"You, me...." Clark clarify, pointing to her then to himself. "....lunch. You know food?"

"Oh, yea!" Lois exclaimed as she snapped to. "Change of plans, Smallville, I have to get ready for my Exclusive source, tonight."

"Wait, tonight?" Clark asked, acting ignorant about the time. "I'm asking about lunch, now, can't you get ready for your source afterwards?"

"No." Lois quickly stated and smiled weakly at the rush of her speech. "Because there are lots of things I have to do to get ready...like..."

_Choose what the hell I'm going to wear! If I should wear my hear up or down? And if I can gather Chloe up long enough to help me out? I wonder how she's doing....gives me an excuse to have girl talk with her too..._

Lois nibbled on her lips at the thoughts that ran in her head as another part of her brain was trying to make up a believable enough excuse. "...write down notes and questions I-the public are curious to know about him."

Clark rolled his eyes at the slip of her tongue and realized he definitely crossed that border from anger to being just plain pissed-off! He knew she would be excited about the Red-Blue-Blur wanting to talk with her finally, but to cancel on their lunch date--not technically a date...just their usual outing together--for her meeting that wasn't going to happen until hours later was making him boil!

She cancelled on him to basically see him later that night, though she didn't know it. _Ok, things just gone from strange to this is the weirdest crap I ever dealt with in my life! And I'm a freaken alien from another planet, go figure!_

"Rain-check?" Lois asked innocently with raised shoulders, looking too sweet for her own good and Clark was powerless but to give in with a reluctant nod from his head.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Lois said with a wide grin and snatched up purse and coat to quickly catch a descending elevator from the Daily Planet.

Clark sighed heavily and leaned back against her desk as his hands slipped into his dress-pants pockets, watching her leave. "I'm not feeling like the best."

He watched her descend all the way down with his x-ray vision not wanting her to be gone from his sight just yet, before returning his vision back to normal and making sure no one was watching him as he found a secluded spot. He _whooshed _away in a torrent of wind and color, Lois wasn't the only one who needed to prepare for tonight's meeting.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**A/N: **Stares intimidatingly at readers.....You know what I want, REVIEW!!! Please...THANK YOU!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Through sunburn today, I give you this second chap! lol Enjoy!  
**SPOILER ALERT:** Season 9, my take on the fallout between Clark's and Chloe's relationship (as friends) and how Chloe is handling Jimmy's death.  
**Special Thanks:** To **superlc529 **for her words in the post on wondering if Ollie would let Clark use the suit he wore in "Identity". Thanks so much for saying that it so gave me the idea I needed to create a scene in my fic! To **chlollie **who asked if I was going to pair Chloe with Bart, and me coming with another idea for a part in this fic and for the 3rd chap. I don't know if I'm gonna make them into a couple, I do love Bart and Chloe as a pair cuz they are so funny together, but my hopes are that Jimmy will some how come back to life! Anyway Thanks so much to you two for helping me come up with those ideas and to **Everyone **for reviewing!

* * *

Chloe double clicked on a window, the picture went bigger and the sound increased as it came to the forefront on her laptop screen. The same image appeared on the multiple LCDs that hung around the new Tower.

Chloe dared a glance around her wedding gift and couldn't help but think about Jimmy. The tears always came so easily here, but she wouldn't part with it for the world. Her lips trembled as the salt from her tears stung her grayish-blue eyes and rolled salty trails down her redden cheeks.

_My wedding present?_

_It needs some work, I know….but so do we…_

…_It's just….I saw us here, you know…starting our life together, taking something the rest of the world has forgotten about…making it ours._

_You can see all of Metropolis from here._

_When you're in the city you can spot this place…and no matter where you were you could look up…you could see our home…_

…_you can see me watching over you…_

Chloe felt the tears falling harder as with another day, another small piece of her heart withered to ashes. She brushed her fingertips against the wetness under her eyes as a strangled laugh broke from between her lips to keep from crying or screaming out her agony.

The pain was slowly consuming her every waking minute becoming the center of her universe…a black hole ripping her piece by piece to it's black void…swallowing her whole.

…_watching over you…_

Chloe smiled wet eyes toward the heavens, a painful mock twisted her sad lips. "My Jimmy…watching over me."

"He really is, you know?"

Chloe spun from the familiar, deep voice to hide her face and to quickly erase away any evidence of her crying as she wiped away the remaining wetness from behind her lids.

"Clark." Chloe greeted in a whispered voice, knowing he would be able to hear. "Nice to know someone is."

His brows furrowed at her comment and the state of the fully furnished, opened space of the apartment, his blues taking the area in. Among the chairs and tables, empty take-out boxes laid abandon…pizza boxes, some growing mold, piled in the corners and was scattered with the mountains of papers all around.

Clark raised his brow as he looked to his best friend, whose back was still facing him. "Chloe, are you ok?"

She turned away from her laptop to face him, giving a careless shrug of her shoulders as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Just fine…" She took a look around, and gestured her hands to her surroundings. "…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Chloe, how long have you've been in here?" Clark asked cautiously with concern, she looked a mess, like she hadn't slept in weeks and from the condition of the room she sure wasn't spending that time cleaning.

Chloe's baggy eyes skipped around the wide-open room, adorned sparely with furniture but tech-ed out with the best of plasmid televisions, computers and every state-of-the-art gadget one could ask for as the eyes and ears of the operation. Watch Tower.

"Enough." She answered simply and gave a dismissing sound toward his concern. "…But, hey, as long as I do what everyone wants, what does it matter?"

Clark noticed a few familiar logos and names on a few papers as he walked around to try and make sense of the mess he was witnessing. "Oliver has you running Watch Tower."

Chloe huffed out a deep sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her weary closed eyes…she was so very tired. Not only physically but emotionally as well….she couldn't remember a night where she didn't cry herself to sleep.

Or spent hours between doing her Watch Tower job where she didn't do anything but watch the videos of her engagement party and wedding over and over until she couldn't see past her own tears.

"I am Watch Tower." Chloe puffed out as her fingers thundered across the keyboard with no real direction.

Clark stepped up close to her, she could feel his anger spill like waves from his body, but she could give a damn about how he or anyone felt anymore.

"Does Oliver know the condition you are in?" Clark demanded, if he did, heaven help him because it would be Oliver's only salvation against Clark ripping him apart.

"What condition is that, Clark?" Chloe barked back, pulling fingers through her blond strands. "That I might be loosing my mind like my mom did because I lost my husband?…Because he's dead?…Jimmy's dead!"

Clark rushed to her in an instant, he brought his arms out to embrace her in a hug but she held her hands out, stopping him cold as she shook her head animatedly.

"No…" Chloe snapped and hugged her arms around herself as she rocked as if cold and trying to get warm. "…just…don't."

"Chloe…" Clark stopped instantly and they both turned their heads as the computer un-muted itself and a professional voice spoke with the latest news:

_Things did not go as planned as a free-radical group took advantage of their right of 'Freedom of Speech' and ran away with it in front of City Hall only moments ago…_

…_Dozens were arrested as the group known simply as the 'Freak Haters' used their fists in the end, instead of their words to drive their point home against a group of people who were rallying in support for the Red-Blue-Blur…_

_Twelve people were seriously injured and hospitalized with broken bones and a few concussions. Authorities worry that these matters could only get much worse…_

"Congrats, I heard you're finally telling your story to Lois." Chloe stood there like a zombie, hand out stretched with remote still, muting the sound.

"Just a few words to calm this mess down…hopefully." Clark replied watching, brows pulled together as Chloe gave him a confused look, one of misunderstanding.

"You're not going to tell her." Chloe stated, she didn't need to ask to know the answer.

"I can't…I'm not even sure why anymore…but it's complicated…" Clark scrubbed his hand back into his hair, his mind trying to wrack up what good reason there was in not telling Lois anymore. But lately more and more he was drawing a blank in that field.

"It's always is, Clark, it's called life!" Chloe snapped her cheeks wet as she faced him with a shake of her head.

"W-We need to figure how to stop this." Clark objected pointing to the monitors of chaos and riots as people lit stores, and cars on fire of those who wouldn't join their band of merry-men that were against anything that wasn't human or normal.

"No, you have to stop this, Clark." Chloe corrected with a firm voice and a sad shake to her head.

"Chloe." Clark's voice pleaded, his expression not understanding, but a piece of him felt like it was being torn away for all times.

Chloe closed her eyes and released an unsteady breath before opening the shiny, tear-filled orbs back open to him.

"I'm tired, Clark." Chloe replied in a weak, strained voice. "Of feeling like some informant and not your best-friend."

She swallowed hard, swallowing back tears down her dry throat. "I'm tired of always being the one you come back to expecting a shoulder to cry on or an ear to complain to after you screw up with something or other."

Clark felt a stab in his stomach and it took everything in him to keep his knees from buckling as the tears ceaselessly rolled down her face.

"I'm tired of you making me feel like some tool to be used whenever you need my help…" Chloe gave a dry laugh as she looked down at her wedding band that she couldn't face taking off before her eyes raised up to him.

"When was the last time we just hanged out, Clark?" She asked broken and hurt but kept herself composed. "When was the last time you just stopped by to see me and not see what I could do for you?"

She raised her hand, halting him before he could speak. "Maybe, I'm to blame for this too….I wanted to help, I wanted to be the good friend…I thought by doing that, it would show you how important I was."

Clark took a step toward her and was hurt to see her back away. "Chloe you know you're important to me. You're my best-friend you'll always be important to me."

Chloe stared at him her eyes showed that she was measuring his words before she slowly shook her head.

"I don't think I can believe that anymore, Clark."

He looked stunned, he looked like someone slapped him in the face and then spat in it, adding insult to injury because that's exactly what her words did to him.

"I've always been there for you Clark, whenever you needed me…whenever you needed my help…" Chloe's voice was breaking and she swiped away the few tears that fell.

"And the one time I needed a shoulder to cry on when I needed someone to be the solid rock I could stand on because my world was falling apart…my husband's funeral...Jimmy dead…my cousin no where to be found and I'm sick with worry because she's missing, and you couldn't be there for me?"

"Chloe you knew why…you knew how messed up I was at the time. I-"

"Were selfish…and like all those other times, Clark I was there…to listen…to understand when you came running back to fix things…with my help yet again." Chloe turned away, walking to the huge stained glass windows to peer out over Metropolis. "I'm done."

"Chloe, look, I know I'm to blame for everything wrong in your life, but-"

"No, Clark, you're not. You're to blame for everything wrong in your own life--for your own decisions. I made my choices, I'm taking responsibility for them and I'm doing it now."

"Chloe…"

She gave a small, sad smile as she looked at the man she called her best friend over her shoulder. "I can't hold your hand anymore, Clark…it's time to fly on your own."

He followed her movements with his head as she grabbed her purse and coat from a chair and crossed to the door.

"Where are you going?" His voice was raw, pained with the stabbing hurt he felt inside.

Chloe looked down in thought before raising her eyes to him. "I'm going to help Lois to get ready to see the Red-Blue-Bur tonight. You, Clark, remember that."

She took a step out the door and stopped as a thought came to her, fresh tears in her eyes.

"People take life for granted so much they don't realize how precious it is….how little time we really have with those we care about…" With ring hand slightly raised, she fingered the band and engagement ring there before piercing him with one last look.

She left him there standing with the hauntings of her departed words for company. Her last bit of friendly advice, to grab a hold of love, cling tightly and never let go. She knew he had feelings for Lois, that it was growing to the point that being just friends with the woman wasn't enough.

But like she was warning him about, he was taking things for granted thinking Lois would always be around, available just for him.

He realized, he took a lot of things for granted…and in the end, it cost-ed him a friend.

* * *

A string of colorful words and insults came from the cracked door to Lois' bedroom as colors of ever shade of clothing went soaring through the air to rest unceremoniously on the bed. There was a few crashes and more shouts of pain this time causing Chloe to scrunch up at the loud voice and words even a sailor would be too embarrassed to utter.

"Stupid dresser! Why did I ever let Smallville talk me into buying this dumb thing!"

"Lois, are you ok in there?" Chloe asked, a playful smile on her lips, if yet still sadness hiding just beneath the surface, as she raised her brow. "Need me to call the RBB to help you out?"

She appeared in the door way an evil glare in her eyes. "So funny, Chlo."

Coming fully out, Lois modeled the skimpy, short red dress she picked out at the store earlier today when she was skipping out on lunch with Clark. She hoped he didn't really mind too much about her canceling their lunch plans together--but come on, this was the Red-Blue-Blur and he wanted to talk to her!

Her and nobody else. Besides they always had lunch together, what did it matter that she didn't go with him this one time. No...it wasn't like they were dating.

The back of the red little number dipped down low in a 'V'-shape cut as the front mimicked the same dip but in a ruffled style. Exposing the top of her creamy, shapely mounds and the valley in between her girls.

Hands on hips, she spun around once giving her best wobbly cat walk as an unsure expression claimed her features.

"What do you think, Chlo? Too much of a 'come and get it'?" Lois asked twisting from one side to the other as she spread her fingers over the fabric and ran it down to smooth away the wrinkles.

Chloe squared her eyes, she peered over the assemble as she feigned deep thought. "I think…." Tapping her finger against her lips. "…it screams, 'Give me money and I'll show you a good time."

She gave a seductive wink to her older cousin and wiggled her brow suggestively as she broke out in laughter at the fake irritated look Lois was sporting. She laughed even more as she dodged the slipper that was aimed for her head.

"Really, Lois, it screams strip and get into my bed right now." Chloe taunted with a raised brow.

Lois let loose a sly smile as she gave into certain thoughts running a muck in her head. "I'll remember that for later."

Chloe grabbed her head in disgust as if it would stop the images from coming and laughed. Thinking about Clark and Lois in the sack was just plain wrong and disturbing.

"Eww, so didn't need that up there!" She smirked, glaring her eyes toward the feisty brunette. "Thanks, Lo."

"He's a stud! Name me one horny, full-blooded female who wouldn't want to jump his bones?"

"Haha, Lois is horny!"

"Chloe! I have nosey neighbors, ya know!" Lois huffed dramatically. "I don't need this to spread around the building!"

"Ouch! Lois it's not nice to hit your favorite cousin with a couch pillow!"

"Aren't you my only cousin? So it doesn't count. And who said anything about you being my favorite?"

"The fact that I'm the only one here trying to help you piece up a outfit for your boyfriend."

"Good point." Lois agreed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, you're my favorite."

"I thought so!" Chloe smiled smugly and Lois laughed. "Ha, and you admit it."

"What?"

"That the Red-Blue-Blur and you have a thing going on?"

"No, what is between us is completely platonic and professional." Lois nibbled on her bottom lips anxiously. "Though, what happens in my dreams in no ways count."

"You really need to get laid." Chloe laughed with a teasing side-to-side shake of her head.

"I know!" Lois groaned out pathetically causing her cousin to giggle again.

"So, how do you picture him?" Chloe asked curiously after a moment of silence as she tilted her head forward. "Since, ya know, you never seen him in your entire life."

Lois got a far away look in her eyes, the hint Chloe was throwing out going completely over her head, as she imagined what her speedy knight could look like. Trying to match a face with that deep, sexy voice that had the bad habit of melting her insides and turning her knees to goo.

"Tall, built, strong big arms that would wrap all the way around me." Lois looked dreamily with a goofy grin on her lips. "Dark hair...straight...no, no curly...with the most amazingly deep blue eyes."

"Now, that we got lust out of the way." Chloe laughed before calming down. "How is he?"

"He's kind and honest, I mean he saves people and..." Lois furrowed her brows as she thought over a few things. "....he's mysterious, but seems sad in a way."

"Wow. You got all of that from talking to him a few times?" Chloe asked surprised, but teasingly so. "You got it bad, big Cuz."

"Don't remind me, I don't know it's like I got a, 'I dig heroes', stamped on my forehead or something."

Chloe raised a sly brow as her lips spread widely in a grin. She was going to have fun with this. "Do you know who he sounds like?"

"Tom Cruise?"

Chloe shook her head at Lois ignorance that wasn't feigned at all. "No, Clark."

"Smallville?" Lois scrunched her brows together. "No way, Clark is just....Well, he's Clark."

"Yea that so makes sense." Chloe nodded her head in agreement teasingly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Sometimes I wonder." Chloe quipped and dodged another object thrown her way.

She rolled her eyes as Lois pressed her for an answer to her earlier question with raised brows.

"Ok, not me." Chloe huffed out truthfully. "I wouldn't want to jump his bones, as you put it."

"Pfft, whatever."

Chloe's jaw dropped with an 'Uh' sound. "Lois, you don't even know what he looks like, you've just heard his voice! He could be Frankenstein's twin for all you know."

"Chloe, stop it! You're ruining it for me!" Lois whined out playfully, anything to keep her cousin laughing and mind off of certain things....mainly Jimmy.

"Just tell me you haven't decided to wear that..." giving a look of disgust as she ran her eyes over the dress and gestured toward it. "...when you meet him and if you do, just promise me you'll stay away from street corners. I don't need to pick you up from jail tonight for prostituting."

"Ok, this is so getting returned!"

Chloe chuckled as Lois disappeared back into her bedroom to take off the offending piece. "What time are you guys meeting up, anyway?"

"Umm, nine, I think." Lois answered from the room among more shuffles as she looked for the perfect outfit.

"Nine?" Chloe asked in surprise as she looked at the current time from the digital clock on the end table. "Lo, it's only four-thirty, you can't be serious?"

"What? You know how I am….besides this gives us a chance to have some girl time."

A loud thump sounded against a wall as Lois threw off a heel. "I miss our Chlo-lo time together."

"I do too." She whispered back, wearily and sighed as if it hurt to do so.

Chloe nodded her head. What could she say? She couldn't argue with that and looked up as her cousin stepped from her bedroom for the hundredth time holding up two professional but stylish blouses on hangers.

"So, which one? Red or Blue?" Lois asked intently, waiting anxiously for a reply.

"Lois, I think whatever you wear, it's not going to be your clothes that he'll be looking at."

"Why?" She raised her hand to her mouth. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Chloe laughed and shook her head bemusedly at her cousin. "No, because you're beautiful, Lo. You're intellengent and any guy human or non would be lucky to have you."

Lois smiled widely feeling her heartstrings being yanked on but it fell away at the downcast expression that suddenly came over her cousin's face.

"Oh, Chloe." Lois threw down the shirts onto a nearby chair and hurried to her cousin's side. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I really suck at this whole comforting crap. I'm not really doing a good job at trying to distract you."

"Distract me?" Chloe asked confused and angry at herself for subcoming to tears again.

"Yea..." Lois said wipping back her little cousin's hair from her face. "...from...you know..."

"Jimmy, Lois." Chloe jumped to her feet in frustration. "I'm not a porcelain doll, I'm not going to break at the mention of his name."

"I Know...I know..." Lois said apologetically and pulled her back down to her side. "I just didn't want you to think about him."

"Lois ,I don't want to ever stop thinking about him." The tears ran freely now, a release from the pent up emotions she kept locked away. "I loved him."

Her own eyes felt wet seeing her little cousin in pain and it was ripping her heart out. "I'm just worried about you, Chlo."

"Don't." Chloe got up and paced around Lois' small apartment.

"Well, I am. Clark told me what he saw-"

"Clark concerned over me? That's new." Chloe scoffed, she knew he cared but she was too pissed to acknowledge it at that second.

"You're his best friend, of course he is." Lois defended only getting the same scoffing reaction from her. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Chloe replied in a low bitter voice not meeting her cousin's eyes.

"He's worried about you Chlo....We both are." Lois retorted as she raised to her feet and stopping in front of her. "It's been weeks, babes, you can't spend your whole life locked away from the world. There are so many people who care about you and they don't want you to go at this alone."

Chloe bit on her lip as her wet eyes peered up at her cousin who gave a brave smile. "You're not alone...and if there is anyone you can believe in who will be there for you, I hope you trust that it's me."

She smiled and allowed Lois to wrap her into a comforting hug, sharing the weight of her pain as she slowly rocked their bodies. "I love you, Lo."

"I love you too, babes." Lois spoke in her hair, wetting it with the shed of her tears, but she didn't think Chloe would complain too much since she was wetting Lois's shirt with her own salty drops.

Lois pushed back to look her cousin in the face. "Alright, this is off."

Chloe raised a brow in confusion as she watched her cousin walk over to her purse and fished her cell phone out. "I'm calling RBB and telling him we just have to do this another time."

She smiled widely and gave a little bounce to her head as she spoke. "Tonight we are going to hit the town Sullivan and Lane style."

"Lois..." Chloe walked up to her older cousin, snatching away the phone and dropping it back into her purse. "...as much as I appreciate you trying to do this for me. I can't let you."

"Chloe, it's not that big of a deal."

"Lois, have you've seen the news lately?" She asked pointing to the television across the room. "The sooner you can give a voice to his words the sooner maybe some order will come if they see that he isn't the bad guy that stupid group is trying to make him out to be."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "It's more important then trying to babysit me....people lives are at stake here."

"Nothing is more important to me then you at this moment, Chlo. We're not talking about being dumped or a crushed heart..." Lois looked helpless, fighting hard to get her words out straight. "Jim-Jimmy...is dead, Chlo....I wasn't there and it's really hard for me to even understand it all..."

Lois wiped back the tears from her hazel eyes, as the vision of her cousin blurred before her. Jimmy wasn't just her cousin's husband, he'd become family and before that he was a good friend, one she could count on many times. She never expected that night in Tess' office to be the last time she'd ever see him again.

"I wasn't able to then, but I want to be here for you now."

"You are, Lois....you are." Chloe smiled bravely through fresh tears.

They engulfed each other into a fierce hug, one comforting and the other taking solace in that comfort as they let the silence stretch between them comfortably.

"You should wear the red one."

Lois smiled softly. "You're not gonna let me play hooky on this one, are you?"

Chloe shook her head 'No' against her shoulder. "He needs you...maybe you can put some sense into that hard head of his."

Lois could feel the reels in her own head turning as she tried to figure out what her cousin meant by that and pulled back to give Chloe a curious look.

"Ok, sometimes it seems like you're hinting at something....but I'm just not getting it Cuz."

"You will." Chloe replied mysteriously, an sly little sparkle in her wet gray-blue eyes.

Lois just shook head and chuckled, not understanding her cousin's cryptic message and letting it go. "You know what we need?"

"Dr. Phil?"

"Coffee." Lois answered giving a playful glare to her cousin that said, 'Smart-ass', but leaving her to make coffee wasn't the real reason she was trying to get away. "How about you rest, while I make us some?"

"O-" Chloe didn't get to 'K' before Lois was already making her way through her tiny apartment to the kitchen.

Lois checked around the doorway once in the kitchen to make sure Chloe was still on the couch before grabbing out her cell phone she snatched from her purse before leaving. Scrolling through her contacts, and hitting the text message option, she quickly typed out what she wanted to say and pressed send.

* * *

Clark stepped out from the elevator, pushing closed the gated door before stalking toward Oliver busy at his computer. His attention was soon caught by the six foot, blue-eyed alien walking his way and he swiveled around, placing hands behind his head and smiling bright as Clark made his way to him.

"So, the Red-Blue-Blur is finally talking, I hear." Oliver taunted, a huge smile on his face, he was enjoying this from the looks on his face a little too much.

"Congrats are in order."

Clark groaned, his shoulders slumping forward and sighed out. "Lois told you?"

"More like squealed to me." Oliver laughed as Clark's face dropped even more, and something else flashed over his face the green arrow was surprise to see. And lets just say, his suit wasn't the only green thing around. _Is he.....jealous? Of himself?!_

"Sounds like, Lois, alright." Clark nodded his head, not knowing if he should feel embarrassed about her behavior or ,confusingly, even more jealous of his alter ego that she was acting that way to 'him'.

"She wanted to know if the green arrow knew anything about the Red-Blue-Blur or if they are friends." Oliver informed as he crossed his feet over the top of his desk, liking the feel of making his alien friend sweat--so to speak.

"What did you tell her?"

"The Red-Blue-Blur? Oh, you mean Clark Kent, yea I guess you could call us friends and there are some things I could tell ya about the guy." Oliver quipped suggestively and would have pissed his pants laughing at the pale face that came over Clark like he came in contact with the ghost of Lex Luthor or something. "Geesh, Clark. What do you think I said?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Clark smirked as he tilted his head toward his friend.

"Fair enough." Oliver spoke over steeped fingers, eyes calculating. "Then let me ask a question. How are you handling Lois and the Red-Blue-Blur?"

"Clark srubbed his hands through his dark curls. "There is no Lois and the Red-Blue-Blur."

"Ah, see that's where it gets complicated, Clark, because you are the Red-Blue-Blur." Oliver spoke in his sophisticated voice, stepping from the platform in the front of the clock face and stood in front of Clark, sizing him up. "So, what you're saying is there's no Lois and you? And we both know that's not true.....because we both know you definitely want a you and her."

Clark swallowed hard at the intense stare Oliver gave him, before the blond-headed model walked off to endulge in just one glass of alcohol, he was getting better. The question laid silent between them, neither acknowleging or backing away from it. Clark wasn't even sure how to answer.

"She doesn't want me, she wants 'him'." Clark replied with the only logical answer he could think of.

"Ok, and they say I'm the one that needs to stay away from the alcohol." Oliver said dropping back his glass, having second thoughts on drinking as thoughts of how slow his friend was--how both were--ran through his head.

"Look, Oliver I didn't come here to talk about Lois."

"Really?" Oliver gave a fake surprised expression and sly smile.

"Do you know about, Chloe?"

Oliver face went serious, all business at the mention of the Watch Tower. "You mean the fact that she's basically hiding herself away in her apartment for weeks on end? Yea, I know."

Clark turned around following Oliver as he ascended the stairs to his platform and opened the clock face to his green arrow room.

"And you let her continue to be involved with Watch Tower?" Clark accused, he could feel his temper slipping.

"She is Watch Tower, Clark, and she's not dead, she's grieving. She's lost a husband for crying out loud." He defended as he hauled out a silver suitcase and placed it on a table in front of Clark.

He held up a hand stopping whatever retort Clark was bound to be saying. "And before you get all high and mighty with me, Best friend, I talked to her. She wants to keep busy, but I make sure she's on her A-game before she leads any of us out there on the field. Our lives are at stake, Clark, and she knows that."

Clark heard the snipe on the 'Best Friend' part, talking with her should have been his job as her friend to do, but he didn't and he was really feeling the lost from it.

He looked away with pain and guilt at a role he should have been better at. "I don't think I qualify for the position anymore. Chloe....Chloe and I aren't really on good terms with each other."

"Do you blame her?" Oliver scoffed, his eyes hard as he stared at the Kryptonian.

"No, I don't and I know I have a lot to make up for and if it takes me a lifetime I will fix things and prove to her once again why we are friends." Clark stated boldly, truthfully.

"I do believe the boy has become a man." Oliver taunted, if not entirely believing, but seeing that Clark was on his way to doing just what he said. "Now for the other reason that you are here, I do believe a loud-mouth, chocolate-haired brunette is involved."

Clark twisted his face in a glare. "I-"

"Open the case, Kent."

Clark dropped his eyes to the hulk of silver suitcase on the table between him and Oliver. "What's in it?"

"The reason why you're here." Oliver only supplied and pushed the case more to Clark's end of the table.

His blues went up to Oliver before they dropped back down to the silver suitcase under his fingertips. Taking a deep breath and releasing it just as fast, he popped the clasps with hesitation finding he couldn't cheat by x-raying the case since it was lined with lead. With the lid lifted in both hands, a wide smile broaden over his lips as his eyes laid on the contents inside.

The blue, hooded, full body suit with red cap laid neatly folded in the deep suitcase. On top was the voice modifier, that changed the tone and depth so it couldn't be recognized.

"How did you know?" Clark looked up at his billionaire-friend.

"Not me." Oliver replied with a casual shrug. "Chloe....She said the Red-Blue-Blur could use this."

Clark smiled softly at the warm thoughts of his best friend as he ran his fingers over the suit and snatched his hand away at the vibrating that was going on inside his pants.

"Excuse me." Clark said and Oliver nodded his head as the Boy Scout left to the balcony snatching his phone from his pocket to see a text sent to him.

**From: Lois  
****Hey. What are you doing?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:07 pm**

Clark rolled his eyes, there was so much going on in his brain that his fingers were just absently typing out words before he realized what he was doing.

**From: Clark  
****I'm almost done it's not even time yet.  
**

**Received:  
****Tue, Aug 7 5:08 pm**

Lois' face scrunched up as she read over the words staring back at her from the screen.

"Lois, do you need some help in there?" Chloe's voice called from the living room.

"No, I'm good, just chill!" Lois demanded in a scream back at her before turning her attention back to the cell phone and typed out:

**From: Lois  
****Wth do you mean you're almost done? And not time yet for what?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:09 pm**

Clark smacked himself against his forehead for his stupid slip and groaned out in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him?

**From: Clark  
Oops, sorry, wrong person....that text was for someone else...**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:10 pm**

Lois' lips twisted in a look of disbelief.

**From: Lois  
Yea right, like who?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:11 pm**

Clark felt like he was sweating bullets, if that was at all possible as he tried to think of something believable to tell her and his fingers worked on making that happen.

**From: Clark  
Not that it's any of your business, Lois, but I have other female friends....and I so happen to be going on a date with one tonight...**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:12 pm**

He was getting tired of being on the receiving end of this jealousy bug anyway, he wanted to see how she liked it on for size.

Something flashed over Lois briefly but she sure as hell wasn't going to dare analyze exactly what that was but let her fingers do the talking.

**From: Lois  
Oh, yea? Like who?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:14 pm**

Clark typed out the first female co-worker he could think of and pressed send.

**From: Clark  
Tanya**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:15 pm**

Lois laughed at the name she read and had to quickly check that Chloe was still in place, she was but impatiently so.

**From: Lois  
Really? You do know she's married with three kids, right?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:17 pm**

Clark smacked himself harder and wanted to leap off the top of the building not that it would hurt him any.

**From: Clark  
How don't you know the kids aren't mine?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:19 pm**

Lois busted out full-belly laughter that she dropped a mug it shattering into a lot of sharp pieces from laughing so hard.

"Lois?"

"Almost done!" Lois yelled from the kitchen.

**From: Lois  
Unless you can somehow miraculously produce dark  
skinned children from an entirely different culture  
then your own, I highly doubt it. :P**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:20 pm**

Clark just wanted to find some Kryptonite at that moment and end it all from embarrassment.

**From: Clark  
It's what she told me...**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:21 pm**

Lois rolled her eyes.

**From: Lois  
Whatever. Look I didn't text you to  
discuss your "affairs" or your home wrecking skills.  
I wanted to know the name of the loud mouth one  
you hang out with?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:22**

Clark could only think of one person.

**From: Clark  
Lois Lane**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:23**

She glared and stamped her thumb into the keys.

**From: Lois  
Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny, Clarkie :P No it's a guy, he use to  
have a crush on Chloe?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:24**

His face drawn up in wonder of why she would want to know him.

**From: Clark  
Bart Allen, why?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:25**

She smiled, getting what she wanted.

**From: Lois  
Good, what's his number?**

**Recieved:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:27**

Clark felt a choke spear from his throat and began coughing a few times before he got it under control.

**From: Clark  
Why?**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:30**

Lois was getting irritated, there was only going to be so long before Chloe came busting into the kitchen to see what she was doing.

**From: Lois  
I wanted to see if he was free Friday night.  
I was thinking maybe he would like to go out  
with me to see a movie and then maybe a  
dinner afterword. :P *rolls eyes***

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:31**

Clark was seeing red and he didn't even know why. He knew that she was joking, even through a text he could hear the sarcasm dripping in the words. But still he couldn't manage to reply, and a few minutes ended up passing.

**From: Lois  
Please tell me, you did not believe that? Uggggh....**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:32 pm**

His cheeks were red and he wouldn't put it past Lois if she knew how stupid he was feeling at that moment.

**From: Clark  
No...**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:33 pm**

She wanted to snap his neck. Why was he making this so difficult?

**From: Lois  
Clark, give me the damn number!**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:34 pm**

His fingers were quick to type out what she wanted and pressed send.

**From: Clark  
555-231-4582**

**Received:  
Tue, Aug 7 5:35**

Once again her lips were in a smile, smugly so.

**From: Lois  
Now....was that so hard? ;) Just make sure he  
does what I tell him to do.  
He's gonna.....**

Clark's mouth went into a wide pearly-white smile as his eyes read over Lois' text and he finally understood the reason why she wanted Bart's phone number.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Whoot! Thanks for reading and if you want more you Review! Thanks! (oh, n if you dial that number Bart Allen will not pick up I don't know who will I just made that up haha)

**Next Chapter: **Bart and Chloe & Lois and the RBB. Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Sorry for the wait, but summer is almost over! Can't believe it already, and I'm trying to get as much from it before the semester begins for college yet again. Plus I had such a hard time with this chapter, ugggh! lol Thanks all so much for the reviews! Hope you, enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Bart sat slouched in an old, wooden chair, one that looked like it came from the Kent Farm, his lips in his wide surfer-dude grin as he watched Clark struggle to place on the conformed, blue-hooded suit. His right arm was twisted up behind him as he tried to pry the stubborn zipper up his back, but it wouldn't move and the blasted red cape kept getting in the way to make matters even worse.

"Uhh...freak....zip!" Clark mumbled, his words not making any sense as he continued to fumble with zipping himself up.

"Dude, is that even English?" Bart asked shaking his shaggy, light, brownish-blond hair from his eyes.

"Bart, shut up." Clark bit out between clenched teeth as he twisted this way and that without any success and groaned in frustration.

He turned, his blues annoyed as he stared at his much younger friend who was just sitting there, lounged out in the chair at his apartment enjoying his battle with the suit as entertainment.

"Mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh, right." Bart said as if he didn't know Clark needed help and had his Kryptonian friend spinning around ready to kill him as he clapped his hands together giving him just that, 'a hand'.

"What? You said give you a hand." He said an innocent grin curling up the corners of his lips in a teasing smile.

"Bart!"

"Alright, geesh, and I thought chicks were bad when they were getting ready for dates." He teased, pushing the red cap up so he could go underneath and help with the zipping. "You know, Dude, we should make this a double date. Two hot super-heroes with their lady friends, showing their woman a good time. Except yours doesn't know who you are."

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed at the teasing. "This is not a date, Bart, it's busi-"

"That's cold, dude, you're not dating Lois, I don't see why you're stopping the Red-Blue-Blur from macking out with her?" Bart laughed and could feel Clark turn a few shades deeper of red as his temper began to rise with the constant mention of Lois and the RBB as an item.

"I AM THE RED-BLUE-BLUR!" Clark steamed, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Bart peeked his head from under the cape and gave him a fake look of shock. "Dude, you are? Wow, do you know the RBB is trying to get with your woman?"

Clark dropped his head and slowly shook it as Bart laughed at his expense. "Are you helping, or not?"

"What do you think I'm doing back here? Trying to take a peek?"

"Bart, your pulling it down!" Clark complained and jolted up onto his toes.

"Whoa, don't get any ideas. I'm so not hitting on you, dude." Bart said raising his hands in the air. "I'm a ladys' man through and through."

Clark made straining noises as he tried to help him with the zipping without ripping the costly outfit. "Why isn't it fitting together?"

"I'm no expert, I mean I didn't go to Tailoring School or anything, but didn't Oliver wear this last time?" Bart asked as he gritted his teeth during his struggle.

"Yea, Bart, what are you getting at?"

He rolled his eyes and gave a pointed look to Clark's back. "Dude, you're, oh, how many feet taller then him?"

Clark stopped struggling at those words, his face dropping to the floor. "He didn't re-size it, did he?"

Bart laughed as he came from under the cape and patted Clark on the shoulder. "You sure Oliver is _for _you hooking up with Lois?"

The tall alien reached behind him and dragged up the zipper the rest of the way along with a tearing of metal against fabric that didn't sound too good.

"Crap!"

The short, speedy one bellowed out into laughter as he doubled over. "Dude, you broke Oliver's million dollar suit!"

"What?" Clark's eyes bugged out from his head and he looked like he would puke from the sickness that hit his stomach at the mention of the price. "It really costs that much?!"

Bart lifted his head in concentration and shrugged his shoulder. "How should I know? I don't have money like that."

Clark threw the first thing his hand could grab a hold of but Bart seen it coming a mile away and super-sped off across the room balling in laughter even more, especially when Clark almost didn't catch the lamp in time from splattering into a million pieces.

Bart slicked back his hair with his fingers, sporting a smugged smile. "You getting slow, old man."

"It's not me, it's the suit." Clark said, tyring to roll his shoulders in the tight material, that made his body stiff and was unable to really move.

"Riiiight, blame the suit." Bart taunted and flopped back into the seat he was in earlier.

Clark gave him a set of steel glazed eyes as the tightness of the sleeves on his arms forced them up and his hands to rest on his hips after pulling the hood over his face that covered everything except some parts of his chin and nose.

"How do I look?" He asked trying the voice modifier, that made his tone an octave deeper than his normal voice.

Bart tilted his head to the side as he looked over the suit that stretched over the hard-rock plains of his sculpted body. "Tight."

Clark lips spread into a smile, he knew some slang the younger generation often use to describe things, and from what he remembered 'Tight' meant good.

"No, seriously, Dude, that suit looks really tight on you. It's stretched tighter then Joan Rivers' face" Bart sunk into his seat almost falling onto the floor from his peel of laughter and pointed his finger wildly at Clark. "Ooooh, Dude, you know who you look like?"

Bart answered without bothering to wait for Clark to say 'What?', with the look hidden under the hood he was sure Clark wasn't going to ask anyway.

"Super Grover!"

Clark pulled the hood down from his face to give the younger guy an incredulous look. "Who?"

His face fell at the fact that Clark didn't know 'Super Grover' and shook his head. "Ya know, Sesame street? All you need is a silver little helmet and you're set!"

"You're comparing me to a puppet?" He asked, his voice still in the deep modification and with him whining it was way too funny and he snatched it off at Bart snickering.

"Dude, he's a muppet, ok? It's a difference." Bart corrected using a sophisticated style voice as if it was that important and turned a teasing smile to him. "Up, up and away, Dude....up, up, and away!"

Clark groaned wishing he could change his mind about this whole interview with Lois, but it was important and people lives were at risk.

"Stupid humans!" He grumbled absently under his breath with a swipe of his hand through his hair.

Bart scrunched his face giving his friend a weirded out look. "What?"

"This isn't going to work Bart, I can't even move in this thing." He hobbled from behind the couch, moving like a toddler stuffed heavily into a snow suit. "I look like I have a body cast on, or just went to the bathroom on myself.....I'm going to look ridiculous to her!"

Bart averted his eyes, whistling and clearing his throat as Clark noticed the tint of color over his light cheeks. "Yea...I don't think she's going to worry too much about your suit being tight on you....not with the....Ah-hem....view you're sporting."

He then turned cheeky eyes to the alien, and bounced his brow suggestively. "That a Kryptonian banana in your pocket, dude?"

Clark's brows raised in confusion, his eyes questioning, but as he dropped his blues down he saw exactly the 'view' Bart meant and turned several shades of red from embarrassment at the 'banana' sticking out from the lower region of his suit and shook his head animatedly. His eyes wild with horror as he kept up the shaking of his head and Bart smiled widely, evilly that Clark had no choice but to wear the outfit if he wanted to meet with her in person.

"Oh, no! This if off! I'm calling Lo-" He stopped ranting as the ring-tone for Lois played from her text and as if hearing the set tune wasn't proof enough for him, his eyes read the caller ID, reluctantly seeing:

"Lois!" He moaned, dropping his head back as his finger pressed the ok button to read said text.

**From: Lois  
The cat is in the bag (ETA Chloe is now home,  
tell Bart to do his stuff)**

**As for me, I'm off to see the RBB!....Don't wait up. ;)  
hehehe**

**Received:  
Aug 7, 8:45 pm**

"Dude, you squeeze that phone any harder and I don't think you'll be able to explain that on your insurance." Bart quirked looking from the text message and laughing at the hard look over Clark's face who no doubt was reading over and over the last part of the message scornfully so.

Clark looked up from the text at the _whoosh _from his side as Bart sped over to the table picking up his communication headset that each of the JLA members had to connect them to Watch Tower when they went on their missions. He was currently on vacation from all the super spy stuff, anyway how could he say no to wanting to spend time with Chloe-licious? Especially since the big Cuz gave the ok, not like he didn't want to hook up with her, he still held a soft spot for her in his heart.

But right now he was just trying to be a comfort, help get her out of her slump she'd been in since the death of her husband Jimmy Olsen. He really didn't get to meet the guy, but from what he heard about Jimmy, he seemed pretty cool and was glad that Chloe had had him in her life to bring some happiness.

**Be careful**...Clark was typing out as the _whoosh _sounded again and Bart reappeared by his side eavesdropping on his text message and brought his eyes up to give a raise of his brows to the RBB.

"Seriously, Dude? You're warning Lois against yourself?" Bart smirked and shook his head in a pitying gesture. "Don't you think you're taking this whole two personalities thing too far?"

Clark ignored the jab and rolled his eyes. "She expects it from me, to be concerned whenever she goes off to see some stranger...or off on some mission alone."

"Sounds like to me she likes the idea of you being jealous." Bart quirked and turned his head to the ringtone as a second didn't even past before Lois had text him back as if just waiting already with an answer to his concern of 'Be careful'.

**From:Lois  
Don't worry, I will.....Thanks. :)**

**Received:  
Aug 7, 8:50 pm**

She replied back, a message to ease his mind, no jabs, no more teasing to get him any more riled up in the jealousy department; not like he needed help there. Just pure and simple--gratefulness for his concern and showing so.

Bart quirked his brow up at his tall friend. "Just admit it, you two are really married. Aren't you? I mean you sure have enough pictures around here of just the two of you."

Clark shook his head and walked away, Bart following behind as he went to the mirror to put in place the voice modifier again. "Come on, let me in on it. I won't even say, 'I told ya so'."

"No."

"Dude, why not?

Bart smiled widely and held his hand up in surrender at the warning glare piercing in his blue eyes. "Ok. Ok. I see how it is."

Clark smiled at his comical friend as Bart reached up pulling the blue hood down over his face. He--The Red-Blue-Blur was meeting Lois Lane for the first time....in person. To say he was nervous failed miserably in comparison to how he really felt at that moment. He just had to be himself....we'll himself as the Red-Blue-Blur....as if that wasn't confusing enough. It was time to connect with his inner Kal, minus the bad boy attitude, and no inhibitions part.

Clark took another look down at the bulge in his suit and groaned sickeningly in his throat....Oliver was so dead! Lucky for him the cape was big enough to cover over his shoulders and flow in front of him, obscuring the part of him that Lois had the nerve to even name. Hopefully he could stay in one position and in the shadows so notice of one part of his anatomy would be impposible. Or so was the plan.

He bemoaned again at the sight in his lower region, only something like this could happen to him and met Bart's teasing eyes who nodded his head with communication device in place.

This was it...

Bart clicked the button on that opened the line between his headset and the one-way line to Chloe as his smile went ear to ear toward Clark.

"Time to get this show started."

* * *

Chloe sat, head slouched in hand as she moved the mouse around on the computer screen opening up a few files to update in her system.

These were the times she most dreaded, being alone, where her mind could wonder over certain things...things that had her crying in bed for hours at a time. She smiled softly, though, despite the pain trying to seep through, spending that time with Lois was definitely what the doctor ordered.

Hands reaching toward the reminder of their afternoon together, a picture; Lois forcing her to don the skimpy dress she first showed off. Chloe knew it was just really to make her laugh. If there was anyone who could make her laugh right now it was her beloved Cuz. There was no way Lois would be caught dead in something like that, though, even if she wanted to catch the eye of the man in red and blue. Chloe was laughing now to herself looking at the pose Lois made her do as well, as she took the shot.

Her attention was caught, suddenly, as static bounced off the ear piece on her head set and she tapped it a few times to make it clear up. Her face taking on a confused expression, not expecting to be contacted yet by Oliver or the others who were on recon around Metropolis, trying to find out who the 'Freak Haters' were and help out the Red-Blue-Blur--Clark-- as he had his moment with Lois.

"This is Watch Tower, I'm not reading you, switch to another channel."

_'Flash to Watch Tower. Come in Watch Tower. Over.' _

Chloe's brows furrowed at the familiar voice. "Bart, is that you?"

_'Hey, babe, missed me?"_

"Bart, do not 'babe' Watch Tower." Chloe smirked and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing? You're not assigned to anything this week."

_'I was just in town and thinking about opening one of those sexy chat lines. Wanna be my first customer? Free charge...'_ He said tauntingly and a giggle escaped Chloe's mouth despite her not wanting it to, and covered her mouth up with her hand.

_'So, come on, tell me what you're in to?'_ Bart said in what he thought was a sexy voice, only making Chloe laugh more and shook her head at him.

"The headsets aren't toys, Bart, Oliver is going to kill you if he finds out you're playing around with them."

Chloe felt a rush of air and jumped as suddenly Bart Allen and all his boyishly-charming glory was sitting in the chair next to her, swiveling from side to side.

"Aww, come on? You wouldn't tell the mean green on me, would you?" He tried to make his face into a pout, and Chloe had to admit he was charming, if only boyishly so.

"Heard of knocking? Or trespassing for that matter?" Chloe scolded, cocking her head to the side as she ripped off the head-set from his head and stared him down.

Bart looked around the spacious, newly, high-tech advanced apartment, seeing the piles of clutter and smirked. "Ever heard of room service?"

He swiveled back around to face her and smiled despite the evil glare she was giving him. "Besides, this is Watch Tower and last time I checked I was still a part of the JLA."

"That can be un-arranged." Chloe smacked his hand away as he tried to fiddle with her computer. "This is also my home, if you haven't noticed."

"Yea I think the pizza boxes growing penicillin kinda gave it away." He smirked as he flashed over to a particular large pile and jumped back from the smell.

"Bart, what are you doing here?" Chloe sighed exasperatingly, watching him check out every inch of her home.

"Nice crib." Bart complemented and flopped down on her sofa, giving her his boyish grin. "I was thinking you, me, some popcorn and a dvd marathon?"

Chloe walked over to the coffee table in front of her sofa, her brow raised seeing a stack pile of dvds--her favorite dvds to be exact. This was fishy. She never hung out with Bart like this before, for him to know every single one of her favorites. There were tons of movie nights at her apartment above the Talon and there were only two people who she dragged to those nights to watch every single flick that made her laugh and cry.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated again through clamped teeth, giving an evilly sweet smile as she leaned her hands on the arm of the sofa.

He gulped and sat straight at the look in her eyes, hesitating on telling the truth or to continue with the lie. "Dude, what part of popcorn and movies don't yo-"

"Five seconds, Bart, or I'm calling Oliver right now and telling him, you were the reason their cover was blown on recon in South America."

"Dude, not fair! You knew it was those nachos I ate. So, technically it was my stomach." Bart pointed out as he was on the defense now.

"Four seconds--And I was the one who told you not to eat them."

"You said, you wouldn't tell!"

"Three seconds--I lied."

"Ok! Ok!" Bart shouted and grabbed her hand from pressing the button on her head set. "It was your loud mouth cousin and farm boy."

"Lois and Clark, I knew it." Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Uh, Hello! See this look on my face it says, mind filling me in?" Bart said pointing to the dumb expression he was sporting. "How did you know?"

"These are all of my favorite movies. I forced those two to watch them with me countless times." Chloe held up one of the dvds. "They can really be absent minded."

"Yea, especially when they are all hunged up on each other. Well your cousin doesn't know she's really in love with Clark, since he's really the Red-Blue-Blur and Clark thinks she just wants the RBB who he really is and-"

Chloe held her hands up and cut in before she got them any more confused. "I got it. Those two are going to really have a lot to talk about."

Bart crossed his hands against the back of his head as he laid back into the sofa. "Nah, I don't think they're going to be talking, not if Lois has anything to say about it when she finds out her crush is really the Boy Scout." He laughed and shook his head at the thought. "Lets just hope Clark is smart enough to keep his weakness a secret."

Chloe couldn't help but nod her own head in agreement and looked back at him. "So, what, they paid you to come annoy me?"

He sat up as she knocked his feet from off the coffee table and sat down next to him, a sour expression on his face.

"Ha. Ha." Bart gave a fake laugh and shrugged. "Not like I need a reason to want to hang out with you but the old married couple thought it was a good idea if I came and gave you some company. And, Oh yea, Lois suggest helping you clean up the pig sty you call a house." He held up his hands in the air at the glare in her eyes. "Hey her words not mine, babe."

Too many thoughts were running through her brain, first she was going to kill those two whenever they decided to unglue themselves from each other, secondly and it was the biggest one, Bart wanted to spend time with her--She just really couldn't think about that right now--it was just too soon.

Lastly, though, the deciding factor, she didn't want to be alone and as much as those two were annoying her by springing this on her, she was grateful that they thought enough about her well being to do something about it...and with joy seeping through despite the need to want to crush it, she could feel herself at least entertain the thought of moving past her anger with Clark.

"Alright, you can stay as long as you knock it off with the 'babe' endearments." Chloe warned with a scolding look that wasn't as harsh looking as it was cute on her face according to Bart.

With a flash of speed he was gone and back before she could blink, two brooms in hand as he handed her one of them. "Whatever you say, _babe_."

Chloe glared at him but her face dropped into a pout as she finally allowed herself to see the mess to be cleaned. "Can't you just super-speed this disaster up?"

"I could..." Bart said with a cocky smile, thinking about it for a moment, before finally shaking his head, laughing. "...but I won't."

Chloe groaned as he sped off to start cleaning and she reluctantly put broom to floor following suit. As the hours went by Chloe found she was enjoying herself with Bart as her 'little' helper and laughs at memories of teasing poor Bart had endured from the JLA because of his height.

"What's so funny?" Bart speeds next to her side hands and chin on top of the broom handle.

"Just thinking about the time you played a dirty trick on AC for the short joke he said about you." Chloe answered and laughed again.

"He deserved it, I'm not that short."

"Yea, you are."

Bart stepped in front of her, close in front of her without realising it. "See, look, I'm a few inches taller than you."

Chloe swallowed hard as she noticed the space between them evaporated, her eyes going to his and they stood there starring at each other until they found themselves so very slowly leaning in closer. They both realized what they were doing, quickly and awkwardly they jumped from each other in nervous giggles.

"Umm, it looks pretty clean here." Chloe said to fill up the nerving silence.

"Yea, you can actually tell you have a floor. Whoa!" Bart faked being surprised as he went along with her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and hit his chest with the back of her hand as she turned around. "I guess the kitchen is next."

"I call drying!" Bart shouted and shot off to the kitchen and ran right back out. "Ok, I think I saw something moving in the water in the sink and it wasn't dishes. How about I just super-speed them clean?"

Chloe laughed at Bart amusedly and pushes him back into the kitchen. "You could, but I won't let you." She mocks his words from earlier. "If feels good doing something normal again for once. I miss doing this stuff."

Bart raised his brow at her as if not entirely believing her. "Really? Cos I have a whole apartment we can go clean up as soon as we're done here."

She took a hand full of the soapy suds and blew them at Bart for his teasing, he laughed and grabbed his own handfuls but chased her as he tried to mush them onto her. He caught her and playfully wiped the bubbles on her as she laughed along with him as she leaned into his body. Both having too much fun to realize that all personal space had quickly disappeared as they struggled in each others arms with trying to out do the other with the soap suds.

The two flop down onto the couch, tired from the spic and span clean up they did on the entire apartment. It took a little over two hours but it was all finally done. Once more the Watch Tower looked like a professional establishment, slash, home and not a pig pen, slash, living area, slash, work area. Chloe sighed as she took in her spotless apartment and grinned widely at the shaggy-haired guy next to her who was beaming a smile back.

"Thanks for the help, Bart."

"Anytime, Ba-" He smiled sly as she gave him a glare for the word he was about to say, but found herself smiling as he lightly tugged on her blond strand, his fingers brushing against her skin. "Watch Tower."

"So, I guess it's movie time?" Chloe cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up and held up a dvd.

"Popcorn!" Bart shouted, feeling the same affect from his little action as she did and he needed some air.

"Ok, I'll choose the movie." She said to herself, grateful for his speedy absence and for the space to catch her own breath.

It was short lived as Bart suddenly appeared back in his place next to her own on the sofa. "What are we watching?"

She shook her head and plopped down next to him after placing the dvd in its player. "Harry Potter."

"Awesome!" Bart said excitedly and stuff his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

Chloe turned her head to him by her side and laughed. "I was joking."

He was quite for a few seconds as his cheeks tinted pink. "Umm...I knew that....It's not like I'm into Harry Potter...you know..."

"Riiight." She teased and giggled as he threw some popcorn at her as she turned her head away so it wouldn't hit her face.

They settled down as the movie started and Bart bombed the tv with popcorn. "Boo, you think they with the times they'd make the movie with better film quality."

"Bart!" She slapped his shoulder. "We just got done cleaning and this is 'Gone with the Wind' it's made in like 1939."

"Oh, right." He said sheepishly and threw more popcorn at the screen. "Boo, old movie!"

Chloe shook her head as he settled down and rolled her eyes as he tried to 'sneakily' place his arm down around her shoulder after 'stretching'. She grabbed his hand and brought his arm from around her neck and couldn't help but laugh as he chuckled. She couldn't blame him for trying, but she did lean in close to his side, not seeing it as snuggling, just relaxing on a friend as they enjoyed a movie together. And when, during fifteen minutes into the moive, he placed his arm around her shoulder again, she didn't bother moving it.

* * *

It was beautiful.

Being up this high and able to look on for miles in every direction, seeing the great sky scrapers so close and yet so far....one could imagine reaching out and touching them.

While the low hum of honking cars and everyday, nightly-city sounds became comfortable background noise adding to the magic of the view.

City lights far below, softly glowed and shimmered, becoming the artificial stars on earth but up this high nothing compared to the natural ones that were easily seen in the translucent sky above. There wasn't a cloud in sight....and it was all just breath taking.

Yet, none of it mattered anymore to one perturbed woman who leaned, body resting on her elbows, on top of the chest-high, cement ledge of the Daily Planet's roof. Hazel eyes aimlessly roaming the scene below as she slumped her head into her palm dejectedly.

"He's not coming." Lois sighed to herself, pained and upset as the chilled breeze of night air lightly played with her wisp of chocolate strands that hung freely around her shoulders.

It was going on twenty minutes--Lois peeked down at her watch, now twenty-one minutes--and the RBB had yet to make his _prestigious _debut. This night wasn't looking so spectacular as she had first expected it to be. She at least hoped her Cuz was having a lot better luck then what she was at the moment and hopefully, with Bart, enjoying herself immensely.

Lois couldn't say the same.

"I really hope you're not thinking about jumping, Miss Lane." A familiar deep voice sounded behind her and without thinking almost as if hypnotized by the sound of it, Lois spun around to face the figure hidden in the shadows, a few feet away.

"I haven't caught a fallen body in some time and I don't try to make practice of it either."

Lois was so stunned to finally be in his presence that she didn't get the teasing note in his voice until later when the shock wore off...when she was able to breath....and her brain was able to compute that he had spoke and was joking with her.

Nice to know he has a sense of humor.

Her lips cracked into a huge smile that seemed like it wouldn't fit on her face anymore if it got any bigger as a soft, nervous chuckle escaped from her lips. All the while inside, her heart was pounding away and she was hating herself for not being so collected like she prided herself on.

"Lois." She reminded him to use, blinking away the haze that came over her thick like a suffocating blanket, but her lips wouldn't let up the foolish grin--foolish to her.

Clark was too far gone in character to care that she was acting all giddy like a school girl with a crush about being around the Red-Blue-Blur. He was in the here and now and as far as he was concerned he was the RBB....because, literally, he really was! He was lavishing in the way she was acting and the notch of her heart rate, beating out of control....this so wasn't the Lois he was use to dealing with on a daily bases and he was finding her unguarded, bubbly demeanor....interesting.

More than anything as he took a few steps from the deeper shadows, the sight of her came clearer, more crisp with the golden glow from the Daily Planet's globe and exterior building lights. The vision absolutely stole the very air from his lungs....She was amazing!

"Whoa..." He whispered and he thought he swore her cheeks flushed as if she heard, but said nothing.

His blues carefully took in her appearance from head to toe he was mesmerized, speechless and forgetting exactly who he was and why he was there as the fullness of her gentle, chocolate waves surrounded her face and shoulders like a tempting, dark waterfall and in the mist the most vibrant pair of hazel eyes studied him back in the same manner if not more calculating since she couldn't really see a good view of him. Since he still mostly resided in the shadows, fear and captivation keeping him glued to the spot.

She was wearing a sleeveless, red blouse, it ruffled in the front around the 'V'-shaped dip. Hugging her legs was a knee high, form-fitting black skirt giving Clark all the sight of bare, slender smooth skin to stare at and shapely hips....it was professional....stylish....and sexy as hell.

He roughly shook his head as certain thoughts snaked into his mind of how he could put those legs to good use.

"Sorry..." He said timidly as if somehow she got a glimpse of what explicit images played in his mind and quickly masked up his tone and rephrased his words, speaking more confidently as he cleared his compressed throat.

"...Sorry for being late. There was some _business_ that I had to take care of."

Breaking from the stint he held over her with his voice alone, the corner of her lips tugged into a teasing smile. "Should I expect frequent breaks?"

He smiled in return, his lips mimicking the same. "No, I have some friends picking up the slack."

Lois nodded as if satisfied with the answer. "Then I guess I can forgive you for being late, if I'm going to have you all to myself."

Then realizing the implication of her words she quickly added as an after thought. "For tonight!"

Clark decided he liked when her cheeks flushed when she was embarrassed, something definitely rare when encountering his friend and he smiled easily, cockily that for once he had the upper-hand when it came to one Miss Lane.

"Thank you." His voice was smooth, definitely muscular and husky...she could feel it all the way to her toes.

"For?" She arched her brows, slightly confused.

"Understanding about me being late."

Lois dismissed his words with a nonchalant shrug and smiled. "Well, it's what you do, right? You help people."

"Yes, it is." He nodded and taking the chance to step out into the light with cape firmly flowing around him in place, his hand came out in front of him. "Nice to finally meet you, Lois."

This time it was her turn to let her eyes wonder and take in as the tall being stepped from the shadows. She could feel her mouth curve into a silent 'O', his shoulders were broad they looked like they could easily carry a few unconscious people on top of them.

From what she could see of his chest it was defined, sculpted more perfect then Michelangelo would even care to admit and she prayed that she wasn't drooling or he was thinking she was perverted for staring so hard. If not for the stupid red cape she probably could have seen more of him and wondered if the cape help with running really fast, some how, because other then that she really didn't see it's purpose.

Her eyes went up to look at his face......great...

Clark could see a brief disappointment flash in those green-orbs as they took in his hooded head, black goggles covering his eyes and was only barely able to see his nose, mouth and chin, but like the Lois he was use to dealing with, she quickly masked it away.

She slowly placed hers into the cool plastic of his gloved hand and internally winced. His hands even looked really big and strong compared to her own, but it wasn't the reason why she winced inside. She was hoping to be able to see a piece of him--touch him--something, anything that said they were close in the species chain--even if it was just selfish thinking.

He looked completely normal on the outside, shaped as a human male would be, but she dealt with too many weird things in life to not live by the saying: 'Never judge a book by it's cover'.

"I'm sorry, Lois, I can't show you my face." He apologized as she took back her hand awkwardly, slightly wiping the feel of his glove away on her skirt. "I hope you understand why."

"No..." Lois shook her head, clearly embarrassed that he took her behavior that way. "...it's not that. I mean I don't have too big of a head to think you would reveal yourself to me...." She smirked, rolling her eyes at herself for not being entirely truthful. "...I mean I hope you would, but..."

"Please, don't think it's that I don't trust you...Lois." He replied honestly and gave his true fears as reasons that still kept him back from telling her.

"Then what is it?" Lois asked, head tilted to one side, studying him as if trying to find a way to see around the leather material over his head and make out his identity.

He should of known Lois would be straight forward no matter the situation, she was a reporter on the job, after all. This was an interview.

Clark, the Red-Blue-Blur, stood there, quiet for a moment as his hard body went even more rigid. "I fear what you might think of me--What everyone would."

Lois' heart dropped and went out to him all at the same time. "So, you're not human?"

"No..." He shook his head, hearing the sad note in her voice. "...I'm what we call here an alien, but I prefer intergalactic traveler."

"You're an alien?" Unintentionally her voice squeaked and she dropped her head into her chest at the warmth that spread over her cheeks.

Thoughts of little green men with huge black, almond eyes popped into her head.

Lois didn't know why it was so important to her that he was human with special powers....She didn't know why it was so important that he be....compatible with the human race. If she was honest with herself....it was important that he be compatible with her...

She felt her body go stiff, tingles spread like fire all over her skin and butterflies were doing the cha-cha in her stomach as he closed the distance between them. The Red-Blue-Blur's body heat was melting her and the touch of his bare fingers under her skin as he nudged her head up stole her ability to speak.

"Though, not much different from you." His voice was low...sultry...combined with his words and his thumb tracing around her chin had her head reeling and her heart racing out of control.

She smiled widely in relief hoping it didn't show too much on the outside as she reached up, absently taking his hand into hers and feeling to make absolutely sure they were exactly what they appeared to be....flesh covering bone.

"You said 'We'. Does that mean you consider yourself human?"

The Red-Blue-Blur took back his hand sandwiched between her two and smiled that she was reluctant to let go and her cheeks were blushing because of how she was acting.

"Yes. I was raised by humans and it's how I see myself." He quirked his brow at her, a soft smile on his lips. "Are we ready to begin the interview then?"

"Oh, right." Lois said as she snapped to, so enthralled by the voice and the telling of his story that she almost forgot the reason she was there.

The Red-Blue-Blur chuckled with amusement as he watched her fish a pencil and notepad from her purse and scrambled to the first page. Pencil going so fast, for a moment he could have sworn she had super-speed.

"You said, you were raised by humans? Where?" She asked, her fingers continually jotted down excitedly.

"A small town, you can say." He chuckled, Lois couldn't help but feel like it was some kind of inside joke.

"For privacy and safety reasons, I would like to keep their identity concealed."

Lois gave a smile that said, she took no defense by the comment and was going to keep their identity from print even if he did tell her, and he read it in her eyes.

"Thank you."

She nodded, her small understanding meaning more to him then she would ever know but his appreciation was short lived as he was bombarded with "Twenty Questions", Lois Lane style.

"How old were you when you were found?" Lois asked, taking a shake to her head before opening her mouth again. "Where do you come from? Wait-No, are there more of your kind living among us?"

Clark watched her pace back and forth in front of him chewing on the eraser to the pencil as she tried to get out everything she wanted to know about him.

"Why are you here?....I mean what happen to your home?....To your biological family?....You said you were raised by humans, not that you were born and raised here. So, you were born on this other planet? Do you remember it at all?"

She came to a halt and gulped loudly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her run-of-the-mill-mouth to a close as he turned her to face him.

"How about I tell you about me from the beginning and if you feel like you need to ask a question....shoot?"

She copied the same relaxed, comfortable smile on his lips. "Sounds like a plan."

Clark couldn't help the snicker that escaped between his lips, he knew she couldn't help but get one last question out as she sheepishly raised her pencil in the air.

"Name?" She asked. "I know we...well, I sorta dubbed you the Red-Blue-Blur, but....What's your real name? If you don't mind telling me."

Clark thought about it for a second, his brows pulled together. She watched his leather-hooded head bob as if coming to a decision.

"I'll give you my birth name? Will that satisfy your interest?"

"Yes."

"Kal-El" His deep voice replied and Lois smiled as she tried the wonderfully-strange name on her tongue, and if not for the restricting material on his body his skin would have shuttered with chills from his name coming from her mouth.

He walked a few feet in one direction before turning around to do the same in the other, trying to bring a flow of chilled air to the suit that suddenly became a degree or two hotter and constricting with the affect he was having from her saying his name and the way she looked was going to drive him insane. His body was already suffering from said effects and he couldn't afford the suit falling apart from his 'swelling' muscles.

"I come from another planet, Krypton with a 'K'..." He answered, seeing her about to ask and she bit on her bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely. "I was a baby when my parents sent me away, so I really don't remember much about my home planet..."

Lois leaned back against the ledge engrossed by his story--his life-- he was telling her; how his biological father, a very intelligent man discovered that their planet was in danger from the expanding sun and no one believed him. This Braniac being, his father's enemy, made him look crazy, unbelievable in front of his friends and family and seeing no other choice, having not much time, he built a ship to carry one precious cargo--Him--while his home exploded, destroying his mother and father and all he would really never know about.

Clark didn't know when she was inching herself closer to him in the progress of telling his history to her, but he came to a halt as she slipped her hand around his to give a squeeze of comfort. He turned his head to stare at her slightly smaller form next to his side as she raised his large hand to her heart. In her hazel eyes were un-shed tears that was making his throat tight with emotions.

"I'm so sorry, Kal." Lois whispered, he couldn't take her face looking that way, so down and sad for him, there wasn't pitty just hurt that an entire species of his family and what could have been his friends were wipped away forever and he never had a chance to know them.

He gently pulled his hand away and cupped it over her cheek, pushing softly at the corner of her lip to make her smile and she did brightly despite the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't remember them much except by the Fortress of Solitude my biological father gave me from our planet." Clark watched her brows furrowed with questions and realized his hand was absently stroking her cheek and slipped it away before she's notice too as he turned from her and began his pacing up again.

"It's sort of like a Crystal Castle, a piece of what my planet was like." His leather clad shoulders shrugged and even with the deep voice coming from under the hood, Lois could hear how young he was to carry such a burden on his shoulders. "It stores crystals of history from Krypton, they tell about my planet, about my people, how they lived and....about my parents."

"Wow, they loved you so much." Lois was amazed and the wide smile claiming her lips showed exactly that. "They done so much for you. To ensure you would make it here alive, sacraficing their own lives and provided a way for you to know about them and who you are..."

Lois took a deep breath, then letting it out in a gush and excitedly shook her head. "....It's just, wow."

Clark's lips spread into a huge grin, he was just getting started and she was already bowled over by what he was saying and just like he realized earlier, Lois was taking this better then anyone before her had.

"My earth parents are pretty amazing too."

"They have to be..." Lois shrugged, hazels beaming. "...they raised a hero, after all."

"I'm really not that honorable, Lois."

"Parents can only do so much." She teased and he chuckled. "What are they like?"

"They're the best." He stated simply, but even that failed in comparison of how they really were, he just didn't have the words to explain the degree of wonderful Martha and Johnathan have been to him growing up.

He turned around to face her, gesturing his hands as he spoke. "Supportive which they needed to be, raising a super-strong toddler wasn't easy."

"Tantrums must have been the worst." Lois taunted and quirked her brow up at him. "Instead of breaking toys, you must have broken a chair or-"

"Table actually." He said and Lois saw that he wasn't joking and laughed good-naturedly.

"Yea, it had to take two special people for you alright." She smiled and noted down a few things as another question came to her. "What are their thoughts on you choosing to use your powers for the good of mankind?"

"My mom is happy that I'm finally finding my way..." He nodded his head as an after thought. "...but scared of all the possibilities that could go wrong."

"From what I heard, moms tend to be that way." Lois replied and watched as he tilted his head to her as if wanting her to explain, funny how she was able to read him. "And your dad?"

Seemed like both were unwilling to drudge up memories of parents they loved and lost. "I hope I'm doing him proud.....He passed away a few years ago, before all this came about."

"I'm sorry....I-I know what it's like to loose a parent. My mom passed away when I was six...but I hardly remember at times what it's like..." Lois tried to dismiss it away but she couldn't deny even with being so young it still didn't fully take away the lingering pain.

Clark tried to approach her and show the same comfort she done for him earlier, but in true Lane fashion she pressed on with the interview, turning away to walk a few feet before facing toward him again. She needed distance and he saw, no matter what, she always had to be the strong one in any situation.

She cleared her throat, not knowing how he would take the next subject matter as she looked away from him and kept her eyes on her notepad.

"You said you're not much different from me. The human species?"

Clark gulped, good thing the hood covered his head. "I-I'm..."

She was reeling in a smile now, she got him to stutter. _Whose the nervous one now?_

Clark didn't like the look on her face and felt his own lips curl into a smirk as he decided the tables needed to be turned. He stalked his way slowly toward her and circled around her body like a predator checking out its meal.

"Physically? Yes, I'm like any male human." He leaned close to her ear feeling cocky with being hidden under the leather hood. "All _parts_....if that's what you're asking, Lois?"

_Can I see?....Uh!.....You so just didn't think that! _She shook her head and groaned, scolding herself harshly.

As chills of heat and desire flooded her body at the whisper of her name from his mouth into her ear and the note in his voice as he answered, so sure of himself. She tried to act as if she wasn't affected but her throat was too dry and tight to speak right away.

He so wasn't going to get away with that.

She turned on him, an evil glint in her eyes. "A lot of woman in Metropolis are going to be really happy with that little fact."

The Red-Blue-Blur chuckled nervously and had to keep from wiping his hand down the back of his neck. "It's a good thing I can run really fast. But I hope you're not trying to push me off as an eligible Bachelor in the article?"

"Nope, just for me." Lois said under her breath, through a smile, not realizing he could hear the tiniest of sounds. "So super-speed, huh? What other powers do you have?"

"I like to call them abilities, powers sound like I'm better because I have them, really I'm not. I'm just as flawless as the next person. Sometimes it seems like I'm more."

Lois couldn't help but admire his modesty and watched him fold his hands behind his back as he continued. "Besides super-speed, I'm very strong, can jump really high-"

"Able to jump tall buildings with a single bound?"

The Red-Blue-Blur smiled. "Something like that....There's x-ray vision."

"Whoa! Put on the brakes there, Speedy." Lois said becoming self-conscious as she raised a hand to stop him. "You mean like see through....things?"

He wanted to laugh as he watched her awkwardly place her hands in front of her chest like that could stop his vision from seeing through her clothes; not that he would.

"Yea...but..." He waved his hands to calm her down. "...don't worry, I have to focus for it to work."

"Good to know." Lois gave a small smile and slowly dropped her hands down. "Anything else?"

"Oh, there is heat vision, super-breath and....super-hearing."

"Oh." Lois dragged out awkwardly, realizing he'd heard her earlier words and gave him a pair of accusing hazel eyes, feeling the smug smile under his hood. "Would have been nice to know sooner."

He chuckled and held his hands up apologetically. "Sorry."

"I bet you are." She snipped playfully and couldn't help but smile anyway. "How about a display?"

"What did you want to see first?" Clark confidently asked, forgetting his wardrobe malfunction as he relaxed his hands on his hips, the cape opening up in front of him.

Lois eyes immediately took in the rest of him, her hazels going wide and her cheeks turning bright-red at the bulge sticking from the suit.

_Look at his face....Look at his face..._

"Not what I was expecting for an offer, but..."

His eyes dropped down at the suggestive teasing in her voice and remembered his reason for keeping the cape surrounding him, immediately his arms dropped down to his side and dragged the cape back in front of him to block the view. Lois bet he was crimson red if she could have seen his face under the hood and behind the dark shades.

She raised her brow jestingly over sly eyes. "Must be another Kryptonian _gift_?"

"Excuse me for one minute?" He said with one bare finger pointing up in the air, trying hard not to go into a stuttering fit from embarrassment.

"Hey, I thought I was going to have you all to myself?" Lois teased as he stepped to speed away.

The RBB turned to face her. "Just this one break and I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

"Promise?"

She could see his lips go wide into a grin. "Promise."

Lois brushed her hair from her face as he sped off in a _whoosh_ of air and was gone before she could even finish blinking.

Clark arrived at Oliver's loft, tearing the hood from his head as he walked through the balcony doors to an empty apartment with murder heavily on his mind.

"Oliver!" He called out his name but no one answer and was about to call out again when he noticed another silver suitcase on a table with a note on top.

_Clark, Red-Blue-Blur, Whoever you figured yourself out to be..._

_If you were able to tear yourself away from Lois long enough to come here, inside is the correct suit.  
Custom made to fit you. In my defense, I did say Chloe was the one who said you would need the first one._

_Have fun, but not too much. (Wink. Wink.)_

_- Ollie_

Clark shook his head and rolled his eyes at the sense of humor his friends possessed and what a woman scorned would do. In a twirling flash, Clark was out of the old suit and the Red-Blue-Blur was finally wearing the correct blue and red outfit.

Before the minute was even up, the RBB was back and behind Lois with a rush of air, she jumped, startled, and turned around to face him excitedly. The cape billowing softly in the air behind his shoulders as he stood there showing off his super-hero pose.

Lois leaned her head to the side with slitted eyes as she studied the suit that fit more perfectly then the first, concealing away all body parts appropriately. "I liked the first one better."

Clark rolled his eyes and to get her back for the jest, he quickly swooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest so fast she nearly lost her breath. She pushed back her chocolate strands from her face, eyes wide and nervous, realizing what he did and where she was--In his strong arms, he carrying her as if she was nothing more then a feather.

"What are you doing?" Lois squeaked and his lips pulled into a feral grin.

"I want to show you something really amazing."

"Even more amazing then what I saw earlier?" Lois joked, her hands pressed against his chest and shoulder, fearing she would fall. "Where are we going?"

His lips went into a thin line as his hooded-head looked into her face, not sure if he should tell her. "Do you trust me, Lois?"

She released a deep breath after a moment and nodded her head. "I don't know why or how it's so easy with you, but yes, I do trust you."

"Good, now close your eyes." He ordered softly and Lois wanted to frame his smile because looking at it instantly brought one to her own lips.

He missed her hazels as soon as her lids were closed. "Trying to surprise me? I should warn you I hate surprises."

"This one time won't hurt." He teased and pressed his face close to hers to make sure she wasn't peeking, his warm breath teased her lips causing the breath to catch in her throat.

"Besides, I don't want you getting sick."

Her eyes opened automatically at the sound of that, his face was inches from her own, but still unable to see with it hidden under the shadows of his hood and behind the black goggles. So close, though, that if she dared to raise her head, their lips would meet. Lois could feel herself hyperventilate, her chest rising and falling so fast, heart pounding, tyring to escape her chest. She noticed his was doing the same as she felt his beating heart, in syn with her own, against her side.

"Close your eyes." His voice was so heavy like he could barely get the words out or it hurt too much to talk.

She hesitated, wanting to do what he said and feared doing so all at the same time, excited and scared of what he would do when she did. Once more she found her lids closed and her head laid on his shoulder naturally.

He pressed his lips into her hair and whispered in her ear. "Wrap your arms tightly around my neck."

"You won't let me fall, will you?" She was just joking but a nervous little chuckle escaped anyway as she did what he said.

His face rubbed into hers, his voice for her ears only. "Never."

With no further warning he shot off on top speed, careful not to hurt the woman that he was finding out, held the key to his heart. For the first time in life, with the many times he'd ever used his abilities...he felt alive...he felt like he could do absolutely anything--He could fly! With wind brushing into his face and pressing into their bodies, the threat of it whipping harshly against them could do nothing to wipe away the smile from his face.

* * *

_Back in Metropolis..._

9:05 PM.  
Metropolis Central Bank

Two perspective investors were being shown around and filled in, after business hours, of why they should pick the Metropolis Central Bank to safely place their bonds, stocks and jewelery all with a net worth of 1.2 billions dollars. The reason why Mr Wheedle, one of the banks chief administers, was trying his damnedest to convince them that his bank would be their best bet in keeping their valuables beyond safe in this time of rising crime.

The haughty Brahms on the other hand weren't convinced and could give a damn about the history of the architecture or who the hell ever made the art way back in the mid 1800's that now designed the interior structure of the building. They could care less if they would get their own private viewing room to look over their property, they were given that offer and more from other banks.

"Yes, that is just fine and dandy that President Kennedy use to have an account here..." Mrs Brahm ruefully interrupted Mr Wheedle in the middle of the bank's exclusive history report and fluffled up the fur of the collar around her neck. "...but can you guaranteed our money will be safe here?"

Mr Brahm beside her twitched up his brow as he waited for Mr Wheedle to answer, who laughed smugly at such a quaint question, he was quite prepared for this influential meeting.

"Not only do I guaranteed you, lovely Mrs Brahm, but I'll give it to you in writing." He said most esthetically and clapped his hands for his heavily guarded staff to step forward. "I'll show you what I've been saving for last, but I can see that we're are ready to see the good stuff now."

Mr Wheedle ushered the married couple down the extravagant hall he just got done describing, to the Teller stations that were barred with 24 karat gold, serving two purposes; keeping his employees safe while giving the bank an elegant feel as well.

Behind all of this was the grandmaster heart of Metropolis Central Bank, the most complicated, sophisticated, electrical and mechanical safe in all of the world. There wasn't even one other like it in all of the entire of existence. It took four men to operate the three and a half inch steel door with four specially crafted keys as well as four different codes that were changed every two weeks.

The four men, security, being retired Metropolis detectives who were being paid very well for their services, way more then their entire years on the force. Each of their keys never leaving off their persons, they bathed, ate, slept....they were married to their keys.

All of this told to the Brahms with such pride and excitement from one Mr Wheedle who pulled at the collar of his business suit cockily as he stared at the couple.

"God, himself could not get into this safe." He pointed to the steel door as it shut with a loud, smooth _boom_, as the four security men stood in front of the steel door arms crossed.

Mrs Brahm sniffed her nose at such a sacrilege thing to say but was impressed none the less by what she heard. "Impressive."

"Indeed." Her husband spoke up beside her, with a raise of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Thirty minutes later, the entire Brahm fortune was moved to its new residence as one Mr Wheedle was smiling victoriously, while Mr Brahm signed some legal documents and paper work to make everything official Mrs Brahm took the time to personally unwrap her beloved jewels and lovingly place them in the drawers they would be safely encased at controlled temperatures--So very state of the art.

"That completes the legal paper work." Mr Wheedle announced as he shuffled the papers together and grinned widely. "On behalf of Metropolis Central bank, I welco-"

Their bodies flew to the ground with dirt and debris as the wall next to the technologically advanced safe exploded out into chunks of bricks and dust, making the three cough and gag from the thick air. Alarms blared and flashed from the breach in the system, but security was down as their four bodies laid strewn over the floor and unmoving from the blast.

"My god!" Mrs Brahm gasped as a blue-hooded figure stepped from the massive whole in the wall, carrying four bags in his hands.

Some spilling large bills from the top as it over ran with money while the other two spilled over with jewels, many of the pieces she noticed being from her exquisite collection.

"My jewles!" She screeched and tried to lunge toward the figure as he approached.

"Are you mad, woman!" Her husband shouted, pinning her arms to her side as Mr Wheedle coward behind a overturned table.

The blue-hooded, red cape wearing being leaned over the two, hand snatching out to rip off Mrs Brahm's most prized possession; an heart-shaped Burma Ruby necklace, worth a cool fourteen million dollars. The clasp coming easily undone as he tore it from around her pudgy neck and she screamed in horror at the lost of her valued treasure.

"Regards of the RBB." The figure spoke deeply before speeding out so fast from the wailing building, he was nothing but a colorful....blur of red and blue.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks fore reading and this is a Clois fic, but if you want more of Chloe and Bart let me know and I'll see how I can incorporate more of them in the story. But mostly its' going to revolve around Clark, Lois, and the Red-Blue-Blur. Thanks for reading! Review PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh, wow! You guys have made me speechless with some of your reviews, if you could see my smile reading them, you guys would know you made me very happy! Thanks so much! For the Chlart, Bart/Chloe Fans, I'm going to be doing tid bits with these two and what happens between them will progress over time, but I'm a MAJOR Clois fan at heart though I do love the Chlart pairing as well. This fic will mainly be a lot of Clois though, and I will continue to write with Chloe and Bart but they may not be in every chapter, but thanks as well so much for the reviews!  
**Warning!: **This chapter contains some spoilers from Season 9 dealing with Lois having _dreams _about Clark. Also **Warning Rating T **for suggestive content in this chapter--nothing too adultish ;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes realizing she fell asleep, but the place where her head was, wasn't as hard as she expected Bart's shoulder to be. A timely beat was sounding in her ears as well and the world was slightly moving up and down with the sound of rushing wind. She knew she was in trouble before she even realized where she was when she felt arms tighten around her waist and heard sleep filled grumbles echo from a chest pressed against her ear.

"Monkey ate my money." Bart mumbled in his sleep, his head listlessly moving from side to side.

Chloe squashed a laugh as she bit down on her lip and carefully raised her head from his chest, running a hand over her mouth to wipe away the little spittle there.

"Super Grover....Monkey....Fight..." Bart's face twisted into a serious expression in his sleep and Chloe couldn't help but find him cute as he slept, if not peaceful.

Yea, he would be perfect if he didn't open his mouth so much, but even his diarrhea of the mouth was all part of his charm. Chloe quickly drew back her hand as if burned by a stove top as she caught herself toying with one of his shaggy curls and shook her head at herself.

"What am I doing." She scolded herself and feeling shameful as she easily got up to her hands but was squashed back down and hugged to Bart's chest as she looked up to see him give her a sleepy smile.

"Helloooo, Chloe-licious." He slurred out in a dopey voice, not yet out of the grip of slumber and pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Can't breath." Chloe groaned and gasped loudly as his hands ran down her back and groped her bottom. "Bart!"

She pinched his side hard to make him release her as things got awkward with her lying on top of him with his hands on her 'cheeks'.

"I'm not sleeping.....am I?" Bart snapped through the fog of sleep, his eyes bugging from his head, seeing Chloe between his legs, his hands on her rear-end and did the first thing he could think of, he bucked her off of him and she fell to the floor.

She went flying over the edge of the couch and landed with a hard thud and yelp, glaring up at him as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Bart, are you awake?" Her teeth were clamped shut as she spoke and death shined in her eyes.

Bart looked around not sure if he should answer or flee for his life. "Uh....yea?"

"Good, then you'll feel this!" Chloe shouted snatching the pillow off the couch and smacking him repeatedly with it on his head.

"I thought I was sleeping!" He cried in his defense as he held his arms up to block the beatings she was giving him.

"You touched my butt and then pushed me on the floor!" Chloe shouted, mercilessly hitting him with the soft pillow.

"I didn't mean to!" Bart yelled back over the poundings on his head and Chloe came to a stop. "Well....in my dream I did...."

She rolled her eyes and clunked him a few more times with the toss pillow as Bart continued with his defense. "...but not for real!"

Bart chuckled as she shook her head, catching the pillow as she tried to throw it in his face. "Babe, you should be honored waking up in the Bart-man's arms. Not many girls get that privilege."

"Wow, me and the two other girls are just thrilled." Chloe rolled her eyes and picked herself up from the floor, wipping her bottom off of dirt and the feel of Bart's hands on them.

"How long have we been out?"

Bart looked at the watch on his wrist and ran a hand through his hair, fluffing out his bed-head. "It's eleven o' clock."

Chloe looked at her own watch to see for herself as she sat down next to him. "I wonder how Lois and Clark are doing?"

"I wouldn't worry about those two..." Bart dismissed standing to his feet to head to the kitchen. "...they're probably at the Fortress of Solitude shacking it out."

She raised her brow and glared at him as he smacked his hand against the air and thrust-ed his hips in a suggestive gesture, causing his face to drop and a nervous chuckle to escape his mouth.

"Umm....kidding."

"Clark wouldn't take advantage of Lois like that, Bart."

"Ah, See, Clark wouldn't, but my money is on the RBB and your cousin's lack of will power around the guy." He laughed, dodging the pillow Chloe threw from the couch and sped into the kitchen.

Chloe shook her head and sat back to get more comfortable as Bart came back with two sodas. "Don't tell her I said this, but Lois is really in love with Clark, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Dude, don't tell her I said this..." Bart mocked playfully as he cocked his head to the side. "....but I think the whole world knows it, Chlo."

"Except those two." Chloe sighed amusingly and shook her head at their blindness. "Clark is just making it worse by not telling her that he's the Red-Blue-Blur. She has it pretty hard for both of them actually."

"But they're the same person!" Bart exclaimed exasperatedly as he just watch Chloe shrug her shoulders. "We seriously need to help those two out."

"Oh, no, Bart you're not dragging me into anything." Her eyes gazed at him like he was crazy and folded her arms to stand her ground. "I think it's time for us to get to bed, anyway, it's pretty late."

"Didn't know you wanted to get back in the sack with me so soon." Bart teased, wiggling his brow and giving her his wide boyish-grin.

"Time for you to go!" Chloe groaned and went to the door, holding it open and smiling for him to leave.

"Aww, come on I was hoping to spend the week in Metropolis." He leaned against the door post, trying to be suave as he folded his arms and smiled charmingly.

"Uh-huh, not going to work." She said and gave a little wave to him. "Bye, Bart. You can speed back to Florida in what twelve seconds?"

"Come on, one night and I promise to behave." He begged, crossing his heart and raising his hand in the air like a boy scout. "I'll even pitch in to do breakfast in the morning."

"Bart."

"Please." He dragged out and placed his hands together in front of him like he was saying a prayer, but it was the fake pout on his face that did her in.

"Fine." She sighed not sounding so sure that it was such a good idea and pointed to the sofa. "You can sleep on the couch."

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head, Chloe catching a glimpse of a washed board stomach and a slight build before quickly turning away and blushing as he jumped on the couch and laid back to get comfortable.

Chloe started to head to bed herself and stopped a few feet away to raise a brow at him, a smirk on her lips. "Oh, and to let you know, my bedroom door will be locked."

"Dang it." He faked disappointment with a snap of his fingers and winked his eye at her teasingly. "At least I have you in my dreams, can't escape from me there, babe."

She rolled her eyes and started off for bed again. "Good night, Bart."

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"

She turned around head leaning against the doorway post and smiled, her straight blond strands tucked behind her ears. "I think you should sleep while you still can."

"Oooh, is that a promise?"

"Night, Bart."

He smiled widely at teasing her, he enjoyed it way too much, and watched as she darkened the apartment with the switch off of the lights, her small frame leaving to her bedroom.

"Night, Chlo."

* * *

_You're not going to die!....You are not going to die!....You ARE not going to die!...._

Lois' pressed eyes popped open as the wind pressing against their bodies wasn't so harsh as it was before, so suddenly, and instead of her hazel eyes seeing a road, sidewalk, grass, dirt--solid ground--passing beneath her, like there should have been, there was....clouds!

White billowy clouds that looked like giant cotton balls floating in the sky when you were on the ground looking up, but being up this high with them and they looked much more intimidating and frightening. Especially, since there was nothing beneath them, they were miles up above the land and images of falling to her death and splattering like a dropped egg kept playing over and over in her head.

"Shit! I'm going to die!" Lois squeaked and clung to his neck tighter as she buried her face into his shoulder and as if she still couldn't believe it, her hazels came open wide to see nothing but blue space and white mists passing by.

She turned her head to see a flock of geese in their famous triangle soaring through the sky right next to them, one turning its head to give her a curious look as if knowing they shouldn't be up here and squawked at her before they tilted off in another direction with loud honks and calls among their group. A hiccup and nervous little laughter broke from between her lips as the wind softly whipped against her wisps of chocolate hair.

"We're flying..." Lois said but still couldn't believe as the words came out between clamped teeth and her eyes took in their height way.....way, way up from the ground.

All that could be seen was white.....white....sky....and more white. She couldn't tell if they were even over land or water or if they were even on earth anymore. Except for their feathery friends a few moments ago, she would have thought he skipped them off to another planet.

"Ok, this is amazing." She said nervously, nodding her head fast as the grips of fear had her stomach in knots. "If this is the amazing thing you wanted to show me. Oh, I'm amazed....I'm so amazed....this is just so freaken....amazing!"

Clark would have laughed if this was any other time....in any other situation....but seeing as how they were miles off the ground and he didn't know exactly what he was doing in this gravity-less little stunt of 'his'....'he' being the keyword....since he was the one flying....laughter died in his throat, becoming dust and choking him up.

"I'm glad you think so...but..." He swallowed hard and tightened his hold on her all the more. "....this wasn't what I wanted to show you."

"We're flying...." She emphasized after a moment of silence, speaking as if to a little child. "...what more amazing can you get?"

"I see..." The Red-Blue-Blur stated, getting what she was saying and meekly answered. "...but not literally..."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked looking at him skeptically and feeling the life drain from her body, she wasn't going to like this.

"See, I kind of have this aversion...."

"Uh-huh." She pressed him on, she really wasn't liking this.

"....to heights." He replied hesitantly, his body tense and she could feel every rock-solid muscle in his arms grow harder.

Lois nodded her head slowly as she fought what he was saying from sinking in, she didn't want to know the truth, but reality was being a bitch and smashed right through anyway.

"We're flying...in the sky..." She insisted again in a voice that hinted at panic underneath the calmness before her voice raised in that hidden finickiness. "AND YOU HAVE YOUR EYES CLOSED!"

Lois clung as if her life depended on it and moaned in fear as she felt like she could do nothing but rant out every single thought that came to her mind. "We are going to die!"

She looked down and then regretted it as she closed her eyes tightly and let loose fearful noises. "We are up so high I can't tell if we are going to drown or smash into the ground when we fall."

"Lois, you're not helping." Clark felt something change as his own fear begun to build, like something clicked 'off'.

"Oh, no." she turned her face to him and shook her head as her hands tapped at his shoulders as if that would help, guessing exactly what was going on. "No....no....no..."

"Do something, quick!" He bit out in a groan as their bodies began to free fall through the clouds.

The sound of air whooshing fast past their ears as Lois' hair whipped up to the sky with their speedy drop to earth.

"What do you want me to do!" Lois shouted sarcastically above the rushing noise. "Pull out your bag of Tinker Bell dust and tell you to think happy thoughts?"

The Red-Blue-Blur laughed despite being scared out of his mind, Lois was still defiant even in the face of fear and death, but despite the fear of imminent death, he was scared of her dying more then him. He was scared of loosing her, of never telling her what he's been holding back to tell her for too long.

"Lois...I'm-"

"Ok, I got something!" She shouted loudly above the air, cutting him off before he could confess his soul and she continued with her ranting not even stopping to breath, knowing he would hear her with his sensitive hearing. "Something I never even told Chloe, my close cousin, and God help me if Clark finds out I told you, he'll break the deal we have with each other....but....but....When I first met him.....it was in a corn field....."

Despite the fear, being out of his mind scared, he felt himself go back to that day only remembering what he could from Kal's memories and his lips tugged into a grin.

"....He was stalk naked....was hit by a lightening bolt....lost his memory or something like that. Well...I-I tried not to look....I really did......but it was there.....just hanging....you know...And I'm a pervert....you can call me that, I don't care....I starred and I kept looking.....and what he really doesn't know.....is that....I...I snapped a few pictures of him....and me....before I took him to the hospital..."

His mouth was in a full out bloom, he could kiss her right then. He wanted to so badly, he could of laughed and cried at the same time for what she was doing, being so brave for him when she could of just thought of herself.

"You're lying!"

"I know!" She shouted in a nervous laugh-cry, nodding her head, as her sweaty fingers gripped into his cape tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Did it work?"

"I think so!" He blared back so she could hear. "But it's going to be a bumpy landing, this is my first time, I don't have this down packed, yet."

"That's great!" She chirpped nervously.

"Hold on!" He shouted as their bodies were only moments away from meeting earth, he trying to slow them down as much as he could but he could already feel this flying ability leaving him.

The Red-Blue-Blur rolled to his back at the last moment, cradling Lois into his body to protect her from the impact as they landed like they had fallen from a really tall tree or mountain. They skidded fast a few feet before coming to a stop, both too shocked and breathing too rapidly to move right away as nerves jumped and shook in their bodies. Lois peaked her head up, realizing it wasn't dirt and ground they landed into but heaps of snow and ice but mostly the soft, crunchy stuff broke their fall.

She looked down at him, her chest breathing harshly and her heart beating painfully in her chest as adrenaline peaked through her body from such a rush. The cold making itself known and feeling control of herself once more, she realized the Red-Blue-Blur was still partly buried and covered in the snow. Her hands shot out and now frantically she began shoveling the snow off his body beneath her.

He gasped in air, the skin of his face exposed, blotched red with heat that his body was always unaturally warmer with then surrounding things. Snow bits melting on his black goggles as Lois wiped away more snow off his face and body watching as his chest rose and fell so quickly she couldn't count them.

"Are you ok?" Her voice stuttered from the harsh freezing temperature and dwindling shock.

He nodded, gasping in air as the same lurid emotions gripped him. "Yea...are you ok?"

"Yea." She spoke out, her breath clouding around her face.

"Good." He answered for a lack of something better to say as he tried to overcome the passing fear of almost loosing her.

"Yea....good." She copied, head slowly nodding and before she knew what she was doing she had handfuls of snow and was smashing them in his face.

The Red-Blue-Blur sputtered as the snow obscured his vision and went into his nose and mouth. "What the hell?!"

"Are you crazy!" She shouted, she was pissed....she was really scared, falling and thinking she was going to die...that this was it...every single moment of her life passed before her eyes.

Her love for her brainy cousin, their Chlo-lo time, getting into trouble and having fun. The General, though, he wasn't the best father in the world, he was still her daddy, shaped her to be the woman she was today. Lucy, her rebellious sister, that reminded Lois of herself at moments, maybe why it was so hard to understand or take her seriously at times. Martha and Johnathan Kent, the parents she wished she could have had, their warmth their love and the best thing they had that was in her life....their son.

Clark, all she could think about, all that mainly ran through her mind. She was never going to see him again....tease him about his affinity toward plaid. See his blue eyes....watch his lips curl into that charming Kent grin that made her smile like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. She was never going to call him Smallville for the last time.....never tell him how much she loved him.

**Be careful...**

As she fell those words kept popping in her head and if she died she kept thinking how sad she was going to make him because she said, 'I will', and now she was going to die, breaking her word to him...

The Red-Blue-Blur grabbed her hands between his two, quickly, rubbing out the cold and heating his own hands up with his heat-vision to warm them up faster. The ice-cold weather here was so terrible that exposure to it for mere seconds could cause severe frostbite to ones limbs and she'd been digging in the snow. She helped him to get out of the artificial snow drift he created with their landing just to smash handfuls in his face. He didn't understand it, until he seen them-

Her hazel-green orbs could always speak so clearly to him when she could never use words to describe her emotions. Tears, like diamonds froze onto her cheeks from her warm, salty eyes. She wasn't scared for herself, but for him, a complete stranger to her, or so she thought, but more importantly she feared loosing her family and her friends. Not knowing that mainly she feared loosing Clark--him.

His hand latched onto the back of her neck, her chocolate waves clumped between his fingers as he pulled her down onto his body, bringing her face scant inches from his. Their lips so close they brushed lightly against each other, electrifying the tense air that was already charged with emotions. He wanted to do it, get it over with, press his lips to hers and remember heaven once more as he remembered it that night in the alley when he was pretending to be the Green Arrow.

"I'm sorry, Lois." He whispered and like a feather, he skimmed his mouth over her lips, inhailing her sweet, nectar-like breath as its warmth skidded over his lips. "Forgive me."

She couldn't hate him, it was too hard, and it confused the hell out of her why she even felt that way. She wasn't nearly as mad as she was grateful to be alive....to feel....to love....to live. It started out as a bubble in her throat that tickled and became worse until her body was shaking on top of his in little light bounces as she laughed. They survived despite falling miles from the sky and all she could do was laugh in the face of all of that.

His lips widened and joined into the infectious laughter feeling the same powerful giddiness that was pure gratefulness to be alive and that they were ok. They're laughter became still as he stared into hazel windows and she peered into his black goggles and with lips that were barely touching her own. The desire to kiss her came stronger than ever, but he couldn't do it....not this way....not as the Red-Blue-Blur.

He wanted her to care for him, but not as this hero and it was killing him inside because it seemed this guy, in blue and red leather, was the one she wanted. How could Clark Kent compare? He reached his free hand up against her cheek, savoring the feel of silky skin on the palm of his hand and feeling only a bit bitter inside that this was the closest he would ever get to doing this to her....as the RBB.

With one fluid motion, the Red-Blue-Blur brought them to his feet and once more brought Lois to the sanctuary of his chest. Seeing her confused gaze in what she thought would have been a moment filled with kissing between them too.

She let out a breath, determined not to let things get anymore awkward then they already had been, not that she could call almost dying awkward.

"Not that I need the frequent flyer miles, or anything, but I think we should keep to land." She teased her throat still tight, but that was understandable. "Besides until you get better, it kinda puts a damper on the whole, 'flying is the safest mode of travel' thing."

"I'm sorry, its the affect you have on me." He teased back and was glad that things could smooth over easily between them.

"I'll try to be less distracting." Lois gave him a playful wink before shuddering and glancing around the Winter Wonderland surroundings. "Shouldn't I have brought a coat....parka....snow gear?"

He chuckled at her accusation and her eyes came in to glare his way and before she could retort he pulled his red cape around them, wrapping it over her body. Her brows raising up at such a intimate position with him, it was like being under the covers with him in bed, but she couldn't think that way....and not have her body respond.

She watched as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, his lips pulling into a smile. "I was hoping to be the one to keep you warm."

Her mind short-circuit at all the things his words implied and the images they caused to pop into her head. He was going to have her committed before this one day was up, she would barely survive if she had other days with him.

"So, that's what the cape is for? To trap defensless woman?"

"There's nothing defenseless about you, Lois. I'm sure you could take me on." His small wink didn't suggest fighting but something more fun than that and horizontal in nature, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she turned her face away.

Clark was feeling bold, or was it that she was the one making him that way? He didn't care what it was, it brought a freedom to him he never felt unless under Red-K and inhibition-less, hurting others. But this was pure him and with Lois pulling it out of him, pulling out this hero from inside.

"Ready to give it a go again? We're not that far now." His deep voice spoke, glad that the voice modifier wasn't damaged during their crash landing or she noticed it.

Lois looked skeptically and only a bit scared as she gave a brave smile. "Minus the flying, of course."

"Don't worry, I think the phase is over." The Red-Blue-Blur smiled agreeably and with her arms firmly around his neck and face against his shoulder he super-sped the rest of the way.

It was quick, so quick she wasn't even sure they moved at all. She just know the world wasn't rushing around her anymore. Everything was still...peaceful...quiet. Her heeled flats touched the ground, and she thanked God she decided against wearing fancier heels. The ground was cold even through the hard material covering her feet but it was tolerable and easy to forget when astonished by the view.

"This is your home?" She whispered in awe, green meeting clear crystal as her eyes roamed over the ice structures jutting out from the frozen ground in slanted angles all around them.

"It's beautiful."

He watched her as she turned around in his arms, his cape surrounding both of them but the intimacy was lost to her as she stared, stunned, by where they were.

"It really is." The Red-Blue-Blur agreed as he tugged back a curl behind her ear and uncoiled himself from being captivated by her, the Fortress around him surely didn't compare. "I told you it was amazing."

Lois faced him at the feel and hearing the flutter of the cape coming around her body, his fingers tying it loosely under her neck to keep it over her shoulders. She pulled the material close to her body, smiling at his lingering warmth still on the material but would have rather stayed in his embrace.

"And, I don't really live here....it's just a place I come to when I need to-"

"Get away?" Lois finished for him, he looked up from a long crystal he was toying with between his hands and smiled at her.

"Yea." He nodded and walked in front of her handing her the smooth ice that wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. " Or learn about who I am."

She slid her fingers over the groves, feeling the weight and how it was like nothing she ever felt before. "It must make you sad to be the only one of your kind."

The Red-Blue-Blur shook his head as he leaned against an ice pillar, arms folded, studying her. "Not alone."

"There's more like you?" Her intrest piqued, excitingly dragging out her notepad that thankfully she tucked away and wasn't lost during their fall.

"Yea, she's quite unique."

Lois' face dropped at the sound of 'she', there was another Kryptonian and a female one at that. What did it matter that there were dozen of female humans around when he had one of his own kind? What did she matter to him with that fact?

"Oh, a mate?" Lois sounded sour to his ears though her mood suggested she could care less...but did he dare name it? She sounded.....jealous.

He couldn't stop the burst of laughter errupting his lips at what she said and it echoed around them, bouncing off the huge crystal walls....it was absurd!

She glarred, her lips twisting in a smirk. "I'm really failing to see the punch line to my own joke."

"I don't think it would be appropriate if I went out with my cousin, Lois." He explained when he was finally able to speak.

"Oh." She bit on her bottom lip in embarrassment but still couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips. "She's your cousin?"

His hooded-head nodded as he gave her a teasing grin. "My father's niece."

"I'm glad!" She said too ethusiastically, that this Kryptonian female was his cousin and not a girlfriend or wife. "That you're not alone, I mean."

He smiled knowing other wise and nodded his head in a direction before them as he lead her on a tour of his crystal fortress.

They spent hours talking and telling each other stories about themselves. It felt like an eternity passed within the ice structure, laughing, chatting while his fingers stroke down the back of her hand between them. Moments of her looking up and piercing him with those amazing hazel eyes, her smile lighting her face up. It was their own world in white, where no one could touch them and nothing on the outside even mattered.

"Can I ask you somehting." The Red-Blue-Blur asked as thier laughter subsided from an earlier story.

"I guess..." She shrugged, lips twisted teasingly. "....it's only fair. I practically dragged everything from you."

"Back in the sky..."

"When we were falling to our death?"

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

Lois smiled widely and shook her head. "Probably not."

He chuckled but felt his neck flex with guilt for what he was about to say, but it was himself he was inquiring about. He felt he had a right to know--needed to know what she really thought about him--Clark Kent.

"....of all the stories you could of told me, you told me about Clark Kent in that moment we thought we were going to die. You....You were thinking about him?"

She didn't hesitate, but she did look away unable to meet the gaze she knew was fixed on her behind those dark goggles.

"Yes."

He touched his fingers to her cheek and she looked at him. "Are you and him..."

"He's my best-friend I care about him a lot." She shrugged, not exactly answering as she stood to her feet.

"Just friendd?" He asked and could see her shoulders stiffen at the question.

"Honestly...." she blew out a breath from between her lips and twirled around to face him, her hands out to the side. The cape flowing around her like a red gown, giving a nervous laugh.

"I don't know..." shrugging her her shoulders. "....it's confusing." chuckled but not feeling the merriment. "I was never good with relationships...I always seem to choose the wrong guy."

He nodded, she could see his mouth in a tight line, she didn't need to see his eyes to know disappointment was there....but not knowing why.

"You two seem close." His hooded head followed as she uneasily paced in front of him.

"Well, it's kinda entitled with being best-friends and all." Her eyes slitted and her head tilted to side as if she was studying him.

"What's he like?"

"I have a pretty good knack for reading people and I'm seeing this as either jealousy or maybe you have a thing for Clark?" She cocked her brow. "If it's the latter I can give you his phone number?"

The Red-Blue-Blur shook his head vigorously, holding his hand up in front of him. "NO, it's nothing like that....I just wanted to know about the guy who has such a hold over you."

"Smallville?" Lois smirked and rolled her eyes. "A hold over me?"

His pearly whites shown through his smile, a fake confusing gesture on his face. "Smallville?"

"It's what I call Clark because of where he lives....it's to tease him." She dismissed with a small shake to her head like that explained it all.

"Look, Clark and I....Clark and I....We-We're just laughable together." She laughed but it was only half-heartedly so. "We would kill each other before the first date even began. He would say seven I would naturally disagree because it's too early and say eight and...and...it would just be a big mess."

"So, you couldn't picture yourself with him at all than?"

Lois twirled away from him, the long cape billowing past her ankles as she nibble on her bottom lip. "Don't get me wrong, Clark is a great guy. He's decent and honorable....more then any man I know...maybe besides you."

She said looking at him over her shoulder before sighing and walking a few feet to peer through a slanted crystal pillar to the outside snowy world.

"What we have is so perfect..." She chuckled just thinking about her farm boy. "He knows how I like my coffee and I know what look on his face means he's gone into one of his brooding episodes..."

She whirled around to face him a huge smile on her face. "...and it's ok, because it's who he is. He takes a lot on his shoulders for one guy and I find out it just because he cares so much."

Her face fell as she thought deeply about them. "He puts up with so much from me..." a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "My special occasions when I get wasted and wanna play guitar hero until two in the morning or sing 80's rock ballads and he's perfectly fine with that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Lois turned her head slowly to him, hazel eyes glassy. "Me.....like I said, not much luck with relationships...and I don't want to ruin what we have."

He stepped to her, erasing the space between them. "You can't believe that?"

She looked up to his face, a small smile what he saw curve her mouth. "I'm not brave enough to dare find out."

"You not brave?" He laughed and her eyes closed as his fingers traced around her lips.

Lois shook her head whether it was to escape the haze he placed over her or dismiss what he said, she changed the subject anyway. "What about you? Any special girl in your life?"

The Red-Blue-Blur stepped closer until he could not only hear her heart beating fast but felt it against his chest as well. "I think you know the answer to that one."

Yea, he loved how her cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head so he wouldn't see, before raising it back up to him, determined not to let him turn her into a giddy little girl.

"One last question?" She asked for permission, like she needed it, he would have told her anything. Or just about anything.

"Shoot."

"What is the one main thing you want to tell the people of Metropolis....of the world?"

His brows creased as he thought carefully and hard about it then smiling as the perfect set of words came to him. "Tell the people of Metropolis they have nothing to fear from me. I'm not the enemy many are trying make me out to be. I come here to help human kind of all races and hope to stand as not an idol but a symbol of Truth, Justice and the American way...."

* * *

The 'ride' back home went more smoothly, anything that didn't involve plunging from the sky to the ground below was a good thing in Lois' book. She was on her feet in no time, back on her own balcony connected to her apartment as she stood before him. Even with the day she had, she wasn't ready to say good night and his hands resting on her hips told he wasn't willing for the night to be over either.

Hands resting on his shoulders she raised to the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek, though it was close to his lips. "Thanks."

Under his goggled eyes, his lips stretched into a smile. "For not giving you a repeat episode of crash course 101?"

"There's that." Lois laughed softly, her hazel eyes sparkling from the moon light. "But, really, thanks for trusting me."

He pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling back to look at her. "No, thank you....for being a friend."

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand slipped into his as her lips scrunched into a dismissive smile. "Anytime."

Feeling the need to be gallant...and because he wanted to...The Red-Blue-Blur raised Lois' hand to his lips, placing a kiss there before his covered eyes peeked up to her.

"Sweet dreams, Lois."

The breath caught in her throat, she couldn't breath let alone speak but some how she managed. "You too."

He turned away from her, red cape following behind, stepping up onto and standing on the ledge of her balcony. His hand saluting her off before he stepped over the edge, she only gave a slight squeak and ran to the ledge, seeing him already super-speeding off through the streets in a flash of blue and red. Lois turned around her hands pressed against her chest felling the gallop of her heart and sporting the biggest smile of her lips. So, much so her cheeks were hurting and she didn't even care.

Lois wanted to scream, but feared making a fool of herself by the Red-Blue-Blur hearing her, and no doubt with her excitement he would be able to hear her across the other side of the world. Humming dreamily to herself, Lois made her way into her apartment, turning on lights as she went until she got to her bedroom. There she threw herself back on her bed, laughing out loud and feeling the thrill of the night she had with Metropolis' Angel and she couldn't stop smiling, nor did she want to.

* * *

Clark sighed as he got into his apartment, head dropping back against the door as he slowly absorbed all that happened tonight with Lois. He shook his head at himself at so many close calls that almost occurred....him almost kissing her more than one time....almost flying, which he didn't do for long and find out he couldn't do again, having tried on the way back to his apartment....and the biggest one--almost getting them killed!

He rubbed his hands through his shaggy locks and scrubbed them down his face, not know exactly what had made him start flying in the first place all he knew was that he was thinking how happy he was being around Lois and the next thing he knew they were in the air.

"She's going to get me killed before I get my first gray." He groaned into his palms and came to at the buzz coming from his cell phone left on the end table by his couch.

It was Bart, good he could ask how things went with Chloe.

**From: Bart  
Did you score??? ;)**

**Received:  
Aug 7 11:32 pm**

Or maybe not.

Clark shook his head as he typed a response to his crazy friend.

**From: Clark  
No! :P****  
How did things go with Chloe?**

**Receieved:  
Aug 7 11:33 pm**

A second passed as Clark got a reply, Bart was really a speedy typer.

**From: Bart  
Did the RBB score??? hehehe  
And, dude, aren't you going to ask  
me if I scored???**

**Received:  
Aug 7 11:33 pm**

Two words were the only message he was going to send him.

**From: Clark  
Goodnight Bart**

**Received:  
Aug 7 11:34 pm**

Clark laughed as he got an 'lol' from Bart with a 'you're no fun' text, grabbing off his red cape and tossing it to the bedroom floor as he entered to call Lois...

* * *

Her head snapped to her right side where her purse laid by her head, inside her annoying cell phone was vibrating like mad. Too happy to be annoyed, she reached in pulling out her cell to see Clark calling her.

"Hello, Smallville." Lois sighed, her voice almost sing-song like as she fluffed a pillow to lay her head on.

"Nice to see you were able to unglued yourself from the RBB." Clark's voice teased on the other end of the line, laying back against the headboard of his bed as he stripped the black goggles from his face, the red cape long ago abandoned to the floor.

"Ha. Ha. I think that funny bullet got lodge up your-"

"Lois!"

"What? I was going to say rib cavity, geesh, Smallville."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he heard her laughing, she was so lying.

"Besides, do you have me on a timer or something? I just walked in like five minutes ago, I'm literally taking off my heels as I speak."

"No..." Lois could practically see the timid shrug of his shoulders through the phone. "...I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Awww...." She cooed on the phone and laughed. "....was Clarkie worried. Come on, Smallville, I was with the RBB, how much danger could I have be-"

Lois stopped abruptly as she remembered their smacked down with planet earth and gravity, while a cold chill of memories of free falling popped into mind.

"Lo, did something happen?" Clark asked with concern, knowing very well what it was. "You went very quiet all of a sudden there."

"No..." Lois cleared her voice as she squeaked when she first spoke. "...No...pfft...it was perfect."

"Did Lois Lane just _pffft_?" Clark teased.

"Clark Kent I said girls pffft, not guys!"

"Yea, but you don't!" He had her on that one--Damn, it! He knew her so well--and could practically see her nibble on her bottom lip trying to come up with a retort.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Smallville?" Lois smirked giving him an evil look through the phone. "Where's Mrs. K to come take away your cell phone and send you to bed?"

"I think having my own place allows me to go to bed whenever I want." Clark laughed, placing phone between shoulder and ear to take off his boots. "So, how was it with what's his name?"

"Careful, Clarkie, the green-eyed monster is starting to show." Lois taunted as she stretched out onto her back on her bed giving a little yawn before settling down with her fingers aimlessly gliding up and down her blouse covered stomach. "And the Red-Blue-Blur was wonderful. Charming. A Gentleman....and just....amazing!"

He heard her overly-dramatic, dreamy sigh and wanted to gag. "Yea, not really caring about him...What I want to know is where's he from? What is he? Does he-"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Smallville, you'll have to read it in print with everyone else." Lois said to his curiosity and stifled another yawn behind her hand. "Anyway I got to get a couple of hours of sleep before I can work on this article. I want to get this thing printed and hot off the press by tomorrow."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely, a lot is depending on this and I for one is going to see that some kind of order is restored back to this city."

He smiled proudly to know and have someone as great as her in his life, admiration didn't come close to how he felt. "You're amazing, Lo."

The corner of her mouth twitched up into an embarrassing smile at his complement and was glad he couldn't see the flush over her cheeks, but not knowing that he seen plenty of it tonight to know she was now blushing again. "Thanks, Smallville......You're.....You're incredible too."

She bit hard on her bottom lip, there was so much more that she wanted to tell him after what she experienced today; near death, she had so much to say....but fear....rejection...ruining their friendship kept the lock on her mouth clamped shut.

He chuckled. "Our little secret, right?"

Tears wet her hazel eyes, her hands came up to wipe them away before she could really get started with the water works, to think she could of not been here right now for their banter and managed somehow to keep from chocking out her words.

"Yea....like our friendship." She teased, and coughed out a laugh as she was bombaded with so much emotions. "Hey, Smallville?"

"Yea, Lo?"

"Thanks....Thanks for checking up on me."

"Of course....anytime." He said genuinely, his lips smiling against the receiver. "Sweat dreams, Lois."

Her brows pulled together at the familar words said to her just moments ago, of all things he could of said, 'Good night' or just plain 'Night' he said that, before she could dwell on it any longer she shook it away out of her head, too tired to analyze it.

"Sweet dreams, Smallville." She whispered, waiting until she heard his side of the line end before hanging up her cell phone.

"Clark..." She sighed, smiling softly as she turned over to catch a few Zs before waking up to write a hard rough draft of the article that would be on the front page of the Daily Planet's paper.

She would fix up the majority of it later that day, she still was going to need the new Chief Editor's permission, not like there was going to be any trouble there. He would surely let her drop that stupid earlier assignment she had due to work full speed ahead on this one. Taking a quick nap....too short for her taste...an hour later with a pot or two of coffee she was at her desk typing away, making sure everything she wanted to say came out just so.

About four hours later with it being well after three in the morning and having nearly twenty pages of all that she got from her interview, she'd worried about condensing it later when she had at least six hours of sleep put in. Hand over mouth, she gave out a particularly large yawn and jumped as a rolling thunder broke through the silence that once was filled with the echoes of her fingers tapping against keys.

"Great so much for sleep, I guess." Lois stumbled to her feet, body more tired then she realized as she grabbed the edge of the desk to keep her balance.

Carefully she stepped toward her bed, collapsing upon it as soon as her skin touched the soft cotton of her sheets. She let out a low yawn as she sprawled out onto her back and slipped into oblivion.

Thunder murmured sweet nothings in the distance being chased by lighting in their cat and mouse game. Lois's head tumbled side to side, groaning in her restless sleep. The silhouette of flashes outlining her placid figure, her wild chocolate waves like a halo around her serene beauty.

* * *

_A seductive smile lazily crosses her full lips as a soft pant escapes her mouth. With a teasing drawl, she feels his strong fingers make contact with her inner thigh, hating the denim that kept her skin from savoring his. He places his knee between her legs, pushing her legs farther apart to accommodate his intrusion between them._

_"Couldn't stay away?" She smiles wider with anticipation._

_He runs his hand higher loving the different sound she makes as he got closer to the heat between her legs.....where she really wanted him to be._

_"Like you could?" He teases, changing the route of his large hands to skim over her shapely hips to the shiny buckle of her belt._

_He takes his time, tracing the cool metal, the skin from his fingers brushing against her ever so teasingly that she whines in frustration that he's purposely driving her crazy. Allowing the tension to rise until she could do nothing but squirm beneath him, wanting him to touch her so bad she felt would burst and melt if he didn't hurry the hell up!_

_He grabs her rounded hips, pinning her down roughly to the bed, exciting her even more as he kept her firmly in place, demandingly._

_"You're too impatient." He lets out in a silky growl._

_"And you're enjoying this way too much." Lois pants, biting the tip of her finger hard from the steady build of sensations and groans as her body knots deliciously in so many places._

_A dark thought, though intervenes in the walls of fog surrounding her brain, screaming that this dream was unlike so many other erotic fantasies she had on so many lonely night....Evaporation of consciousness quickly took over as she felt his fingers teasingly slide down the zipper of her jeans and run over the elastic band of her low cut panties._

_She whimpers out, trying to hold back her cries of pleasure as he nips her skin between his white teeth just below her navel and lavishly licks and sucks over the stings from the bites to sooth them. He smiles viciously into her waiting skin as his hands busy with easing down the denim jeans down the sides of her hips._

_Her stomach contracts into small spasms from his possessive touch that wasn't just branding her body, this man was claiming her soul and every part of her sanity. Lois bites down harder on her finger as she tries to keep certain sounds at bay not willing to make it so easy for him._

_His eyes grew hungrier, heavy, the perfect bedroom eyes as they took their fill of the body that was made just for him...and he'd be damned if another man would touch her....or she would crave another man's touch. He was going to make sure she knew exactly to whom she belonged to._

_He leaned over her, his body blocking out the world until there was only him in her view...his large hand slid down her taunt stomach and she wanted to cry out with a need only he could satisfy...but she was never one to make it easy for him._

_Sensing her defiance for him to hear her cries of pleasure, he....._

* * *

Lois jolted up at the loud shrill from the alarm on her bedside table, nearly smacking the thing to the floor as her heart thudded away against her chest wall painfully. Her chocolate strands were badly tousled in a serious case of bed hair. The thick chocolate waves wet along with the rest of her body, covered with a sheen of sweat and realized the sheets were twisted between her legs and wrapped around her.

As frustrating aches, claimed parts of her body that wouldn't be truely satisfied with anyhing else but what she really needed....a man. That damn dream was so sexy...too much so that it left her hot and bothered with no relief. And what made it worse was that she couldn't even see the guy's face! Not really, anyway.

All she knew he had the most seductive, deepest voice she ever heard and the lingering chills from the dream swept through her body until she groaned out in both pleasure and frustration.

She jumped again as the alarm blared once more not having been turned off but been put on snooze. Lois turned to slam the damn thing to the ground but gasped when she saw the time.

"Shit, I'm late!"

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed ;) hehehe N if you so did, please tell me about it and REVIEW! Thanks a bunch, hopefully I'll keep updating quickly, we'll see! Review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you truly, really, truly, really, truly, really, so much for the reviews everyone! You can't imagine the big, creepy, happy grin on my face reading all of them! lol

This isn't all of what I have written for this chapter but it was getting ridiculously long and I still have so much to write especially for the best part ;) hehe--which I'm hoping to have out by tomorrow, depending how the muses are treating me--also I'm gonna try to keep the dream as....hmmm...'clean' as I can or if you guys really want the 'hot and steamyness', let me know and on the sites that call for it, I'll just post that part in it's respective Rated-R section. lol

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This was just great!

She had the story of the century and here she was running late getting the prize winning article out on print, and hopefully bring a means to calm everyone down concerning the RBB.

Damn dream!

It was bad enough running on only five hours of sleep from a night that couldn't have been any more....._Interesting_...if Stephen King himself decided to pop in to put a loop or two at some point of the night. Not only did she confess to herself about loving Clark Kent--still chocking that one up to nearly dying--She was falling for a guy she barely even knew, though she did get a pretty good history of him, and until last night, he'd only been a voice on the phone.

A guy whose face she still haven't seen. But that didn't stop her from wanting him to kiss her and wanting to kiss him back.

_You can sure pick them, Lane...Uh-huh..._

Then there was that dream.

The one that blasted her already amped-up hormones with a shot of Red Bull, as if they needed any help! Leaning against the bathroom door, Lois bit down hard on her bottom lip, but pain was doing nothing to erase the feel of his kiss-me-crazy lips on her stomach making her muscles ripple as he kissed from her navel to...

....and those large hands between her legs....

....that voice...

"Of all days!" Lois shouted heatedly to herself before she quickly showered--ice cold--and donned the first thing her hands grabbed from the closet.

She was brushing through her soppy hair when her cell phone rang, ringtone set for Chloe.

"Hey, Babes, really can't talk right now..." Lois greeted in a rush, placing phone to her shoulder as she grabbed her toothbrush.

Chloe's eyes nearly popped from her head at Lois' words and hearing her out of breath. Thoughts she didn't want to think; her cousin being in a very compromising position with a certain red and blue character brought unwanted, impure pictures to mind.

She grabbed her head and shook it like that would work to get rid of such thoughts. "Lois, what are.....You're not.....Are you...."

It took a second for Lois to realize what her cousin was having trouble saying as her brows furrowed, then shot up high on her forehead.

"Chloe!" The blond chuckled hearing her big Cos scream murder on the other end as she tried to hold the cell as far as she could from her ear.

Lois spat and rinsed her mouth before tapping it dry. "Seriously Chlo, how could you think so little of me....I mean, yea, I know I'm in 'need' and all."

"Sorry, Cos...." Chloe laughed, sheepishly rubbing hand through her blond hair. "It's just that Bart's been putting ideas in my head all night about you and the Red-Blue-Blur....and he does wear all that leather."

"Tell Tiny Tim to keep me out of that idity-bitty brain of his. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to keep you company." Lois went to take a sip from her freshly brewed cup of coffee that she made for the go, but paused at the thought that came to her. "Company was all he kept with you, right?"

"Are you falling for the Red-Blue-Blur?" Chloe retorted with a question of her own, even through the phone Lois could see the wicked little smile on her face.

"Thrilled that my love life is such a hot topic." Lois smirked while she grabbed purse and coffee on her way out the door. "But sadly no, as much as I would love to, I'm not in bed getting hot and sweaty with the RBB. I'm late for work and rushing to get this article printed before Steven...Frank....Charlie?"

Lois puffed her bangs from her face in irritation, having trouble remembering the name of the replacement Chief Editor for Tess. "Or whatever his name is, decides I'm just not Daily Planet material."

"Like that would ever happen."

"I'm three days late on a previous assignment." Lois huffed, pissed that she was being ridden to write some meager story about a bank robbery in which the stupid criminals called the cops on themselves, thinking they could escape before they arrived--The brainless vigilantes seen it happen in some movie and thought they could do the same.

Why bother writing something like that? When she could do so much better and had; she gotten an interview from the Red-Blue-Blur!

"Ouch." Chloe replied, knowing being that late with an article in the news world was like finding out about something that happened a month ago--Where have you been?

"Anyway, how did spending the night with 'Mini Me' go?" Lois teased and could hear Chloe go silent before deciding it best to say something.

"I thought you were late for work?"

"I am, but I'm heading there as we speak and you're holding back there, Missy."

Chloe's cheeks burned as she nipped on her lip, thoughts of laying on top of Bart with his hands on her bottom came to the surface.

"Sounding awfully guilty there, Chlo." Lois teased about Chloe's quietness and the clearing of her throat coming from her end. "You little Skank! Accusing me of sleeping with the RBB and you and Bart are the ones doing the tango."

Chloe burst with laughter and shook her head. "Nothing happened...Well...there was...Umm....touching...."

"I knew it!" Lois said triumphantly before her face fell into a sour expression and groaned teasingly at the images that came to mind. "Eww."

"Unintentionally!" Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes at Lois' teasing, determined to get off one subject she didn't want to face yet, she changed topics and asked. "And what about you and the RBB? You cant have me believe your entire night with the guy was innocent.'

Lois sighed unsure, and still bothered by the dream that happened afterwords. If anything she would presume him to be her faceless lover, but even the Red-Blue-Blur during odd momments of the night seemed similar to someone a little too close to home.....Nothing was adding up and she blamed the lack of sleep for her foggy mind.

"Long story...Long confusing story, to be exact." Lois chewed on the inside of her cheek as images of the dream came to mind. "...and the night was pretty innocent....until afterwards."

"Sounds......interesting." Chloe said not sure how to take her answer, but chalked it off as Lois being Lois and Clark not sure who he wanted to be to her.

"We'll have to do lunch later, you free?" Lois suggested as she joined the walking citizens of Metropolis on the congested sidewalks.

"Yea, how about we make it a double date? Bring Clark along..."

"Who are you bringing?" Lois raised her brow suspiciously, especially with the words double date being thrown around.

"Bart....who else?" Chloe replied like it should have been obvious.

"Chloe don't tell me he's still there?"

She guiltily looked around the corner at Bart having fun pretending to be Harry Potter as the spatchula in hand was his wand and he 'magically' turned the stove on to cook the scrambled eggs his 'wand' had beaten inside a bowel.

"Are you going to see the Red-Blue-Blur again?" She doing it again, asking a question as her answer.

"Chloe..." Lois moped, becoming extremely irritated as hell with the continual references of her and the RBB and the fact Bart was still with Chloe when her plan for the two was just one fun night, no morning-after mess.

"He spent one night, Lo." Chloe replied and quirked her brow. "And the last time I checked my driver's license said twenty-two."

"What's really going on between you two, Ms Twenty-two?"

"Nothing that you'll have to wait to read about in the paper." Chloe smirked, seeing as how Lois was the true one holding back. "I'm your cousin it's not fair to make me wait like everyone else to read about what happened last night between you and the RBB."

"Well, my dear cousin, everyone else won't be getting the really juicy details later at lunch. "Lois promised and seeing she arrived at the Daily Planet. "Got to go, babes, see you laters at Toni's."

"Bye, Lo."

Lois was bumped back against her shoulder as she tried to put away her cell, her purse falling to the ground as a man hurriedly rounded the corner of the building as if being chased with his rush to get somewhere fast.

"Excuse you!" Lois snipped, her body instantly crouching down to pick up the spilled contents of her purse around her feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Clumsy me, not paying attention to where I'm going." The man who bumped into her said and he bent down in front of her as well. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks." Lois said cautiously, there was something very nerving about the guy.

He reminded her of one of the many crocked politicians she had the displeasure of meeting for one too many interviews, they always left her feeling in need of a very good scrub down. Though, no matter how many baths they took, they always oozed something foul. Black, broad lens-ed shades blocked the sight of his eyes, slicked-back hair, cheap cologne and tacky business suit, all screaming slime ball. Danger!

His smile was friendly enough, though, no nuisance there, white teeth all in a straight row, but it did nothing to ease the warning bells that were sounding in her head. Or relax the crouching tiger, hidden dragon mode she had entered.

The suave leer on his face made her think he would have no problem groping her in broad day light in front of everyone or just as easily stab her without a care that so many people were around. It made her tense and ready to show this guy he picked the wrong girl to try and be intimidating to or try anything funny with. Combat and self-defense training didn't just keep her in good, slender shape...it meant she could kick some serious ass when the time called for it.

She felt only a little better as he did nothing more but hand over her last bit of items off the ground and gave a friendly enough smile and nod of his head.

"There you go. Have a nice day."

Lois watched as he disappeared in the heavy crowd and rolled her eyes at herself, mumbling. "Lack of sleep is making you paranoid."

Shaking her head for taking something so innocent and turning it into something bigger, Lois dusted down her skirt and followed a few people entering the Daily planet.

She was barely off the elevator and out the doors when her phone rang again, rolling her eyes at the constant interruptions in her day, but a sly smirk spread over her lips never the less as she placed it to her ear.

"Morning, Smallville."

"Lois, where are you? The new editor hasn't notice you not being here yet." Clark spoke, head darting around as he kept look-out for their Editor who hadn't made an appearance.

At least she wasn't the only one having trouble remembering his name--damn Smallville for not knowing so she would know--and continued to smile watching Clark a few feet in front of her, his back to her as he spoke on his cell. Not noticing the mad dash around the bull pen everyone was in or the more then usual upbeat charged mood that was the normal chaotic atmosphere around her.

"Mmm..." Lois faked a sleep filled groan, breathing loudly into the phone. "....still in bed with, Kal."

Her eyes furrowed in confusion as the phone almost dropped from his hands with the jerk of his body and watched as he pulled at his tie hard and nervously like he was going to rush off somewhere any second.

"Lois don't move, I'll be right there...Look. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner....just don't wake him up..."

"What? No, you Ding-Bat, I'm actually staring at a very wrinkled back of a sky-blue dress shirt." Lois said as she stepped up to him and watched him spin around with too much relief and shock in his baby-blue eyes to be fake and had her puzzled to no end while she shook her head.

"Lois!" Clark all but squeaked, obviously not expecting her to be standing there behind him as he almost crushed his phone to his chest into a million pieces, his skin must have gone three shades paler.

With the bit of information him and everyone watching the news a moment ago saw, he definitely wasn't exempted from the panic that started to break among the Metropolis citizens and had the bull pen in more of an uproar than usual days have brought. All which seem to go unnoticed to one feisty brunette that Clark knew had just waken up late, with the night she had and the fact that she wasn't on time for work.

His eyes roamed down her body, taking a second look that made color tint his cheeks....and the outfit that was currently covering....or the better word would be, lack there of....her body, told Clark all that he needed to know. Lois Lane needed a maximum of eight hours of sleep to be anywhere near working on all cylinders.

"What was that a few minutes ago?" He knew that look, the one that say 'you lie, you die' and 'you'd better tell me now', but as it so happened, he couldn't get words from his throat as his tongue seem to swell in his mouth for so many reasons.

One, he came so close to telling Lois the truth of who he really was, which he certainly couldn't be blamed for with the news broadcasting on almost every channel repeatedly about the Red-Blue-Blur robbing almost a half a billion dollars worth of large bills and jewelry from Metropolis' largest and most esteemed bank. He certainly couldn't be blamed for thinking that his other half, so to speak, Bizzaro had somehow returned, especially with the words Lois had just said a few minutes ago.

Two, being the biggest reason his throat seemed to have glue shoved down it was because his and every red-blooded male eyes, who wasn't still stunned about the news, were bulging from their heads, and tongues were hanging out at the dress that barely covered Lois'....assets.

It was red....it was small...it was short...and flowing like a piece of fabric that was just hanging on her body from a thin strap of string. Skimpy....sexy....erotic....all words that were running a rampage through his and every guys head that were staring hard--men who would kill to have his x-ray vision right now. Not that her dress left very much for imagination anyway.

"Earth to, Clarkie?" Lois snapped her fingers in front of his face, glaring her eyes as he came from wherever his mind slipped to. "Are you paying attention to me?"

How could he not?! There was something about a dress like that on a woman like her that turned men's eyes to moths...and she was a flame one didn't mind feeling the burn for.

Clark gulped and reached up to release steam from his collar that he was sure was building up. "Umm...sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said what do you mean about all that you just told me a few minutes ago?" Lois reiterated slowly between her teeth, maybe he would catch on better if she spoke like that and realizing a few things as she went over his questions. "What are you sorry about for not telling me sooner? And why shouldn't I wake him up....because you're coming over? To do what? Beat the guy up for sleeping with me?"

"So, you admit you slept with him?" Clark hissed in a loud whisper, he thought only they could hear as the wrong signals were getting crossed quickly.

"What business is it of yours, if I did!" Lois mimicked back in the same tone, only deciding to play along when his attitude became offensive, like he had any say in who she slept with.

"You may be my best-friend Clark, but you have no right to tell me who I can take into my bed."

"Like Hel-" Clark caught himself before he could get the entire sentence from his mouth---Like Hell, I don't!--but slammed it shut and locked his jaw stiffly as he pointed to the television screen as another round of continuous reporting about the bank robbery that the supposed Red-Blue-Blur held up, more like ran through, replayed again.

Managing to bite out heavily from tight, pale lips. "As your friend I feel it my right to share my concern when the man you slept with is not the hero you think but a criminal like those he sworn to protect this city from!"

Lois followed the direction his hand pointed to, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief as if she didn't want to believe his words....refuse to believe what she heard.

"Turn it up." She whispered...her voice so low that the person who had the remote at that time barely caught her words and did what she said as attention was now from the hotly bantering two and back to the news that mostly everyone knew about, except her.

_Moments ago.....Late last night as most of us slumbered, our 'Guardian Angel' of Metropolis decided to take a stroll.....and help himself to our hard earned savings...._

As if the words alone weren't proof enough for her to believe, her eyes glanced over to Clark who only swallowed hard and nodded his head to the tv for her to finish watching. There was going to be more....and she wasn't going to like any of it. Lois tore her eyes away from him and and reluctantly placed them back to the screen.

_....Metropolis Police Chief Williams has given us a briefing of what he could about last night's shocking revelation on our beloved hero...._

Clark watched from the corner of his eye as she bit nervously on her lip, confused and not understanding how any of this was possible. She never seen the guys face, that was true and maybe she didn't know him all that long...but she knew him....and he would never have done this. Why would he? While on screen a news anchor on the field held a mic close to the heavily rounded Chief Williams, to catch all that he had to say.

_...Sad to say, but this was reported to happen some time around 9 pm last night. There are three eye-witnesses, one being an administer to the bank and the two others being newly top clients of the bank, who can attest that it was the Red-Blue-Blur bashing from inside the safe with bags full of money and jewelry.....badly injuring the four security guards.....retired Metropolis officers.....who are in critical condition..._

"No..." Lois shook her head sadly, stunned as she couldn't even pay attention anymore to what was being said....this just couldn't be real. It just had to be a mistake.

The reporter hand, mic and all was snatched by Mrs Brahm, one of the newly top clients, as the camera suddenly focused on her loud cries and disheveled appearance; hair tossed in all directions as her cheeks were stained heavily with her black mascara running from her eyes.

_.....That....That....Monster stole my precious jewels!....Millions!.....All of them worth countless Millions!.....and now gone!.....All of them gone!.....He's no hero!__....He's a thief!.....A menace!...._

_.....A CRIMINAL!....._

Off behind her, Mr Brahm tried to detach his wife from the mic as the anchor fought for it back. The camera bounced around with the scuffle and blared with the continued mad rantings from Mrs Brahm who wanted the world to know and feel her pain.

"With what she's wearing....I'm not surprised the RBB hopped in the sack with her." Johnson, a desk over said in what he thought was a whisper as the man he said it too pounded his hand, both with a wolfish leer on their faces.

Lois threw a coffee cup, lucky for them, it was empty as it bounced off their joined desks with a hard _clank_and ricocheting to the wall behind them with a loud _thud_. Both jumped and held their hands up protectively over their heads like a bomb had went off. Turning their faces her way for only a split second before fervently going back to work, or pretending to do so, at the cold look flaring in her hazels eyes that could have turned the two into stone or melt them into a liquid puddle. She was livid!

But unaware exactly how true their words were until she looked down at her state of dress she had blindly changed into this morning during her mad rush to get to work and get her interview with the Red-Blue-Blur out on print. She turned crimson and went still as she finally realized the skimpy little dress that was just a gag to make Chloe laugh during their Chlo-lo time, of finding the perfect outfit, was now on her body again for all of the bull pen to see.

"Turn it off!" She shouted out loud, not caring that she was standing there in the frilly little number....she was still Lois Joanne Lane, damn it! In any situation, the daughter of a three star general...Mad Dog Lane in this basement and she would continue to act as such.

The holder to the remote didn't wait for a second warning or hesitate to do what she ordered as some eyes stared at her fearfully and others like she was crazy and she could care less if they thought her mad, but they would know one thing, if anything, she took her job deathly serious.

"That wasn't the Red-Blue-Blur!" She announced to the whole bull pen making sure all eyes were on her and continued despite the grumbles of protest that started against what she had said. There were cameras, numerous, that showed him, the man dressed in blue and red-leather bursting through the wall, stealing the money, hurting those guards.

On top of that there were three eye-witnesses who saw the whole thing. There was proof, all there in technicolor evidence that would be strong convectors against him in a court of law. No way he would win against that kind of case....Except for the fact....

"He was with me last night!....All night!....." Lois told them and didn't even wince at the collection of gasps and gossips that were soon flying around, or the unreadable, hard look coming from a pair of blues. "I got an interview from him! Everything that we ever asked of him.....wanted to know....he's told me, and tomorrow morning the world will know too."

"Glad to see you were up to something news worthy and not avoiding handing in assignments, Lane." The Chief Editor spoke behind the two making them spin around as with his presence the normal hustle and bustle of the bull pen returned full force.

"I expected an article about morons trying to rob a bank, but this...the Red-Blue-Blur, our 'hero', suddenly falls into the picture...."

"It wasn't him, Sir, I can-" She stopped acidly at his raised hand halted her from continuing.

"I may be a dick at times, Lane, but I don't believe it was him, either. The guy saved my life one time..." He confessed his face shown he slipped into the memory of that day but shook it off and came back to the present. "What I'm saying is I'm willing to give the guy a benefit of a doubt, and if you have his interview like you say?"

"I have it." Lois answered, determinedly, without a moment to spare as a concerned-face boy scout looked on worriedly at the interaction going on in front of him.

"Then I give you permission to have it printed, front page, and at every news stand by morning. We'll announce ourselves as being a support for him. But..." He pierced her with a warning look and with a point of his finger at her. "....if he turns out to be the one behind this and it isn't someone impersonating him....this paper will run him into ground and you will be looking elsewhere for employment, Ms Lane, and it won't be at another newspaper."

Lois didn't even flinch at his words, but stood boldly, confident and sure with head raised as he left to the elevators.

Deja Vu engulfed her as she looked up at the shadow that crossed over her and heard the flutter of fabric as Clark wrapped his charcoal jacket to his suit around her shoulders, resting it there. Giving her some type of modesty and self-preservation from the eyes he was sure were still sneaking glances at the scantily clad outfit she was wearing.

She turned up disappointed eyes to him, mouth down in a frown. "I didn't sleep with him....or anyone last night....Not that it's your concern. I was just joking....you of all people should have known that."

Clark stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling like something rotten someone stepped on and couldn't get off the bottom of their shoe. Something smelly and dirty that made you not even want to wear the shoe anymore. Truth was, he did know she was joking...he did know that...and knew her better to know when she was just teasing. It was just hard telling the jealous part of him that, the part that didn't want to imagine her with anyone, jesting or not.

Even if it was the RBB she was joking about....he didn't even want to picture her with that guy.....that guy being him, though....

_How the hell did my life get so confusing?_

He wanted her all to himself, Clark Jerome Kent, he wanted her to love him not the man who wore the Red and Blue leather.....The guy who made her heart do that funny little gallop, he thought sourly.

Clark snapped to as Lois walked away from him and toward their conjoined desk in the middle of the basement. "I have to call him...tell him about what's going on..."

"I'm sure he knows by now, it's been playing non-stop."

He grabbed her wrist and instantly regretted it as fire spilled through his blood stream like living lava heating him impossibly higher and seen the same intensity in her eyes for a second before she covered it away. In her eyes flashed something he couldn't read...something that she remembered....something that seemed too private....intimate....for him to know.

"I don't want you involved." Clark said when he was finally able to form words and shape his mouth to say them.

Lois' eyes narrowed at his audacity, and looked down at his hand around her wrist as if he hand no right to touch her. She was pissed and surely wasn't looking at him as a friend to be allowed to touch her, in halting or any way.

"Let go." Lois bit out between tightly closed teeth and watched as he slowly, reluctantly released her with a hard glare of his own to sport. "He's innocent and alone in this world, Clark. I can't just stand by and let him go through this when there is no one willing to back him up in his corner."

"It's too dangerous...He....We don't know for sure who that guy was."

"You seriously believe it was the Red-Blue-Blur who robbed that bank? Who hurt those guards?"

Clark couldn't lie, not about this when he absolutely knew the truth....He didn't rob that bank, it wasn't him that did those things. He couldn't damper or put doubt in her head about the Red-Blue-Blur as much as he wanted to keep her from becoming involved...he couldn't do that to her of all people.

He just didn't know who it was and there wasn't many options coming to mind of who it could be besides Bizzaro who he thought he had trapped away forever. But it could likely just as be any Meteor affected person using their ability for their own selfish benefit as all the others had before.

"No...I don't believe it was him." Clark replied honestly but still couldn't wipe away the worry from his face. "Whoever it is, is giving those 'Freak Haters' an even more reason to hate the RBB and they're going to be after him without any mercy now and he hurt those cops, Lo. The police force aren't going to be very willing to help the guy and I don't want to see you in either of their cross-hairs by trying to do the right thing to help him."

"I thought you were all about doing the right thing, no matter what?" Lois whispered dejectedly in a low voice as she stared an upset gaze up at him. "Obviously I was wrong."

She tried to walk past him, but he side stepped in her path, making her collide into his body before she caught herself and he reached out onto her arms to steady her. Freeing one hand to bring back the jacket in place to cover away the sight of her barely covered in the red dress that was doing very little to help his sanity.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." His voice was rough, pleading for her to listen to him for once.

Her eyes dropped away from his blues and pulled from his hold, bumping into his shoulder as she walked past. "And I don't want to see him hurt."

Clark dropped his head as she tore away from him. Who was Clark Kent to Lois Lane? Just a friend, when compared to the Red-Blue-Blur....just....there...He lost his chance to be anything more with her, what seemed a long time ago....

_'Lois, you know after the....wedding, things got a little crazy.'_

_'Ooo, things got a little crazy before all hell broke loose, lets face it....._

_.....Or, we can not face it....._

_....and just forget that it almost ever happened....'_

_'I think it's a pretty complicated conversation, Lois.'_

_'We don't have to over analyze anything now......I'm going to work off my jet leg later at the cafe....._

_.....You wanna come by for coffee, cool...if not....lets just say I get it...'_

_'Ok.'_

_'K....See you there....__....or not....but whatever.....I'm going to work....'_

He could still remember how he felt that night, seeing her across the street hoping he would show and how he felt sending her a text that would crush that hope...

Her head froze straight as if she could already feel his rejection of not coming out to join her for coffee...but just not for coffee...but to talk about what had almost happened between them at Chloe's wedding. Her head dropped down along with her eyes to see the text he hand sent.

**From: Clark**

**Sorry swamped with work. Can't make it.**

If a heart could literally drop in real life, Lois' had done just that after reading what was sent.....he wasn't coming. Her back was facing toward him but he could practically see the look of hurt and disappointment that flashed over her face for a brief moment and in true Lane fashion--wouldn't play the weak damsel in distress.

He remembered his brows furrowed curiously, wondering what reply he would get from her and his own heart seem to refuse to beat as it ceased inside his chest at reading her words.

**From: Lois**

**Chasing a lead, couldn't make it anyway**

Weak? Damsel in distress? Lois Lane? Not her. She wouldn't let any man think that of her....like she wouldn't let him, her best-friend, think she was sitting there at the cafe looking like a fool waiting....hoping....like some giddy school-girl with a crush that he would show up.....hoping that night at Chloe's wedding wasn't a fluke. Hoping that her feelings weren't on a one way street.

Did he just prove her wrong?

Clark scrubbed his hand through his thick curls, coming from the heavy thoughts burdening his mind. He was losing her and gaining her all at the same time....but it wasn't Clark Kent who was reaping the harvest, the Red-Blue-Blur was the one winning her heart. He sighed, lifting his head and rolling his shoulders to work out the tension as Lois made her way to their desks......but something wasn't right.

His head turned instantly more quicker than normal speed at a ticking like a mechanical clock echoing against his eardrums. Quickening the pace of his heart in fear as the sound, he realized, was coming from Lois' purse. The purse she was now heading to grab her cell phone!

"Lois, wait!" Clark shouted, already the familiar feel of speed and adrenaline raced into his veins propelling him across the room to her mere seconds before a small explosion blew up her purse and the contents inside to nothing but burning pieces on top of her desk.

She didn't have time to fully turn around at the calling of her name to see his impossible burst of speed toward her but was tackled to her back with Clark on top, shielding her body with his much larger frame. Lois felt as every ounce of breath left her lungs with his body pressing down on places that reminded her that he was male and she was female. His hard planes pressed into her soft curves, stealing her mind from reality for only a moment as she remember the touch of one other man feeling the same upon her body.

Clark raised his head, blue eyes looking over her face to make sure she was ok and she gasped as visions interrupted her mind....ones that had her achy for a release....forever simmering but never to the sweet boiling point.

"You...." Her breath quick and unsteady while her mind tried hard to fight between reality and the realm of unconsciousness as an annoying ringing shrilled through her ears.

Was she going into shock?

Clark pressed his hands on either side of her head, trying to get her to focus as he kept her face in front of his own. "Lois!....Lois are you alright?"

She was so close to the blast, he nearly didn't get to her in time while his mind was off else where, brooding.....She could have been.....He didn't want to think about it.

"Lois....Lois, please open your eyes." His voice was so filled with concern, she wanted to do just that to wipe away the sound of it as she felt his hands smooth back her hair from her face.

_My eyes are closed? _Lois thought and groaned as thinking brought pain and the ringing in her ears even worse and tried to snuff it out by pressing her hands against her ears.

"Smallville?"

He leaned his head onto hers, breathing a sigh of relief as he gently rubbed his nose against hers. "You ok?"

Lois nodded slowly as she swallowed hard to moisten her dry throat and mouth, their heads turned toward where the blast happened as reality un-paused and sped forward into play.

Screams and shouts of calling the ambulance and the fire department echoed through the air, people madly dashing around and a loud _hiss_ came as one reporter let loose a fire extinguisher on the small explosion that set fire to papers, floating into ashes in the air....completely destroying Lois' purse, and leaving behind deep, black, scorched marks on her desk.

She turned her face into his chest to block it all away, a safe haven, breathing his scent deeply inside to sooth her quivering nerves as the chaos continued to rain around them...

"B16....remote detonation......about five ounces of of chemical explosives. Nasty little bugger." The detective reported, taking a whiff off a small piece of metal that came from the bomb.

"Could have easily maimed....taken off a limb..." He shrugged his shoulder having dealt with too many cases in his line of work to be surprised anymore. "...or even killed you."

"Glad it didn't." Lois said sarcastically from the chair Clark carried her to, being too out of it to object to his chivalrous gesture. "Who the hell did it? How? And why? Are all things I want to know and none of which you're telling me."

Lois felt a small jerk to her shoulder as her faithful farmboy stood by her side with his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She looked up to glare at him, but decided against it as her eyes peeked at the deep burns on her desk that could have been her if not for him.

"Well, thanks to the quick reflexes of your boyfriend there...." He pointed to Clark who blushed deeply at the mistake and cleared his throat roughly. "....we can figure all that out easier and faster with your help."

"He's not...." Lois shook her head but didn't care enough to correct the officer, she needed to find out what was going on. "Look, like I told the four other cops....the CIA.....FBI....and whatever other agency that interviewed me for the past eight and a half hours. I have plenty of enemies who would like to see me blown up or come to some tragic end. I'm an investigative reporter, I helped lock away half the slime-balls in this town....I can imagine a lot of them being really pissed at me for that fact alone."

"Is there nothing you can get a lead from?" Clark broke in, warning Lois to behave with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

"Well, Mr Kent if your girlfriend was a little more cooperative...."

"What?" Lois yelped, almost raising out of her chair to show exactly how 'cooperative' she could be.

"She's not..." Clark started but shook his head not bothering to correct the detective's assumption between him and Lois.

He looked down to the fuming brunette, leaning his face down close to her ear. "Dear, why don't you try being a little more cooperating?"

Lois gave an sweet, innocent smile, looking too evil for her own good as she spoke through her teeth. "Sweetheart....I'll show you cooperating."

Clark snatched her hand down before she could flip-off the detective, it not going unnoticed by him and he cleared his throat loudly , flustered by the feisty chocolate-haired woman, before pooling his feature back under control.

"There was a bomb in your purse, Ms Lane." The cop reiterated forcefully, not one to let anyone get away with riling him up, especially some smart-mouth woman.

"No shit, Sherlock. Exactly, what gave you the first clue my burnt drivers license?" Lois snarked with a snap of her teeth. "Or maybe because my purse and everything inside is floating as ash in the air around us?"

Lois elbowed Clark back as he gave another shove of censorship to her shoulder and the cop just eyed the two with a funny look as he wondered if they were really married and just kept their rings off for show. Either way, old married couple is what came to his mind as he observed them and felt extremely sorry and envious of Clark for hooking up with that one.

"Ms Lane, I guess a better question would be, has anyone beside yourself come in contact with your purse recently.....like today?"

Lois eyes shot wide open as the events of what happened earlier outside the Daily Planet came back to her. "Eight hours and you guys finally decided to show you have brains? Why didn't you ask me that in the first place?"

Ignoring her jab. "So, you have something?"

"Yes...I think I might." Lois bit on her lip, her eyes off in the distance as she tried to remember everything. "I was running late for work and almost in the building when this guy runs right into me from rounding the corner. He looked like he was in a real hurry, helped me pick up my purse and everything I spilled from it, and quickly disappeared."

"He could have slipped it in then." Clark confirmed what they were all thinking. "Lo, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because they didn't ask me sooner, Sugarplum." Lois deadpanned, looking up at his scolding blues and rolled her eyes.

"Can you describe him, I can have a sketch artist here in five minutes."

"Yea, I think so."

The Sketch Artist came in four minutes and with Lois describing everything from a small hairy mole over his top lip to a tattoo of a snake coming from his wrist and circling his thumb, the man with the charcoal pencils took it all down. In thirty minutes the picture was complete with finishing details and shown to Lois who approved with a fervent 'Yes, that's him' and vigrous nod of her head.

The detective was shown next and gave a low, piercing whistle, realizing exactly who the criminal was. "Eddie Santino."

"Who is that?" Clark opened his mouth before Lois had a chance to remark.

"One member of maybe a thousand and growing....the group, 'Freak Haters'. With the Red-Blue-Blur waving his red cape at them with this bank heist of his, it seems like they are charging and attacking his supporters."

"It wasn't him!" Lois stormed, hazels on fire as she stared ilk at the detective.

"That has yet to be proved, but don't worry he'll get his day in court like all of the low lives out there."

This detective was really starting to piss her off in the worse way and was about to give a piece of how much she was disliking him when Clark, sensing the need to, quickly spoke up.

"She's written only one paper on him, I don't see how they consider that support."

"It's no secret this Red-Blue-Blur is sweet on your girl here, or has his eye out for her, with the many times he saved her life." The detective cocked his brow at Lois who smiled smugly back not caring what impression he was reading from her.

"I doubt it's that..." Clark cleared his throat, feeling the need to strongly place distance between Lois and the RBB having a connection personal or business wise. The less anyone knew about Lois knowing him more than she should, the less he was hoping, another attack would be sent on her life. "....she just has a knack for getting into trouble...there's nothing personal, business or other wise going on between her and the Red-Blue-Blur. He's a loner....a blur....no one knows him."

"For your sake, Ms..." He said eyes straight on Lois who glared back at him. "I hope this group figures that out...because right now in their eyes, you're public enemy number one with having the closet contact with this Blur."

She looked up at Clark, taking the hint from the expression on his face. "Clark's right, no one knows the guy...never even spoken to him...he doesn't talk to anyone."

"Either way until the, 'Freak Haters' realize that, your life is in danger and I'm stationing a few squad cars at your place as well as a body guard who will be with you at all times."

Lois this time did jump to her feet, face red with fury. "Like hell, you are!"

"Lois!"

"Ms. Lane, as of right now you are a valuable eye-witness. I'm betting this slime-ball was only suppose to place the bomb in your bag in passing not bump into where you could get a look at his face. The group he belongs to has done a number of unspeakable acts, and with your help if we can nail this Bastard and bring him in. I know me and my men can get him talking and tell me all about that little psycho group of his. Their leaders?....Where they meet?....Everything......And bring this town back to order."

"What about the Red-Blue-Blur?" Clark asked, stuffing his hand into his pockets, expertly keeping the nervousness tucked away.

The detective shrugged. "Like I said, his day will come. With the stunt he pulled, hurting those retired-officers, now fighting for their lives in ICU, he has no love from us."

"And what if he's innocent?" Lois snipped, a hard glare in her eyes, she wanted to smack him.....beat his face in.

"Then he'd best to turn himself in, let the Metropolis police handle this and figure out what the hell is going on out there."

Clark considered the officer's words but knew it wouldn't help him look any less guilty then he was right now.....and the detective knew it. They just wanted to feel like they had some semblance of control with him behind bars...caged-up like a canary.

"Officer Daves will be your body guard for the time being until a more suitable one can be employed for the job." He said as he walked to one of his men, signing a few papers and speaking in his walkie to make the necessary arrangements.

"No." Lois spoke from behind tightly sealed lips, a glare of challenge in those hazel-green eyes that the detective was becoming tired of facing.

"Excuse me?" The detective said spinning around to face her defiant attitude with an incredulous look of hard etched shock.

"What me to say it in another language?" Lois smirked with a tilt of her head. "Nein....German for....No."

That hard etch on his face, a look of shock, turned into anger at her stubbornness. "This is nonnegotiable, Ms Lane....you're a key eye-witness whose life is in danger, you need....and will have protection around the clock from my men."

Lois lifted her hand to her hand, sighing out dramatically a sound of weakness as she looked like she would faint. "My head is feeling a bit fuzzy....I'm starting to think maybe his hair wasn't brown...maybe it was blond after all..."

The detective squinted his eyes at her trying to figure out what game she was playing. "....Wait, maybe there was no mole over the top of his lip....and maybe it was a butterfly tattoo, not a snake circling his thumb. Since I almost got blown to pieces and was so close to the blast, I think it might have jarred something up here."

He watched her tap her finger to her temple slyly and snarled out heatedly between clamped teeth. "I could have you thrown in prison for tampering with this investigation, Ms Lane!"

Lois squared her eyes, ignoring Clark's warning for her to, 'cool it', and the look that maybe scared thugs out there on the detective's face but she wasn't one of the low-lives he was use to dealing with.

"In fact, I think I'm experiencing Post-Traumatic shock and everything seems to be.....unclear."

Clark couldn't take the silent battle between their eyes as neither backed off from staring the other down. The tension so heavy he could wear it as a winter jacket.

"I'll do it."

Lois and the detective finally broke the staring competition between them as their eyes went to the blue-eyed farm boy who been mostly quiet the whole time, knowing when Lois' mind was made up, nothing was going to move her. But their was always compromising and that's when he came in.

"Ha, you be a bodyguard?" Lois snickered with a upturn curl to the corner of her lips.

"I wouldn't have to do anything but what I already do, watch you and get you out of trouble." Clark retorted back and smiled as her face dropped and eyes glared.

"If I recall, Hunnybuns, its the RBB who gets me out of trouble, not you." Lois said sickeningly sweet, fluttering her eye lashes as victory of scoring showed in her hazels.

Clark's jaw went tight at the mention of that but not letting her get the final score he leaned down close to her head and pinched her side as he whispered in her ear purposely loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"I knew you loved my butt, Sugar lips." He tapped her pouting lips and smiled smugly at the red-heat that stole over her entire face and to the tips of her ears.

She placed her palm over his face and pushed him away trying to go for his shoulder with a jab but he pulled away quickly, laughing, and both came from their childish play with the clearing of the dectives' rough voice.

"I think that's a fine idea, Mr Kent, to protect your girlfriend." The detective smiled seeing how much Lois 'liked' the idea as her jaw dropped and she began to sputter out in protest.

He simply continued, not giving her room to speak and ignoring the death on her face, as he took some gear from a suitcase and walked over to Clark.

"Since, Ms Lane approves of your company so much...." The detective chuckled, handing him a walkie, portable police scanner and signed document. "I'm making you a temporary memember of the force as Ms Lane's personal bodyguard. Your pay, the reward of having your Sugar lips never leave your sight."

"What?" Lois and Clark screeched out at the same time, he didn't realize part of the equation was that he wouldn't be able to ever leave Lois when he needed to become the RBB.

"Well, if you two do decide you had enough of shacking up together, I'll have a guard sent to babysit while you take a break, Mr Kent." He raised his brows, a foxy, sly smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Like I said, if you decided you had enough of each other."

Lois pulled at Clark's jacket around her shoulders making sure she was still properly covered at the look on his face. "Wait.....shacking up?"

"The guy seen your drivers license, he knows where you live, Ms Lane, and once he finds out that his mission wasn't successful today, he will be back to finish the job."

"So, what? I have to live with Clark until this guy is captured?"

Did her voice sound panicky? Lois cleared her throat, placing her hand against her neck at her voice that sounded very high, even to her own ears. She couldn't help but sink into her seat thinking about living with Clark....and just Clark....at his place....for any length of time. Lois gulped, that sounded too loud too and she wanted to claw away the wide smile, stretching bigger on the detective's face.

Clark on the other hand chuckled seeing his 'partner' in a state of melt down and terror that she would be living with him....its not like she hadn't done it before. This time being minus parents and large house with many rooms where they could get away from each other if they wanted to. No, she would with be with him...and only him......in a one bedroom apartment that had maybe two other rooms if you didn't count the bathroom.

"That would be your best bet, Ms Lane." He answered with a coy shrug of his shoulders. "But seeing as you two are a couple, should be no problem there, right?"

"Right." Clark replied for the both of them, smiling despite the trickiness it will be to go and do his RBB business, and not have her notice.

He just hoped the JLA would understand and could pick up some major slack until he was fully back on the patrol as the Red-Blue-Blur.

"Keep the channel on your walkie turned to two, I'll keep you updated as soon as I hear about anything and feel free to contact me if you need to."

"Yes, Sir." Clark shook his outstretched hand and they both turned their heads to Lois, who stood to her feet to walk with Clark and see the detective to the elevators.

"Ms Lane, we'll have a couple squad guards posted at your apartment to see if he'll make an appearance to try anything else." He turned to face them in front of the elevator doors. "There will be a few undercover cops posted at your place as well, Clark, if you run into any trouble..."

Clark followed the officer's glance toward Lois with his eyes, the officer making his words loud and clear at what trouble he really meant, and held back from laughing when she sneered at the both of them.

"Thank you, officer."

The detective boarded the empty box and tipped his hat to the two, his eyes on Clark when he said. "Good luck."

**More Coming soon....(hopefully 2mrw!)**

* * *

**A/N: **So let me know 'hot and steamy' or 'clean' for what's to come in some little office fun ;) lol And please to help with the muses REVIEW! THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Ok, cease the ranting....though I did enjoy it lol....Thanks SO much!!!....It's here! It's here! lol Sorry it took too long, muses were acting funny, but they came around and made up for it big time, cuz I think I went overboard with this chapter. So I place a warning lol.....

~Also, my brain is fried right now I just did a quick spell check, will proof read later.

**Warning!:**First cuz spoiler on Lois' dream from the trailer of Season 9 is written out my way, and also author disclaims any responsibility for the Clois-y sugar-like mad rush or shock you might experience from reading this fic. I did warn you I think I went overboard. Also what you been waiting for, Hot and Steamy with--nah nah nah you have to read to find out hehehe. Also....One part is too adult to post here so I give you a link to read it :) There you been warned!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clark couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his lips and stopped as Lois stormed away from him. "Oh, come on, Lois."

He followed on her heels as she made her way back to her desk that had seen better days. "I'm not speaking to you."

"It's not that bad." Clark teased as he leaned on the edge of her desk, the part that wasn't damaged, folding his arms tightly and giving her a pointed look as she placed herself into her chair.

"What part? The part where I was almost blown up? The part where I now have a psycho after me? The part where I have you for a bodyguard? Or, my favorite, the part where I'm homeless, and have to live with you?" She ranted wildly turning red as she spoke in one breath.

"Lo, you're not homeless." Clark rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "And is it really so bad that you'll be living with me and that I'll be your personal bodyguard?"

Lois groaned to herself at the word, _bodyguard_, and had to squash certain thoughts from entering her mind as she bit hard on the inside of her cheek.

She only turned her head up to him and gave a fake smile. "I'm. Not. Speaking. To. You."

Clark's face slumped down in annoyance watching Lois face her computer screen and give him the cold shoulders. Completely tuning him out as her fingers went wildly on the keys to work on her Red-Blue-Blur article. He huffed out in frustration, sliding off her desk to round over to his own desk in front of hers and flopped down into his chair. His blues glanced over to her behind his computer and only saw as she pretended to ignore him.

He sighed loudly....this was going to be a long night.

_'Mr Kent, just testing the channel. Do you read? Over.'_

Clark and Lois' eyes shot to the walkie standing upright on his desk. She rolling her hazels while he placed it a few inches in fornt of his mouth and went back to pretending to ignore him as she focused on her computer.

"Reading you loud and clear, detective......Over."

He could feel Lois roll her eyes and hear her make a rude noise in the back of her throat at his radio talk, making his cheeks flush.

_'Good, I have the undercover cops stationed right outside the Daily Planet. So, don't panic when you see a car following you two home.'_

Clark looked up and saw Lois looking back, a smirk on her lips and head tilted......because she knew he so would have been the one panicking if he didn't just get warned.

His cheeks were blushing and could feel them heat even more that Lois was watching him, even though she was pretending not to.

_'I'll keep in touch with any update I get. Over.'_

"Thanks again, Detective. Over."

Lois reached across her desk to his, grabbing the walkie he just placed down, Clark's eyes looking on, confused, as she brought it to her mouth and pressed the side button to speak.

"YOU SU-CK!" Lois screamed into the walkie, a pleased-with-herself smile crossing over her lips.

_'Thank you, Ms Lane. Have a nice evening. Over and Out.'_

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, she could picture the smile on his lips knowing he was rilling her up......because this was the last thing in the world she wanted to do!

Lois scoffed from her throat, dropping the walkie without a care back as it clanked onto his desk and slumped down into her chair.

"He seems nice." Clark said with a cheery smile just to annoy her more.

She opened her mouth about to say something when she remembered she wasn't talking to him and closed it back up. Plastering on a fake smile, she drew a line over her mouth with her finger and thumb, indicating her early statement of her not speaking to him. Clark sighed and shook his head as she went back to her article, giving him the silent treatment once again.

Hours passed of silence with the rhythm-less tapping of keys and Lois still wouldn't say anything to him. He did smiled bemusedly, though, at the quick glances she would give him and then just as quick averted her hazels away when he looked her way. He would smile, she would catch it and feel her lips twitch in betrayal to do the same but bit down on them or cleared her throat to stop it from happening.

Lois peeked around her screen to see him in heavy concentration, blue-eyes furrowed as he watched the computer screen but she knew better.....he was only pretending to look busy.

She bit on her bottom lip, taking the moment to study his face. Her eyes sliding over his strong features....blue-eyes alone that made her knees go weak on a many of occasions...unknown to him....or so she thought....straight nose.....full....plump....lips. Images of her lips on his....his lips on hers....ran through her mind and she wondered what it would be like to kiss Clark Kent. Well, kiss him and remember it afterwards.

It was his mouth that she was staring at hard like a horse longing for water when she realized his blue eyes were watching her and gave out a little squeak as she moved back behind her screen and out of his sight. Thanking God he couldn't see the pink that stole over her cheeks or the embarrassed look on her face.

A small smile crept over his lips and he tilted his head to the side of the screen to see her. "Still not talking to me?"

Lois copied his action, tilting her head to the side of their computers so her face would be in his view. She rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look that said, 'Duh', before returning back to her seat, behind her desk computer, from his sight or so she thought.

Clark's brows hitched up as her movements caught his eyes. Lois was slipping her arms from his gray dress-coat, drowning in the very long sleeves, and letting the coat fall from her shoulders.....revealing the thin dress that could have been just a piece of sheer material on her body.

His eyes were stuck watching....following as his large jacket brushed slowly against all that bare.....smooth skin as it fell behind her.

_No, I shouldn't look...it's wrong.....it's.......Don't!_

But the pull was too strong and before he knew it his head was turning...

Clark visibly gulped, his blues eyeing the contours of her long slender neck that dipped to the shallow, taunt skin over dips and hills of her collar bone and bare, rounded shoulders.

If you'd asked him if he tried to look away, he would have said 'yes.....for all of two seconds....', but he just couldn't look away.....not with that view.

Like if his eyes had a mind of their own they slid down lower, to the heavenly valley waiting for his blues to gorge at the sight of two creamy, fleshy peaks that showed--plump mounds--above the low V-cut.

Clark uneasily moved his thighs together at the feeling of a jerk inside his suddenly tight, restricting dress-pants. His eyes were dare, consuming their fill when, tables now turning, he looked up to see a raised brow and a sideways smirk on Lois' face, catching him ogling the goods.

His face felt hot, even to him, he could feel the redness covering his entire face and cleared his throat loudly as he tried to play it off. "Umm...Lois, wh-what are you....doing?"

Lois looked down at the provocative top of her dress and shimmied playfully making the 'twins' bounce into each other, just to see the red steal over his face all the more darker. She laughed as she leaned over to her tin cup filled with her writing utensils and grabbed out a broad head black marker. Clark pulled his brows together curious what she was doing, as he watched her hand move the marker against a piece of plain white paper.

She gave a teasing smile and held up the printer paper:

**I'm Hot.**

_Yea, you sure are..._Clark shook his head roughly at his naughty mind and looked to her face_....Keep them up, Clark....Keep them up.....Don't look down.....You can do this..._

She was wiggling her brow suggestively, the smile all the more wider on those....lips. Full....blood-red, and a teasing sheen that gave them a shiny glossy appearance...plump....soft... Lois as if knowing the turmoil he was battling inside, took the edge of the marker between her teeth, nipping on it teasingly as she eyed him devilishly.

One could only imagine what image was playing in his head at the sight--He almost groaned loudly as he felt another twitch inside his pants and could feel himself swell and the space inside got smaller.....tigh-

He shook his head to shackle his mind into some kind of descent order and went back to his own typing on his keyboard, a few more strokes before he decided he needed a break--a much needed one from one hazel-eyed, chocolate hair brunette--he was only alone with her for a few hours and already he couldn't handle it. What the hell was he thinking?!

Did he really think he could handle living _alone _with her? Rubbing his hand down the back of his neck he stood and walked around the desk to her side and headed for the elevators. All the while he felt her curious eyes following his every movement along the way.

"You want some coffee?" He asked in the door way seeing her turned around, facing him. "Oh yea, that's right. You're not speaking to me."

Lois glared, her mouth pursed as she spun around back to her desk and Clark heard the mad click of the keys as she typed quickly.....as she went back to ignoring him.

"Whatever." He sighed and turned around to leave.

Lois bit back her pride, she was getting more then tired of her non-verbals anyway--it was getting old--especially when it came to him. It never lasted long....a special effect he seemed to have on her....or so she tired to deny....but either way, she could never last long in the anger department when it came to Clark.

"Black....two sugars."

Clark came to a stop hearing her voice, a silly grin on his lips, and his head turned to look at her over his shoulder and saw her half-way turned to him. A sheepish-smirk settled on her lips. He nodded at her before turning around to get their orders.

"Thanks!" She called after him, because she was finding it hard to deny, even to herself, that she missed it when he wasn't around and with the long silence between them she had to hear his voice again.

He knew. "No problem!"

Lois jumped a few minutes later as he placed down her coffee next to her, quicker then she expected him to return. "You ok?"

"I was until the heart attack." She smirked placing her hand over her pulsating heart.

"From earlier....the bomb....all of this?" Clark asked, rephrasing his words as he gestured toward the now empty basement, holding only the two.

It was almost eleven o'clock and everyone else left long before the cops were through with interviewing them over and over to wring out every last drop they could manage to get. Long before the fire department and the bomb squad made sure there were no other dangers of another fire happening and to take evidence of what they could from tiny pieces left from the bomb.

Now...it was just them....alone.....The reporter and her farmboy-bodyguard.

Lois picked up her cup of coffee, blowing against the surface before taking a sip and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm alive."

"Lois, that's not what I asked."

"Look, Smallville, it's not the first time I've been in a dangerous situation..."

"And I'm willing to bet my life it won't be the last." Clark mumbled with a heavy sigh, his lips curled into a smirk despite the death glare in her eyes.

He was all too aware of the 'danger magnet' she seemed to be born with, if it was life threatening and guaranteed no chance of survival, you would find Lois Lane risking it all.

"How much longer until you're finished?" She turned away flippantly from him in annoyance, prattling away on the keboard idly, having already completed her article and it set to print in the morning.

"Lo, you were almost blown up!"

"Hello, was I not there?" Lois irked out with a shake of her head, refusing to look at him. "I think I know. Thanks for the recap, we can put another notch on the list of 'How many times Lois almost croaked chart'. Where am I at, by the way? One....fifty--seven?"

"You're impossible, do you know that?" Clark spun her chair around, forcing her to face him, his hands caging her in as he leaned them on the arm rests on either side of her.

She didn't know how infuriating she could be! He wanted to claw his hands down his face and scream but kept the brunt of his anger from showing, even if it was endearing that she was risking her life for his alter ego--It was still him--and a part inside couldn't help but feel touched....but despite that fact, the turth of the matter being--she was endangering herself for him and that just wasn't acceptable.

Lois sunk back into the chair trying to put distance from him as the air charged and heated between them. He was close.....too close to be comfortable and not have her mind start slipping again.

"You're angry because I insist on helping the Red-Blue-Blur, and you can't stand it." She rolled her eyes, but her teeth nibbling away nervously on her bottom lip didn't go past his notice.

He was having just as hard a time keeping his nerves staying this close to her and not be affected, remembering how easy it was to touch her as the RBB seemed to infuriate him all the more and he swore under his breath that he wasn't able to do the same as Clark Kent.

"Jealous much?"

Clark gave a dismissive roll of his own eyes at her calling him jealous. He was already aware of that fact. "What I can't stand is watching you put your life in danger, Lo."

"I'm not..." Lois huffed out, it taking out some of the edge in his anger as he straightened up, feeling it better if distance was between them. Since, it was heading that way, anyway.

"He's alone, Clark, he doesn't have anyone....and I told him if he ever needed anyone he could trust, I would be there....I won't go back on my word."

And she wouldn't, but she was just incredible like that.....his Lois Lane. Or should he say, the RBB's Lois Lane? Clark tried to smile, but it faltered and died on his lips as he went back to his desk.

"I'm almost done here."

Lois rolled her eyes, mocking his words as she moved her mouth silently and snipped between her teeth. "Fine."

Why did he have to be so....so....Uhhh!

Lois spun to her desk in anger, reaching out too quickly to her keyboard and filling something pull the wrong way in her wrist.

"Shoot!" She brought her hand back into her other one, rubbing a thumb against the underside of her wrist as pain tweaked her brows together.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked looking around the computers at her.

She reached out with her uninjured hand for the black marker to write on another blank paper and laughed as Clark threw a paper clip at her playing around.

"Tell me."

Lois rolled her eyes, hand back nursing its injured mate. "I hurt my wrist, I think I pulled something."

Clark got to his feet to Lois dismay because, once again, space evaporated between them as he brought a chair in front of hers. Lois this time gulped, not knowing he could hear and didn't see the small smile on his lips as he sat and reached out gently taking her hurt wrist into his strong....wonderful hands.

Lois breath caught with just the slightest skitter of his fingertips against her skin and he he was doing was holding her hand! Her heart was going on the fritz....this was crazy! He wasn't even doing anything remotely sexy.....there was nothing even close to sex going on.....and her body was like a whining like a tuning fork picking up his manly vibes like mad.

"I know a Chinese massage that could heal practically any pain, I was thought when I visited China a few years ago." Clark said, he placed his hand against hers, plam to palm and slowly pushed against it until her hand angled slightly back over her wrist.

Lois caught her eyes from rolling up into her head, letting go a deep breath as his hands worked their magic. She had to wait a few minutes to be able to talk as his moved to her wrist, rubbing small deep circles and wanting her voice how good it felt.

"I didn't know you went to China before."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." He said almost secretively giving her a small wink and the charming Kent smile, the one that made her like melted butter every time.

She pressed back further into the chair, fighting the urge to cross her legs and whimper at the lack of friction where she really wanted it.

He took his time, fingers pressing into the right spots as if he had a blueprint of her body and knew exactly where the best results were; over bone and veins and parts that made not groaning even harder. She didn't even have the strength or the will to keep her eyes from fluttering close.....his touch sinking into her skin....bringing body and mind alive.

_...His hands were so close....right there....skittering over her panties....close but so far...so...so damn infuriating!...._

_...She bucked her hips, trying to force her way....make him touch the fire that needed more....and only from him...._

_...He chuckled, huskily....teasingly....feeling his breath on her skin as he whispered in her ear. "Not yet...."_

_....His face rubbed against her ear.....she felt herself damp as he lead her earlobe in his mouth with his tongue...sucking gently and nipping....even the pain was pleasurable...._

_..."No..." She whined, he was making her beg...and she didn't so much as care...and shuttered with a little relief as he held his hand still while she grind-ed against him and panted. "Now."...._

Lois popped her eyes opened and yanked her hand back all at once as if had been doused in a pot of boiling oil, breathing more heavily, rougher then what she should have been. Beads of sweat were beginning to form and Clark was too busy concentrating--Thank God!--on his task to notice she zonked out there for a moment. Boy, what a moment!

His concentration, unknown to her, was him x-raying her wrist to make sure it wasn't carpel tunneling setting in, but seeing healty bones, sinews, muscles and nothing that suggested it was anything to be worried about except maybe a sprang.

"Umm...you ok?" Clark asked warily at her jumpy behavior with a raise from his brow.

"Finished?" Lois squeaked, kicking herself for not having a control over her voice but covered it up with a wide smile.

"Uhh..." Clark dropped his eyes down to his empty hands still palms up before rubbing them against the top of his thighs. "....yea."

"Well, chop, chop, Sma-" She shook her head and averted her eyes away, failing poorly at acting like she was ok. "It's getting late...and you know how I need my beauty sleep."

"Yea, sure.....I have only two more pages to go through and I'm done." Clark continued to eye her suspiciously as he went back to his desk but she didn't even spare him a glance.

Lois pounded her hand against her head and groaned to herself. _Sleep! Sleep!.....You just need sleep, Lois, and all this mess with stop.....I hope...._

Clark stopped typing and peeked at her, hearing her shuffle around in her chair and watched as she scooted far enough down to lay her head onto the back of the seat.

"Taking a nap." Was all that she said as she grabbed a notpad off the desk and placed it over her face to block out the light.

"Lois you're going to get a cramp in your neck." Clark warned.

_One could only hope....Lois stop!_

She picked up the pad from her face to give him one last roll from her eyes, her lips in a twisty smirk before letting the notepad plop back in place.

She just needed sleep...lots and lots of sleep and everything will start making sense. She'll wake up to find that there was a mistake, it wasn't a guy in a red and blue outfit that bursted through the safe, but a fat man in a chicken outfit with a few pounds of explosives.

Her feelings for Clark will be chalked down to the fact he's a really good friend....her best friend....and she's spending way too much time around him. He won't be jealous, because there won't be a reason too....because truth was, he just didn't see her like that....he'll be happy that she finally fell for the right guy this time. And in the future he'll be the best man at her wedding because Kal and him will be great friends once they get to know each other and Clark will have the perfect girl for him, she'll see to it he does.

And Kal...._Kal_....will trust her enough to show her who he is....and he'll be as gorgeous as he is a wonderful person...alien or not....and though it would be hard, she knows she'll be able to live through the fact that he doesn't belong just to her but to the world as well. But she knows what her place is...a help mate, because by helping him hold the world on his shoulders, he's not doing it alone and she's right there keeping it all from toppling over with him.

Yes, things will be back to normal with just some sleep, Chloe and Clark will be the best-est of friends again after getting over whatever the problem is between them....Maybe Chloe and Bart will start dating....he wasn't so bad after all.....and the best part about being refreshed.....Kal will just be Kal.....his own person....and not a ounce of reminder of someone else...of Cl-

Like she said, sleep was the key....It always made things much clearer....if not better...

* * *

_"Now."_

_Lois felt her lips stretch widely, she was still in her office chair, notepad on her face blocking out the light....She couldn't see but she had no doubt she was still at the DP...alone in the basement._

_Well, not completely alone._

_Her teeth nibbled on her lip...nibbled on the tip of her tongue...at the feel of his mouth on the sensitive, tight skin of her neck, while his hands crept along the outside of her thighs, inching ever higher to the hem of her dress. He was back...there between her legs, kneeling before her like a sex slave....but she was the one who didn't have any control and he was taking it away....she freely giving it to him....with every sensual brush of his finger tips on her skin._

_"I need you." She moaned pressing her face against her shoulder, the notpad falling to the ground, already forgotten, to give him all the exposure he wanted to feast on her neck._

_He kissed his way to her ear, twirling her lobe with his tongue, breathing harshly as his warm breath heated her skin with chills, breaking her out with goosebumps. _

_"Shhh.....I"m here now..." He parted her legs wider as he pressed himself farther in between._

_"Let me show you how much I want you." He whispered, cupping his hand over hers and pressing it against the hard bulge between his legs, wanting to burst from his pants to find her....wet...hot...and tight....just for him._

_He growled with the pleasure of her squeezing his swollen member through the material of his pants and grew harder, grew more for her and couldn't take it any longer. He sealed his lips over hers heatedly. Lois could barely keep up with the passion swirling between them but gave as good as she got, groaning with a gasp into his mouth as he placed his hand under her short dress._

_His fingers pressed against her panties, against her core, feeling her so wet for him and tried to feel the friction of his hand against her more as she rubbed against him. He was holding back....and even had the nerve to smile about it onto her lips. She whimpered and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, he was killing her....she wanted-NEEDED him....and he was toying with her._

_She gave out a frustrated groan and squeezed him more against his pants, feeling him jerk more in her hand and give out a hungry growl as his hands quickly wrapped around her waist and like as if she was nothing but a feather, pulled her up from the chair. He placed her down on the desk, her bottom on the keyboard, while other things made room for the intrusion and fell to the floor but she didn't care as she hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him in until she could feel the part of him she wanted inside press against the heat between her legs._

_"Mmm..." She whimpered as his hand carresed up her side and higher, feeling the heat of his hand melt through the thin frabic of her dress, envelope over her breast._

_Her channel contracted, dripping wetter as he squeezed her full breast in his hand, feeling the peak of her nipple harden as he rubbed it into his palm, and she throbbed so deep inside she cried out for a release or she would simply go crazy if he didn't do anything right now._

_"Please..." She begged between his kisses; the devouring of her lips with his mouth and tongue, plunging inside for her nectar goodness, he just couldn't bring her to this point, rile her up so damn good and not release her from the build inside, the tightening of her muscles that were as taunt as a string on a harp._

_He slid his hands down the small of her back, pulling up her dress to run his hands over her ass, squeezing them together as he hugged her closer to his body, pressing her throbbing core harder against his blood-filled, stiff promise for release._

_"Please, what?" His husky voice dripped sex....but not being as deep as she remembered it from the first dream....his face rubbing through her following locks as he nipped on the outer edge of her ear, his tongue then running over the bites to sooth the sting. "Please, what?"_

_In her dream Lois opened her eyes......and opened them wider as her faceless lover wasnt so faceless anymore.....starring back into her forest of green was a wide ocean of blue---eyes.....dark, black, thick curls.....straight nose....strong chin.....those kiss-me-crazy lips that made her favorite, charming Kent smile..._

* * *

"Please, what?"

Lois shot up from her sleep, sputtering and frailing around like a drowning victim breaking the surface, the notepad falling into her lap. Her eyes went huge taking in the sight of Clark in the doorway looking much as he did in her dream....God, dreams! It was him the whole time, not the Red-Blue-Blur, but Clark!

Clark Kent kissing her with those lips that alone could bring her to an instant orgasm and dripping wet for more. His hands touching her in places she never knew existed and touching the itch so deep inside where only he knows the cure to satisfy the heat consuming her up in flames....or would have if, yet again, she wasn't interrupted.....but, yes, Clark Kent--her faceless lover.....robbing her of breath and turning her boneless!

Clark looked at her as if she was going nuts and shook his head. "Please, what?....You said please, now what do you want?"

That was it! It was too much!

She jumped to her feet screaming madly--wildly---she wasn't sure if she was still sleeping or not and threw the notepad at him and quickly placed herself behind her chair. It wasn't much of a defense but it separated them and she wasn't wide open to him....or what he could do to her....and had to keep her knees from falling out. It was so real!

"Don't you dare come near me you....you....you just stay right there!" Lois shouted placing her hands up weakly in a fighter's stance, but her traitrous body was still feeling his hands....touching.....teasing....and she was going weak and breathless again just by thinking of it.

Clark scrunched up, blocking his arm instinctively over his head and the fresh cups of coffees he went to get as the notepad Lois threw at him bounced off his arm.

"What is wrong with you?" He was confused and worried that maybe with the close call of the bombing, maybe she was experiencing some type of post traumatic shock.

He instantly took a step toward her but stopped as she scrambled back into her desk knocking stationary over to the floor as she rounded behind his, placing even more distance between them.

"I said stay there." She screamed again and threw the first thing in her hand; a handful of his paperclips.

Clark raised his arm again to block the spray of paperclips, this time, swung at him and then raised his one free hand up in a gesture of peace and no harm as he took a few steps toward her.

"Lois....you're scaring me." His voice was slow, innocent and even she couldn't deny the worry and concern upon his face screaming with confusion.

Not a predatory one that held nothing but hunger and lust for her in the dream a few seconds ago, one her clouded mind still wasn't sure she was awake from.

She kept her hands up in place, not sure if she could fight....or if she wanted to...if he decided to put those wonderful hands on her and those lips upon hers or her skin, already singing and begging for him to make the dream come true. Her head went to the side in one direction over her shoulder then the other looking for purple elephants, ax wielding madmen or anything that said she was still sleeping.

Her eyes uneasily went to his, because the fog was releasing her captive mind and she realized she wasn't in slumber land. "I'm....awake?"

Clark released a shaky breath, placing down the cups of coffee on her desk, as she kept their desks between herself and him still. "Lois, I think I should take you to the hospital."

Lois shook her head to clear it more as well deny his request, cheeks tinting red from embarrassment and confusion as he rubbed her hand through her hair.

"I...I...think we should just go home to bed." Lois colored all the more with the slip of her tongue and wrapped her hands as best she could around herself. "TO SLEEP!"

"Yea..." Clark cautiously said as he continued to give her a weird look. "It think we should....it's pretty late."

"Yea." Lois mimic for a lack of something better to say, cheeks flushed and eyes not daring to look at him.

"Lo, you sure you're ok?" He asked taking a step toward her as she took a step back at the same time.

"I'm just....tired." Lois lied and tried to smile convincingly to his scrutinizing gaze.

"Ok, we can leave now, I'm finished."

_'Oh, you didn't even get a chance to begin.' _Lois thought sulkily at the naughty words and couldn't stop from blushing again.

Clark stared at her strange and she just brushed it off with a roll of her shoulder. "I got us some coffee, I thought we could use if for the ride home."

_'God, ride home....alone....but thankfully only a few blocks away......I wonder if he'd let me walk......that wouldn't be too weird, right?'_

Lois was nibbling on her lip, but broke from her thoughts and reached out at the same time to grab a cup as he tried to hand it to her.

Their fingers brushed together and it might as weel been her hand dipping inside the steaming coffee, because skin to skin contact with him brought the flames through her body.

She jolted back wiping the feel away on her dress, bringing his blues to follow the movement of her hands brushing against the thin coughed loudly and grabbed his coat from her chair. Lois prided herself for not stepping away as he approached to her her the coat. She took it from his hands careful not to touch him.

Clark started for the elevators, stopping when he notice she wasn't moving. "Are you coming?"

_'Not yet.....but I wish I was....' _Lois groaned to herself needfully, pressing her thighs together at the feel of heat and wetness between her legs.

Reluctantly she felt her feet moving and followed behind him toward the elevators, dreading the slow ascent that wouldn't be fast enough being alone with him in a small box.....silence....after the dream she just had. Don't think so!

"Why don't you go on ahead? I'll be right up." She nodded her head back toward their desks. "There's a few things I have to grab."

Clark held the elevator doors open and faced her. "Go ahead....I can wait."

As much as i t was going to kill her, she placed her hand on his chest, instantly feeling as if she was being burned as she pushed against his chest, backing him up into the elevator.

"No, really, go ahead....I won't be long."

Clark grabbed the door before it closed. "Lois, I really shouldn't leave you alone."

"Right up." She quickly promised, pushing his fingers from the door but finding it hard to let go as her fingers seem to want to intwine with his.

Lucky for her the doors were beginning to close, snapping her from the transe and pulled back to let the elevator take him.

She blew out a breath, leaning her head against the silvery, sliding doors only for a second before counting to a hundred and taking the fire-stairs up to the lobby floor.

* * *

Clark pushed in the door to his apartment, often giving him trouble with the constant sticking and making it a pain to open. His keys fell to the hardwood floors, triggering the usual happy barks and yelps as the fallen keys announced his arrival to his four legged friend.

Shelby bounded from his kitchen to the left that led to his bedroom, the only one in the apartment and bathroom, barking loudly and wagging his tail wildly.

He barked excitedly seeing his master home, but didn't greet him as he usually did when attention was caught by the guest Clark had with him. Shelby jumped up on Lois knocking her back into Clark's chest and pinning them both back against the wall. Whimpering happily at seeing his chocolate-haired, feisty friend who always acted like she couldn't stand him, but he knew better.

"Shelby?" Lois laughed, even though she sported an angry glare on her face and pushed her fingers through the fur on his face to keep him from licking her.

"Bad boy, Shelby, down! No jumping on company." Clark scolded, having to loop his arms around Lois' waist to help push the large golden retriever to the floor.

"sorry, I guess he really missed you." Clark said and flushed at the position they were in; him pressed up behind her with arms wrapped around her waist to the front of her.

Quickly they stepped away from each other, Clark clearing his throat and Lois blushing as she stepped further into his living room space while he grabbed up one of Shelby's stuffed toys and threw it to the dog to keep him busy.

"Well, I have seen him....since the last time I was in Smallville." Lois said fondly scratching the mutt's head as she walked passed him and trailed it along his furniture as she took everything in.

It was a decent enough size, for man and his dog. Simple, basic, but somehow was able to capture the feel of his yellow farmhouse back in Smallville into this place. Some of the furniture and items came from back home, and a soft smile captured her lips, even though you couldn't really call two years very long, she still felt like the Kent Farm was her home too.

Funny how some things never changed....this was her first step into his new apartment, he recently moved into and already she felt like she belonged......funny.

He leaned against the door post, his eyes studying her as she scanned his apartment; touching pictures scattered about and smiling at the memories they captured.

"The kitchen has a small balcony connected to it....a pretty amazing view of Metropolis, especially at night." Clark couldn't help the tweak of his lips as she looked up from a picture almost dropping it at his state of dress. "You can see the golden Globe from there."

Lois kept her eyes averted from his bare, chiseled chest and blue pajama bottom, not noticing when he left to change for bed.....it conjured up too many thoughts that thinking about alone with him in his apartment was asking for trouble.

"Nice place."

Clark smiled and outstretched his hands to her. "Sorry, I really wasn't prepared for a sleep over."

Lois took the flannel shirt, it unfolding as she held it up with a small smirk. "No football jersey."

"No guitar hero or 80's Karaoke either." Clark teased, smiling freely. "Just like old times, huh?"

Lois raised her hazels to him, and raised her brows playfully. "Guess that means you get the couch...."

She patted her hand against the skin of his chest and gulped feeling smooth, hard planes beneath her palm.

"....Just like old times."

Her hand was glued there, she couldn't remove it even if she wanted to....and truthfully....she didn't want to. Clark looked down at her hand scalding his skin and sending shivers straight down to one part of him he didn't want to stir up with only the loose material covering his lower half.

He raised his hand and cover it over hers, feeling his crazy heart beat, pulse through her hand and against his own. "I guess we should head to bed...."

"God, yes!" Lois moaned out a little too huskily, sounding a little too thrilled at that thought and realized what she just said, she quickly took back her hand with a serious case of sunburn on her cheeks.

"Ummm....yea it's late....

"Uh....yea, this way is the bedroom." Clark nodded his head down the small hall between kitchen and living room. "Where you can sleep."

Lois just nodded her head quickly as even the moment seemed to make him need to clarify exactly what the sleeping arrangements were. "Right....alone."

"Right." Clark mimicked her words and before he could get caught in the awkwardness that probablly would have lead to.....something....he spun away and started toward the room.

She followed behind, scolding herself for getting caught up because of stupid dream....dreams....but whatever. This was reality she wasn't going to chance a roll in the sack with Clark because her body was acting rebellious and needy......and obviously craving him on the menu. Lois eyes dropped to that ass she seen just once when they first met....a devilish grin spread on her lips as she took in his perfect bottom while he walked.

_No! Stop that!_

Lois shook her head and composed her face instantly as he turned to her. "The bathroom is inside the bedroom, so it should be hard for you to find it."

She gave a slight glare at his teasing and raised her brow questioningly at that little fact. How could he read her so easily and she didn't even come with a manual.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I ususally don't wake to use the bathroom during the night. So the room is all yours."

She nodded....and it began all over again. The staring, hazels onto blues and the silence that swallowed them up as they stood there facing each other, afraid to move or something world be broke....their sanity? Maybe. Their friendship? Possibly. But something that made him stay on his side and her to her own....too afraid to see where the possibilities could take them.

They both moved suddenly trying to talk at the same time but gave a nervous chuckle and shook their heads at what happened.

Clark raised his blues and smiled softly to hear and with his raised hand tugged gently on a stray strand on the side of her face. His finger brushing softly against her cheek as he did so.

"Night, Lo."

Lois felt fluttering inside her heart, like a million butterfly wings tickling the four chambers all at once, a soft smile gracing over her own mouth.

"Night, Smallville."

He walked away, leaving her to the santurary of the room as she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it in frustration.

Live with Clark Kent? Who was she kidding?

"A piece of cake..." Lois mumbled to herself, failing badly to convince herself....and then her eyes fell on the bed......and groaned desperately.

* * *

Lois tossed, first to her right side....and then her left....with a huff of frustration she ended up on her back starring at the ceiling deathly like it was all its fault that it was now two o' clock in the morning and she had yet to get any type of sleep. It was impossible!

Down to the microfiber comfort and the flannel shirt sliding like caressing hands....wishing it was a certain someones hands.....and not the ones from the red and blue either.....touching her skin instead of the drowning shirt against her body....all smelled like him. The heat of summer suns out in the farm land....masculine scent.....strong.....hard-

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Lois huffed out in annoyance as her edgy body wouldn't stay satisfy in one position....and not allowing her mind to shutdown so she could sleep.

Everywhere she turned, he was there, teasing her senses as she breathed him in deeply....wish he was that way literally and becoming angry at herself for the stray thoughts that came. She was going to go crazy! Home she would have had a certain toy to meet her needs but now there was only one option.....ok, two, but one was off limits since the morning after always brought so much baggage along...

Lois pressed her legs together.....

**(Ok this is the part where I give you a link and only the appropriate age clicks because this is rated NC-17, M, R, adult.....you get the drift ;) lol )**

**Go to the Clark and Lois M section rating, it's called "You, Me & RBB: Dream a lil dream of me"**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading and come on Review!!! (No pun intended lol ) Plz don't make me beg ;) lol REVIEW! THANKS MUCHO!!!!

~ Also I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next chappie out, I'm glad I got this one out, before my semester begins for college this Wed, Blah! I'll try to make them quick if short but either way when and if I have time I'll will be getting em out. Thanks all so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Sorry don't have time to thank you all personally like I want and for it being awhile updating, back in college for the fall semester, as many of ya out there know what it's like going through the same thing too. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chappie, and I think we need to cool down from all the steam for a bit hehe Don't know if I'll make more chapters like that for this fic but if I do more dream vision things it will prolly be a lil more tame and a lot more brief lol

Chloe and Bart are back for this chap, I couldn't go long without those two, they're my second fav two, but nothing compares to the Clois ;)

**Spoiler Alert:** Season 9 for the fact I mention about Lois visions about the future (I might be playing that more into future chapters) and Lois dreams about Clark.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How could one sleep after a night like that? The answer....He couldn't, that's how.

Clark laid there on the couch what seem like an eternity, staring up at the ceiling and replaying the sound effects coming from the room repeatedly through his head. After hearing the first few cries of his name....coming out of her mouth in a _special_ way....he knew she wasn't in any type of real danger. Just his own sanity as the whimpers and pants kept on for nearly thirty minutes or so.....the longest thirty minutes of his life! Saying the pledge of allegiance feverishly and thinking about baseball seemed to be the only way to make Clark Jr stand down from his salute.

And he being raised as a gentleman, with strict manners and morals was the only thing that kept him from rushing off to her room to really give her a reason to be screaming his name. Kal wouldn't have hesitated to do just that--Clark groaned, saying the allegiance once more as he scolded himself for thinking that way....but, still, of all days not do be affected by red-kryptonite.

Now, hours later and not a wink of sleep, Clark laid there wide awake with his bladder doing its own screaming......he really had to go! There was just one problem....it was only five in the morning and Lois had just nodded off to sleep around three.

Options.....wait until Sleeping Beauty got all eight hours of her sleep and then wait hours later after her marathon shower to be able to use your own bathroom all the while fighting the pressure of your wailing bladder or tiptoe like a burglar through your own bedroom and try not to stare and wonder if the woman in your bed, wearing your flannel shirt, has anything underneath...

Clark slapped his hands down his face, his mind didn't want to leave the gutter and seem to be only on one tract, but after what he heard, he definitely couldn't really be blamed.

"It's my bathroom...I should be able to use it!" Clark grumbled to himself beneath his breath as he swung his legs over the couch and wiggled his toes on the cold hard-wood floors.

Shelby whimpered from the end of the couch as if he too knew the peril his master was about to abound on, Clark glared at the pooch his lips in a smirk. "It's my bathroom."

The dog didn't let up its sad eyes and soft whines and Clark ignored the sounds as his bare feet stepped as quietly as he could down the hall and to the door of his bedroom. His heart was pounding so loud he was afraid it would wake her, even the steps of his bare feet seem to amplify in the darkness then what should have been normal and only twice did he stop after a particular loud creak.

Sighing out a breath of relief, making it to the bedroom door without the slightest stir from her, his fingers curled and latched onto the knob before as easy as he could, he turned the silvery door handle in hand. Lucky for him, all the hinges in his apartment were well taken care of, and not a sound or whine was heard as he opened it up wide enough for his entrance inside and keeping it there for his speedy retreat, if need be.

His eyes skipped over to her face, scerene....beautiful....even in the inky darkness of the room, could do nothing to steal away the hitch in his heart everytime he looked at her. Peaceful...so unlike how she really was when awake, dark locks on his pillow, surrounding her head like a wavy, silky halo. He suddenly had thoughts of what it would look like....feel like to be over top of her....on top of her.... her hazels opened into his blues, face etched with pleasure while he....

A loud groan suddenly sounded from the floor as his foot touched down on a particular spot, not paying attention to where he was going and he stopped, frozen in place, heart pounding like he was super-speeding around the world. Lois' eyes were open, but unable to see anything in the pitch blackness of the bedroom, they tiredly drooped shut as she turned on her side with back facing him. The bed whining with protest as she moved but all became quiet as she settled back down and Clark let out the breath he was holding.

Half way from the bed to the bathroom, a loud squeak sounded from the mattress springs as a huge weight shifted and Clark barely had time to turn around when....

"HI-YAh!" Lois shouted in combat mode as she flew herslef off his bed in a single bound and taking him by surprise as she knocked him to the floor.

He caught her on top of him as she went down with him, bumping her head against his solid, hard as a rock head and she gave a cry out with the impact.

"Oooow!" Lois scrunched her face up in pain as her head knocked against his. "What is your head made of? Steel?"

"Uhh..." Clark tried to speak, but her hands wrapped around his neck instantly and he has no choice but to scrunch it in so she wouldn't hurt herself by trying to press hard on his jugular.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Lois demanded pressing her fingers harder against his throat to cut off his oxygen supply, like she was trained to do, one way to keep an enemy down.

Clark lifted his head in disbelief, forgetting he was suppose to pretend to be the one captured by her mighty grip. "You're bedroom?"

Lois squeezed harder and once again he had to suck his neck in just so she wouldn't break her fingers and make his voice sound like as if she really was pressing on his wind pipe.

"Lois, you're chocking me!"

"Clark?" Lois let go like she got bit by a snake, her mind reeling, wondering if she was somehow dreaming that she woke up especially since his hands were cupping one part of her anatomy that instantly began to perk against his palms.

"Am I dreaming?" Lois questioned, her valuable sanity on the line, this wasn't feeling so much like her dream...this felt too....real. He felt too real with her straddling his lap and his hands holding her off of him against her chest. "Please, tell me, I'm dreaming."

"No, Lois, you're awake." Clark answered and couldn't block her blows fast enough as she swatted her hands against his chest and whatever got in the way.

"Then why are you touching my breasts!" Lois wailed not stopping the slap of her hands against him. "Get off of me!"

"Lo, you're the one on top!" He pointed out and she froze only for a second before continuing more angrily at his words. "What did I say?"

She didn't bother to answer him as she scrambled to her feet, swatting him along the way as he blocked her hits with his arms. Clark dropped his head back against the floor as he heard and felt the vibration from the bedroom door slamming closed.

Live with Lois Lane? Was that even possible?

* * *

Chloe and Bart were sitting at Toni's Bistro, it was warm enough and sunny out for the day that they opted for a table outside in the small gated quarter in front of the building. Red and white umbrellas gave shade over the round tables, pigeons pecked at crumbs while others dined or waited to be served by the Italian styled waiters and waitresses. The sidewalks were cleared and held only handful of pedestrians for this early Lunch time, and only a few cars passed by on the empty streets.

"I think we should call them." Chloe said as she bit her finger nails and turned her head at the feel of Bart tugging on a strand of her blond hair.

"Chlo, they're probably busy." He said rolling his shoulders with a casual shrug.

"Busy with what? They said they would meet us for lunch....that they were on their way." She said not getting what he meant.

"Well, maybe they got held up." He said averting his eyes and when she continued to give him a puzzled look he sighed and wiggled his brow suggestively, a cocky grin on his lips.

"You know....'busy'."

"Eww, Bart is that the only thing that runs through that brain of yours?"

Bart faked that he was thinking about it with a tap of his finger to his lips. "And food.....lots and lots of food."

Chloe rolled her eyes but chuckled as she playfully slapped him with her napkin and he returned a innocent smile. His eyes telling her something that she wasn't ready to read into yet, but was grateful for him being there when she needed him. Now and before.....when things looked so dark and normal seemed like a dream for yesterday. It seemed like a dream....a nightmare....Lois missing....Clark an emotionless robot.....Jimmy dea-Well, even the nightmares come true...

She cleared her throat lightly and looked away from his all too readable gaze, hands fumbling with her cell phone. "We still should check and see if they're ok."

"They're ok, alright." Bart gave a suggestive whistle as he lounged back in the steel framed chairs. "What does she call him? Oh, right....Oh, Smallville...Smallville....Yes, Smallville!"

Chloe looked like a mixture of being sick and strangling him. "First my cousin, doesn't sound like that...."

"Throes of passion, she could." Bart teased and laughed at the glare that wasn't even close to scolding, how could she be mad at him?

"Second, I seriously doubt Clark and Lois are......" Chloe looked uncomfortable with saying the word as she fought from blushing. "....'busy' that way."

"Come on, they live together, now." He exemplified, gesturing wildly his hands. "As in the same apartment....very....very small apartment."

"Lois doesn't have a choice, she has a psycho trying to kill her!" She shook her head. "I think the last thing on her mind is getting it on with Clark, he's just her bodyguard."

"Body. Guard. Perfect cover up and he was the one to volunteer for the job, right?" Bart looked like a dog that found a bone, his wide smile stretching from ear to ear. "What better way to get rid of some anxiety and pent up sexual tension?"

"Ok, we're getting off this subject now. I don't think I'm going to sleep for a month."

"Good, thing you have your very own personal teddy bear." Bart winked as he talked about himself, and gave a cocky smile.

"Whatever, Clark isn't the only who still has the couch." Chloe gave a sly smile to his dropped face and sighed as she checked her watch for the thousandth time. "That's it, I'm calling."

"No need, babe." Bart placed his hand over hers to stop her from dialing and she hoped he didn't see the heat flushing over her cheeks as he nodded his head in a direction behind her.

Chloe pulled her brows together at the impish grin on his lips and turned around to see what he saw. "The Blur and his lady just arrived."

Lois rounded the block in fast steps, a few feet away, barely looking or waiting for the cross walk sign to signal it was ok to safely go across the street. Clark behind her gaining ground and pulling her to a stop before a taxi could make her into a oil spot onto the road. She tersely pulled from his grip and continued on, getting close enough to hear their heated conversation as it seemed Lois tried to keep her eyes anywheres but on him.

"Lois..."

"Clark, I swear to god, if you ask me If I'm ok, one more time..."

"You've been quiet the whole ride here."

"Maybe I just don't have anything to say."

"Right! Since when? The world would come to an end the day Lois Lane ran out of things to say."

She spun on her heels to him, giving him an accusing stare, hands tight on her hips. "You were sure keeping up the conversation at breakfast, Mr Verbose."

Clark shrugged his shoulder, he was just as quiet as she was in their awkward morning and their equally awkward ride to meet Chloe and Bart. "I didn't have anything to say."

"Ooooh." Lois grounded out angrily and stomped away from him, all the while giving out a string of obscenities beneath her breath.

"Lo..." Clark sighed and hooked his hand around her elbow not surprised but extremely irritated when she instantly pulled away from his touch as if his hand was a branding rod.

"Stop it!" Lois scolded, flustered and annoyed how her body zinged with just a simple touch of his hand on the bare skin of her arm.

"Stop what?" Clark asked clearly confused and exasperated by her behavior as like the morning of thier incident in his bedroom she wouldn't look him square in the eyes.

He knowing it was more than what happen to them that morning that had her in a weirded-out mood around him but because of certain dreams as well.

"Stop....Stop......just don't!" Was all that she could come up with, not making any more sense to Clark as she continued the short distance, spotting Chloe and Bart a couple tables away.

Clark blew out a breath and followed after her, Lois already placing herself in a seat next to Chloe and heard as she gave a short groan when he pulled out a chair to sit next to her. He ignored it since he wasn't suppose to be able to hear it anyway and wanted to reach out and shake her as she leaned away from him.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Lois chirped after pulling back from the hug she gave her cousin. "Traffic was a killer."

Chloe raised her brow, Clark rolled his eyes and Bart snickered at the obvious lie coming from her mouth. "Yea, looks real...." Bart eyed the lone car that went by, the first one to go by in an hour since the last. "....brutal out there."

The shaggy hair guy turned teasing eyes to Lois' glare. "But hey, we understand....when 'things' need to be taken care of first."

Lois didn't like the note in his voice or the suggestive look on Bart's face. "I see you kept the runt that followed you home."

"Hey, I remembered someone telling me that you wanted to take this runt out to the movies and dinner." Bart teased and saw Lois glance a glare to Clark next to her as he turned his eyes away from the hazel-eyed heat next to him.

Chloe laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I took after my cousin with bringing strays home."

Bart next to her started to make whimper sounds like a dog but stopped at the static and voice that came over the walkie that Clark unclasped from his belt and place on his belt.

"Dude, you joined the police force?"

"I'm a bodyguard." Clark smiled proudly as he sat straighter in his chair.

"Yea, except having a badge you have a piece of paper." Lois quipped and smiled at the drop on his lips before reaching over him to snag the walkie from in front of him pressing it to her lips.

"Morning, Tommy, Jason! You guys ok over there?"

Chloe and Bart looked over in the direction she was facing and watched as two muscular guys who clearly had undercover cops written all over them just shook the paper they had out in front of them as if annoyed but didn't show that she pointed them out. Not like you could see their face with the black shades over their face, even with them sitting a couple table away they kept their identity covered.

"Lois, do you think you should be addressing them like that?" Chloe asked with concern, raising her brow. "Doesn't the whole undercover part mean anything to you?"

Lois laughed and flopped back into her seat with a _pfft _and a shrug, ignoring Clark as he snatched back the walkie out of her hands. "They don't care.......they're invisible....Whooooooo."

Bart looked at her strange, circling his finger around his temple as she continued to make the ghost sounds and was now giggling.

Chloe looked from her cousin to Clark and back again. "Lois are you ok?"

"She had two double-shot espressos, and I'm not sure but one might have been spiked." Clark mumbled out and rubbed his arm after saying 'ouch' for show when she whacked him with one of the menus from the middle of the table.

"I'm fine, just a bit wired and no despite what farmboy says I didn't have a drop of alcohol."

Chloe was about to comment when the static returned to the walkie and one of the undercover detective's voice broke through.

_'Mr Kent, are you having any trouble with Ms Lane over there? Would you like us to assist in any way? Over.'_

Clark looked smugged and Lois wanted to wipe it from his face as he grinned placing the black box to his lips. "Would mace and clubbing be too much to ask for?"

They heard as the static broke forth again and then laughter from both of them at what Clark said. Lois slapped him in the back of his head, smiling only a little as he rubbed the spot and gave her a steel look of retaliation if she didn't quit and for the detectives....

She reached over to grab the walkie, but thought of something better as she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "YO, STARSKY AND HUTCH! STAY IN YOUR OWN BUSINESS! OR YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TROUBLE!.......OVER!"

Heads turned from the other customers at the bistro, even waiters and waitresses gave looks at the rude shouting breaking the perfect, quiet lunch time atmosphere.

Clark yanked her arm down and hissed. "Lois!"

"Dude, you sure you two are related?" Bart whispered, leaning his head to the blond next to him.

Chloe shook her head slowly, her lips in a half smile. "It's what my dad says."

"Hey! I heard that!" Lois kicked out her leg to playfully hit her cousin and watched as Clark jumped beside her.

He leaned down to pretend to rub the sore spot her foot hit and Bart pointed at him and laughed silently. Yes, just his luck he falls head over heels for someone who could drive him to commit himself in the loony bin.

"How do you kick straight and hit me next to you?"

Lois chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Physics wasn't my thing Smallville, you figure it out."

"Ok, can we order? Dude, I'm starving." Bart complained and reached out to grab a menu, but hand was tapped away by the fiesty brunette.

"You're stomach just has to wait, I have something to show everyone." Lois announced excitedly and pulled out a newspaper from her bag.

"Oh, god." Clark mumbled and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms while his eyes instinctively rolled with annoyance.

"Is it a burrito, because the growl in my belly says no can do on the wait." Bart smirked and was tapped against his shoulder with the back of Chloe's hand.

Lois held the paper out wide for the two to see the bold front page print that held her winning article on her interview with the Red-Blue-Blur and Chloe read over the words out loud.

**He Speaks! by Lois Lane**

Chloe's lips turned into a curl and shook her head while her best friend looked like he wanted to be shot. "Lois, you make it sound like you taught a dog how to talk."

Bart laughed and quieted down at the glare coming from the much taller, speedy Kryptonian across from him.

Lois's face dropped, a fake pout on her mouth. "Pooh, my editor said the same thing...Anyway...This is actually the real one...."

She pulled out the real first print of the Daily Planet newspaper that held on the front page her interview:

**Inside the Mind of the Red-Blue-Blur: A Voice at last is Heard. by Lois Lane**

"Much better." Chloe smiled and teased as Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yea, it's ok I guess." Lois smirked.

"But what happened? I thought it was suppose to be out at every news stand this morning?" Chloe asked taking the paper from her cousins hand to read over a few words.

Lois groaned and sunk into her chair. "I don't know. Stupid Editor says there's a problem with the printers and it's delayed. I think he's just stalling because of the mess surrounding the Red-Blue-Blur."

"He's being careful, Lo, I think he's doing the right thing, waiting to print it out if there really isn't anything wrong with the printers." Clark gave his opinion, knowing it was no good where Lois was concerned. "It also keeps you from looking like an ally and having this group come full force after you."

Lois rolled her eyes, hearing the same speech enough to be branded on her brain. "Like I keep saying if they want a battle, I'm up for a good rumble."

"In the sack with the Red-Blue-Blur." Bart blurted out absently and the whole table went silent, Chloe paling next to him at the look of death that stole over Lois face and couldn't help but notice the balls of fists her hands were making on the arm rest of her chair.

If Clark's eyes went any wider they were sure to pop from his head and he could catch a dozen or so flies in his mouth, jaw hanging to the floor in shock of what came out of Bart's mouth loud enough for everyone to here, and not a whisper as he thought he was saying it in.

"What?" Bart asked, clueless or trying to play it so as he tried to keep his fear in check especially with the 'if looks could kill' glare on one burnettes' face.

"Shall we order?" Chloe quickly cut in with a nervous little chuckle and everyone slowly peeled themselves back into reality and grabbed a menu from the middle of the small round table.

Bart jumped as his phone beeped a chorus of musical notes with a text message that had been sent to him and fished it out of his pocket. Everyone stared...shocked....surprised.... at him for the choice of music he had for his text messages.

"What? Stravinsky, Rite of Spring." He answered their quizzical looks like it should have been obvious, not getting the true meaning why the were looking at him that way and pressed for his inbox on his cell phone.

**From: Clark  
Assist me to the bathroom.**

**Received:  
Aug 8 12:39 pm**

Bart popped up his head to give Clark a funny look while his fingers speed-ed out a reply and pressed send.

**From: Bart  
Dude, shouldn't you be able to use the  
bathroom without help by now?**

**Received:  
Aug 8 12:39 pm**

Clark swiped his hand down his face, all the while glaring as he text-ed a reply.

**From: Clark  
What? No, I need to make a few saves  
and stretch out my legs before I go crazy.  
I don't know the next time I'll be able to while  
I'm tied up with Lois again.**

**Received:  
Aug 8 12:40 pm**

A cheeky smile crossed over his lips as he read the message from Clark, having him dread what message Bart was liable to send back to him.

**From: Bart  
Whoa, you guys are into the kinky stuff already? ;)  
Talk about dominatrix Lois is the one doing the tying up.  
Dude, assert your manliness show her whose boss lol**

**Received:  
Aug 8 12:41 pm**

Bart laughed at the scowl sporting on his tall friend's face, he wasn't worried he knew he so could out run him if he had to, as he put his cell phone away and pushed back in his chair.

"I have to use to use the bathroom."

"You need a couple dozen text messages to tell you that?" Lois taunted and scrunched up as Bart made kissing gestures toward her.

"You know you want me, babe."

"Like a root canal." Lois smirked and raised her brow. "Babe me again and you're going to be limping to the bathroom."

"I'll join you." Clark said, pushing back from the table and tossing his napkin down on his empty plate.

"What happen to I must stay in your sight at all times?" Lois mimicked the sound of his voice in a teasing manner.

"I don't think it's expected of me to take you into the men's bathroom while I do my business." Clark smirked, looking down into her defiant eyes as she smiled coyly up at him.

"Not like I haven't seen your business before."

His voice dropped down low for only her to hear as his eyes skipped down to her breasts for a second before looking back to her face. "I can say the same."

Damn it! So much for not having the Elmer Fudd advantage anymore....When it came to seeing the other naked....they were even on that playing field. She hard to fight the blush and the instant heat in her body, but it must have shown because the annoying short one began laughing at her as Clark gave a wink and held walkie to his mouth.

"Guys, I'm heading to the men's room. Over." Clark said and held the walkie to his face, waiting for a reply.

_'Copy. Over and Out.'_

"We'll order while you guys are away." Chloe suggested and the guys nodded their approval.

"My Chloe-licious knows what I like."

Lois looked up at Clark as if expecting him to say something to the same effect about her. "If you put my name attached to anything _licious_, I will break you."

Clark rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he huffed out. "Can you manage to order me something edible."

Lois glared, lips in a straight, tight line. "You make it sound as if I'm cooking."

"Thank God, you're not." Clark smirked under his breath and just smiled as he joined beside Bart who couldn't help but give one last bright smile to his golden-girl.

"Uggh." Lois made a barfing sound from her throat as they headed inside for the bathrooms.

Chloe turned her head and twisted her lips playfully. "He isn't that bad you know?"

"No, I guess not, and if you squint your eyes like this...." Lois proceeded to show her, as she scrunched her eyes nearly closed. "He isn't that short either."

Chloe laughed and shook her head at her beloved cousin. "Stop it. Be nice, Bart has helped me through a lot of things..."

She could feel Lois hand squeeze her own and didn't realize the sad look that was on her face. "Things really got dark and scary there for a moment.....when you were missing....thinking you were dead too....li-like Jimmy....and Bart was there for me like you wouldn't believe."

Lois comfortingly squeezed her cousin's hand more and gave a empathetic smile. "I will be entirely indebted to Shortie for being there when I couldn't."

She looked down for a moment before bravely raising her hazel eyes to that of her cousin's gray-blue ones. "Is the reason why Clark and you are on ends is because of something that happened between you two during that time?"

"Yea....something like that." Chloe answered looking away so Lois wouldn't be able to see her guilty expression of keeping so many secrets from her.

Lois dismissed her behavior, her brain was still a fog during those months she was missing and by a fog it might as well have been a computer virus because it completely wiped away that time from her memory and it didn't look like she would be ever gaining it back.

"I still can't believe I woke up in Mexico." Lois smirked and rubbed her head like she could feel the fog that lingered there, except bits of pieces of flashes that would come, but really not making any sense, since it seem these images dealt with a different time all together. "Tess must of really been loosing it or something....Trying to get rid of my body out there....thinking I had this orb or some crap of hers." A sigh came unwillingly...tiredly trying to make sense of it all. "So, is my life, I think the weird stuff from Smallville has followed me here."

Chloe gave out a dry chuckle, nervously keeping her eyes from Lois' who would be able to read the truth in them. "Well, at least, she's getting the help she needs."

"Should be in Belle Reeve, but whatever." Lois shrugged and changed subjects to more happier things to Chloe's relief. "Alright, now that the boys are away lets get down to some girl talk. My night with the Red-Blue-Blur...."

* * *

Tommy pressed the button on the side of the walkie held to his lips looking around from his dark shades a few times before speaking in a low voice.

"That Kent guy has went away to the men's room, Sir. Want Jason to follow him? Over."

_'No, no. Give the Kent kid a wide birth....I have my eye on that one. You're object is to stay with the girl. Where she is, the Red-Blue-Blur isn't far off. Over.'_

Jason did the same scope around with his eyes making sure no one was paying particular attention to them, and always keeping one eye on the brunette and her blond friend sitting with her alone at their table. The newspaper forever up and open to block the view of his face from any of the other people around eating and enjoying the beautiful day.

"Read ya loud and clear. Over and Out." Tommy said and placed down his walkie, picking back up his newspaper in the air to spread it out in front of him after taking his own surveillance of the Lane woman and the blond chick with her.

* * *

The detective whistled a small little tune, easy on the ears as he fiddled with the walkie in his hand, tossing it in the air catching it with ease and then depositing to an empty spot on his oak stained desk littered with papers, police files and endless folders of cases.

He dropped back into his chair with a little groan, getting up there in his years on this earth, a sigh escaping his lips. "Life is good....Life is good."

His hands wrapped behind his head as he leaned it back into his palms and raised his feet to cross his ankles on his over ran desk full of paper work, not disturbed with an office opened his door and stepped half way through.

"Detective Jones, still no leads on the this crazy ass group or that wannabe hero in the red and blue tights." He snipped a joke on the last part, as him and ever other officer in Metropolis didn't have the Red-Blue-Blur on their friend's list after the stunt he pulled at the bank and hurting those guards.

"You still want us to keep out an eye out for the Bastard? Though I doubt he'll have balls enough to show his face around here again."

Jones open his jacket up, sliding a pack of 'cool stick' from his inside pocket and placing a cigarette between his lips, striking a flame from his dumb and lighting the end until it glowed orange, burning hotly with the contact and snuffed out the flame of the match between thumb and finger.

He took a drag, and made puffs of clouds of the noxious fumes with his mouth. "I want every guard on their toes where this Blur is concerned. Red alert."

"Sir?" The officer asked in puzzlement, his face clearly showing so. "You think he'll strike again?"

Detective Jones looked up at the younger officer after blowing a cloud ring from his lips and a unreadable smile came over his mouth. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, hopefully can get more out, between butt loads of reading and studying. Plz Review!!! They make me happy and give me motivation to write more. :) Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you! Gracias! Merci! Danksche! Grazie! Arigato! Mahalo! Ni wega! Wanìshi! And to all else THANKS for the reviews! lol Can't thank enough for the reviews, but I guess I can show my thanks by updating hehehe Wanted to add more but I didn't want to make you guys wait another week or so before I got another update out because I need to finish studying. But I will be writing the rest out in another chapter as soon as I'm done. Thanks again, everyone!

~ Also I changed the name of the Detective to Daniels, ppl were getting him confused with the Alien Detective John Jones I think his name is, he's not in this story at all, this is just a different guy.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bart rocked from his heels to his toes and back again, whistling a tuneless beat while the echo of a stream of liquid splashing into a body of water filled the white tiled room. Clark behind him, standing with arms crossed and shaking his head as he stared at the back of Bart's trademark red sweater. Bart gave a grin to him over his shoulders and did a quick shake before pulling the silver handle down and the all too expected swirl of water came with the flush.

"What? All the talk about using the bathroom made me had to go." He snickered and Clark rolled his eyes as the spiky-blond sped over to the sinks to wash his hands then to the paper-towel dispenser to dry them, both not noticing the old man that came from one of the stalls.

He was standing there, staring at the two like they were kissing or making out in the bathroom at Bart moving unataurally fast from one spot to another that he was almost invisible to the naked eye except for the blur of red and yellow colors from his clothes.

"Oh, crap." Bart's jaw was hanging open and wide-eyed seeing that he was caught using his powers in front of a total stranger.

Bart barely jumped from his skin as he felt Clark's hands come down on his shoulders and nervously addressed the old man in front of them. "Sorry, he has....Umm.....ADD....can't seem to stay still."

The old man only gave a slight nod to Clark's excuse, still looking like he saw a ghost as he watched the taller dark-haired guy drag the shorter blond out by his sweater from the men's bathroom. Once outside, Bart pulled away and straightened out his clothes, giving a pointed look to the Kryptonian.

"That was low, Dude....I so can to add."

Clark's face held a look of disbelief, 'Are you for real?', could be seen in the lines around his furrowed eyes to the younger guy's amusement.

"Bart.....nevermind. Do you have a way to contact Oliver and the others besides cell phone?"

"Never leave home without it." Bart smiled cockily and unzipped one of the many pockets on his cargo pants and unfolded his retractable headset piece and placed it on his head.

"Impulse, now online. Set coordinates, Green Arrow."

_'Set cordinance, Green Arrow, now in place.'_Came the computerized female voice, Chloe dubbed Isis after her former business. The program designed by WatchTower herself to take calls and do basic operations when she was away, and forwarding the most important entail directly to her phone to take care of personally.

_'Line established, Impulse.'_

"Thank you, Isis." Bart crooned and looked around as did Clark to make sure the area they were at was still plenty empty, the coast being clear around this part of town.

_'Impulse, what is it? You're not set on job description this week.'_

"Boy Scout's ready to stretch out his legs." Bart replied into the mic of his headset, glancing up at Clark with teasing eyes.

_'About damn time, didn't think he'd be able to untie himself from Lois.'_

"Well, Dude, I hear she's pretty good with the whole rope and knots thing in the bedr--Hey!"

Clark snatched the headset from the top of his head and adjusted it to fit his own. "I'll take Downtown Metropolis, keep the police scanner live so I can know about the bigger cases I can't pick up with my hearing."

_'Don't try to chew more then you can swallow there farmboy, you know you have to get back to Lois soon.'_

From beside him, Bart made a sound like a whip, and gestured his hand as if he had one in it as he laughed at the scowl over Clark's face. He wasn't whipped, Clark thought grumpily--then he thought about Lois living with him and how he was the one sleeping on the couch. It was his house! Just like it was his bedroom all those years ago when she first lived with him and his folks. He was beginning to see a pattern develop and his mind couldn't help but slip in wonder what it would be like to really be living with Lois Lane in a relationship.

Before such thoughts could go too far, he shook his head and concentrated back to Oliver on the line.

"I know my time limit, just keep clear for a few minutes I can handle a few things before I have to get back."

'Will do, Boy Scout. Maybe you'll end up liking the JLA way of doing things and join us after all.'

Clark's lips curled into a knowing smile. "Maybe, I will."

'One more thing...'

"Yea?"

'I haven't gotten a report from either Lois or the Red-Blue-Blur about last night. Care to clue me in? Or must I wait for it to come to print like everyone else?"

Bart chuckled hearing Oliver's loud voice from the mic on his head set and watched Clark as he rolled his eyes. "It's kind of a long story....."

"HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" A cry some distance off in the city came to Clark's sensitive ears and had his head perk up towards the noise.

"Someone's in trouble." Clark stated for his friends whose hearing wasn't advance enough to detect it.

'Another time then.' Oliver said to his words and Clark heard the teasing smile in his voice. 'Green Arrow, Out.'

Clark felt his head shake and with a quick, thorough scan around them he took off in the direction where someone waited to be rescued, it didn't take Bart long to catch up and was by his side in the matter of seconds. Both running in speeds t0o high to see or notice as anything but a rush or blow of wind except the pair of red and blue and red and yellow stripes that followed behind them.

Bart looked beside him to Clark, a cocky smile on his mouth that he could so easily keep up with the Kryptonian and Clark feeling the rush of adrenaline, smiled just excitedly back, now that he was free to do what he was born to do. At the last moment before Bart could collide with a woman walking her toy poodle on the sidewalk, Clark grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way just in time.

"Whoa, close one." Bart said looking back at the ruffled woman placing her disheveled clothes in place from the gust of wind and her dog in front of her yapping away at the disturbance.

"Not as fast as you thought, slow poke." Clark chuckled at the sour look on his face.

"Slow poke? Dude, who says that anymore?"

"What are you talking about? Everybody says that still."

Bart gave him a look of 'Welcome to the Twenty-First Century, Dude', and laughed at the dropped face Clark gave him back.

"Anyway, Oliver's got me interested, what did just happen between you and Lois last night?"

* * *

"You didn't!" Chloe could barely pass out from her mouth, laughing so hard and holding her stomach feeling as if it will drop out.

"Yes." Lois confirmed again, not really seeing the big deal of what she said.

"Please....tell....me.....you.....didn't." Chloe laughed between each word, tears were now falling from her eyes but beside giggling uncontrollably she couldn't muster enough energy to wipe them away. "Please say you didn't tell him that."

"Yes!" Lois huffed out and threw her hands heavanward. "I told the Red-Blue-Blur about my first meeting with Clark in the cornfield.....We were about to get a smack down from Mother Earth, it was the only thing I could think to say--OUCH!"

Lois yelled making an incredulous face from the pain as Chloe leaned over and pinched her arm. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You never told me Clark was naked when you told me this story the first time....oh, about five years ago, Lois." Chloe gave a fake scolding look and chuckled at Lois rubbing her arm and glarring retribution back at her. "I can't believe you told HIM that....it kinda makes me think what else you've been keeping from me."

Lois picked up her glass of rasberry ice tea to take a sip and to keep her eyes from Chloe's scrutinizing gaze. "What are you talking about? I tell you everything."

Chloe reached over and pinched her again, laughing as she jumped and smacked her hands away. "Ouch! Chlo, quit it!"

"Lo, you just kept the fact....a very big fact....."

Lois took another sip from her drink and almost choked, thinking about a certain part on Clark that night. "Yes, it was...."

Her cousin scrunched her face hearing the brunette's words and gave a look of disgust. "Hello, best friend....I really don't think I want to know about his anatomy....but you kept the fact that Clark was in his birthday suit the night you met him in the cornfield."

"Not like I had a choice." Lois grumbled to herself and gave out a huff of breath at the raised eyes Chloe was giving her.

"Lois..." The blond said sweetly her fingers shaped like crab claws threatening to pinch her again if she didn't spill what she knew. "....what aren't you telling me?"

"Ok, no more pinching!" Lois whined and smiled that she could be free to act as silly as she wanted with her cousin. "Well, you remember the night way back at the Ace of Clubs?"

Chloe furrowed her brows hearing Lois' voice, she really didn't want to tell this but Chloe wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. They were cousins, they shared everything, it was like some unwritten rule between them or something and for Lois to not have told her....it had to be big.....really big.

"The night Stripper Lane made her debut?" She laughed and coughed softly as the warning look grew in Lois' eyes.

"Yea, that night."

"What about it?"

Lois soon began to look uneasy, pale and even nervous...all of this really confusing the blond next to her. "Did you happen to see my little performance, by any chance?"

"I really wish I did especially with the way you're fidgeting around...." Chloe said and Lois wouldn't quite meet her eyes. "....but, no, I was in the dressing room trying to dig out info from the other girls about the dead stripper."

There was a moment of silence and Lois didn't look like she was going to leap in and keep the ball rolling any time soon, in fact she looked like she wanted to escape then finish telling about the strip tease she put on at the club.

"Well? Go on."

Lois swallowed hard and chewed on her bottom lip. "I-I.....I...stripped....to the red and blue sparkling piece underneath....and..and then after.....the performance....I.....I..."

"Lois, spit it out!" Chloe sitting on the edge of her chair waited anxiously to hear what she would say.

"IgaveClarkalapdance!" Lois did spit out, all in one breath, and all in a rush that her words became one long word and not a sentence at all.

Chloe sat there, definitely not expecting that, and not sure if she even heard correctly. She even rubbed at her ears as if they were clogged and somehow jumbled up words that couldn't possibly be true. Then it happened, her body was shaking and laugh after laugh began to burst from her lips and the tears spilled from her eyes all the more harder.

"You gave Clark a lap dance?!" Her body was slumping back and sliding down in her seat from laughing so hard.

"Shut up, Chlo, Smallville could be back any second!" Lois hissed and looked warily around the little fenced in area that held a few more customers as the inside began to get crowded but was relieved not to see him anywhere in sight.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe sat straight up a look of horror on her face, realizing something, as she looked toward her older cousin. "Clark was dating Lana at the time."

This fact alone did nothing to quay the giggles, if anything it seem to make her laugh harder as she held her aching gut in place and her face went from a serious expression to one bemued that Clark and Lois had this dirty little secret between them.

"Yea..." Lois replied feeling guilty as she averted her eyes down to the ground watching some pigeons peck around their table. "I don't think he's ever told her either--Will you stop laughing!"

"I can't help it." Chloe finally picked up a napkin and dabbed at her wet eyes but still softly giggling as she calmed down. "You. Gave. Clark. A. Lap dance. Why? How did this happen?"

Lois huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Long story short I saw Smallville the Saint sitting at one of the tables, I wanted to what he was doing in a seedy place like that and the jerk that tried to sell me on the human market kept watching me. You were in the back gathering info so I couldn't blow my cover, I had to pretend to be a stripper, didn't I?"

"So you gave Clark a lap dance?" Chloe asked bemusedly, still stunned.

"I sat in his lap, ok? And he tipped me.....A twenty."

Her eyes fell to Lois' busty chest then back to her eyes gawking and questioning if he actually did what she was thinking. "No, I placed the bill in my own bra for obvious reasons."

Chloe was still giggling loudly when Clark and Bart stepped from the little Bistro, Lois spotting them and smacking Chloe on the arm. "Shhh, they're coming back! Chlo, quit, he's going to hear you and then I'm going to have to kill you."

She was too far gone with the giggle bug that everything was just too funny and she only laughed more from the empty threat, but calmed down some hiding her laughs inside best she could as the two returned back to the table and the food that awaited for their arrival sat beneath silver lids. Chloe and Lois putting off to eat until they were back.

"Nice, food's here!" Bart said excited and quickly took his place by Chloe's side and didn't spare time before he was shoveling food into the hole he called his mouth.

"Took, you guys long enough." Lois smirked, giving a teasing smile up at Clark as he walked to his seat and sat down. "I was beginning to think maybe Bart was helping you use the bathroom."

Bart chocked on his food as a chuckle bubbled from his throat and Chloe already on a fit of giggles laughed out loud along with the speedy one next to her. Lois turned her eyes to the two who were both laughing for their own reasons, giving a look that said, 'It wasn't that funny,' and shook her head at the company she hung around with these days.

"Umm....There was a line." Clark lied smoothly and took his napkin to tuck it in his shirt before he too, ravenous from the couple dozen saves he did, dug into his meal and halted at the strange thing staring back at him as he lifted the silver lid covering his dish.

His blues glared over at the brunette sitting next to him...sitting next to him and not looking at him. "Lois, I said something edible....not something that looks like it could eat me."

On his plate surrounded by bits of lettuce and colorful veggies that decorated the main course was a whole baby octopus, fried to a crispy golden perfection. Whole....as in everything from tentacles to eyes that laid on its massive glob-shaped head.

Bart reached over the table and with his fork jammed it into one of the tentacles, pulling a piece of it away and plopped it into his mouth as he sat back in his chair. "Hmm...tastes good to me, dude."

"What food don't you like?" Clark smirked and rolled his eyes, while his stomach growled in protest that he wasn't making with the food and not doing the whole process of chewing and swallowing something.....anything!

"Jellybeans." Bart answered the rhetorical question and visibly shuttered just thinking about them. "Especially the black ones!"

Lois looked at him and raised her brows. "Easter must have been killer on you."

Bart sadly nodded and Chloe covered her mouth to give a muffled laugh into her napkin as the three at the table gave her strange looks, but soon the focus was back to Lois as Clark pressed on for an explanation and she glared at him like it was his fault.

"I didn't know what to order you...you said something edible...not pretty. So I asked the waitress for a suggestion, she said the Piovra Meze is the house favorite and very good." She shrugged and looked at the dish sickeningly and swallowed hard. "How was I suppose to know what it was going to be? I don't speak Italian, Smallville."

"All the more reason to ask or not order it at all." Clark spoke through his teeth and groaned as his eyes fell back to dish in front of him.

"So, Clark...." Chloe softly cleared her throat, a wicked little smile on her lips had Lois nervous and shaking her head no, though she didn't really know why. "....We're all putting in a twenty for the tip."

Clark chocked on the ice tea he was drinking and his eyes shot over to Lois' pale face as Chloe sat laughing wildly in the background. "What were you two talking about?"

Lois scrunched up her shoulders to her ears at the accusation in his voice and quickly jumped in to change the subject with another....basically lie about the answer.

"The Red-Blue-Blur, and I was getting to the best part!"

"No, you wer--Ow!" Chloe grabbed her leg where Lois kicked her, but got the hint to keep her mouth shut as Lois plastered on too big of an innocent grin.

"Is it x-rated? Because you know some of us here shouldn't hear it." Bart said around a mouthful of food and gestured his head toward Clark.

"Ignoring the person a quarter of my size, sitting next to my cousin." Lois snipped, not looking at Bart who just smiled teasingly as she held a hand up at him.

"You forgot, incredible hot and sexy, also."

"Still, ignoring you."

"What about the Red-Blue-Blur?" Clark asked uneasily, and pulled at the collar of his dress shirt which Bart noticed and snickered at.

"When we first met on the roof top of the Daily Planet." Lois said in a dreamy like voice and one could notice the stars shinning in her eyes.

"NO!" Clark shouted as he bumped in, knowing exactly where this story was leading and he didn't want to hear a minute of it as his face went cherry red.

Bart also knew since he was there to help out the hero to get ready for his interview slash unofficial date. "What's with the blushing, dude?"

Clark shot his eyes to him, his blues flashing red quickly in warning but Bart smiled widely knowing Clark wouldn't dare use his heat-vision on him...because he was...Bart....and because Lois was sitting right next to. It would be kind of hard to explain red beams coming from someones eyes.

"Will you stop it! I'm not telling an x-rated story!" Lois steamed out and pursed her lips at the infuriating two. "I was there for an interview, geesh!"

Lois looked around at the sudden silence and rolled her eyes at the looks the three were giving her. "Whatever."

Chloe chuckled softly but tapped her arm. "Go on, Lois, what happened?"

Settling back down, she calmed enough to continue despite the hidden messages passing between the guys on their faces. "Well, anyway, like I was saying.....We met on the roof....we talked....I asked him questions.....he answered.....but he mostly kept in the shadows. All I could really see of him was his suit, a blue hood along with everything else of the outfit and a red cape that blocked the rest of his body..."

Bart giggled and Lois found it strange since she didn't say anything close to funny but dismissed it as she continued with her story. Explaining everything word from word, moment to moment until she got to the part where she really wanted to talk about and the point in which Clark was dreading as he turned even more noticeably red at the table.

_He chuckled and held his hands up apologetically. "Sorry."_

_"I bet you are." She snipped playfully and couldn't help but smile anyway. "How about a display?"_

_"What did you want to see first?" Clark confidently asked, forgetting his wardrobe malfunction as he relaxed his hands on his hips, the cape opening up in front of him._

_Lois eyes immediately took in the rest of him, her hazels going wide and her cheeks turning bright-red at the bulge sticking from the suit._

_Look at his face....Look at his face..._

_"Not what I was expecting for an offer, but..."_

_His eyes dropped down at the suggestive teasing in her voice and remembered his reason for keeping the cape surrounding him, immediately his arms dropped down to his side and dragged the cape back in front of him to block the view. Lois bet he was crimson red if she could have seen his face under the hood and behind the dark shades._

_She raised her brow jestingly over sly eyes. "Must be another Kryptonian gift?"_

Chloe gasped in amusement, placing her hands over her mouth as she stared at Clark whose eyes skipped up to the air, the ground anywhere that didn't involve looking into someone else's eyes as Bart almost fell from out of his chair dying with laughter next to her. It wasn't any worse then their real first meeting where Lois got an up close and personal view of said bulge that always seem to be the topic of both stories.

Lois slowly nodded her head stuck in the realm of her thoughts not noticing one embarrassed farmboy next to her or the other two who stared at him with one horror-struck amusement and the other just one plain gut-busting amusement.

"Yup, and then he quickly sped off to switch his suit and was back before a second was up." Lois' star-struck look still claimed her features as she stared in space. "But wow.....all I have to say....that outfit had to be really tight to create that kind of bu-"

"It was probably socks." Bart smirked evilly and eyed Clark with a wicked glance. "You know with all those powers, he has to be compensating for something.....down below."

Clark's face could have been seen miles away in the thickest of fog, his face glowing redder than Rudolph's nose. He was too embarrassed by the fact that they were talking about his groin to want to murder the speedy young boy across the table from him.

Lois gave a look of disbelief and slitted her eyes in thought. "There's no way socks could have made that extreme, shapely lump between his legs."

"Lois!" Clark growled in reprimanding and paced his hand over her mouth.

It was then that Chloe couldn't hold back any longer and graced the three with a genuine laugh, her laugh, one her friends and cousin haven't heard since before that dark day in all their lives. Lois pushed Clark's hand away, he forgetting that it was still there as his wide, charming smile spread over his mouth, enjoying the tinkling sound coming from his long time friend.

"It's good to her you laugh, again."

Chloe bounced her head side to side as if undecided, though, her bright smile stayed glued onto her lips.

"Well.....it's just good to have a reason to laugh, again."

The two friends stared at each other, longing for a missed friendship they once had showed in their eyes. Lois glanced at Bart and he glanced back, the same idea going through both thier heads at the same time. In a second, Lois phone went off, signaling someone had sent her a text. She checked her phone to see that it was from Bart and she looked up at him curiously before opening up the message.

**From: Bart  
Come with me to the bathroom**

**Received:  
Aug 8 1:15 PM**

A disgusted expression claimed Lois' face as her hazels eyes shot up at him.

"What?" Bart mouthed back to her with a raise of his shoulders.

**From: Bart  
It's what girls say when they want to leave.**

**Received:  
Aug 8 1:16 PM**

She raised her eyebrow at him as her fingers typed out the necessary keys.

**From: Lois  
So, you're a girl now? And what are you still doing with my number? Erase it, now.**

**Received:  
Aug 8 1:17 PM**

Bart sent a teasing smile, making her glare.

**From: Bart  
Come on, what happened to taking me out? Dinner and movies? lol**

**Received:  
Aug 8 1:18 PM**

Lois rolled her eyes.

**From: Lois  
Erase it, Shortie :P**

**Received:  
Aug 1:19 PM**

She scooted the chair back from the table her eyes going to Chloe and Clark who followed her movements as she stood up to her feet.

"I ordered us some drinks...." Hazels skipping over to the short, spiky haired blond. "....Bart, could you come help me with them?"

Bart was half way in a stand when Chloe objected in and Clark as well, seem like both still weren't comfortable yet being left alone with the other. Too bad, they were best friends before whatever messed happened to them on "Doomsday" as they called it, they needed to learn to get back to how things use to be before that day, even if she had to give them both a swift kick in the rear end....and that's exactly what she was doing.

"Lois, I can help." Chloe insisted and furrowed her eyes to her cousin who read them clearly, 'What are you up to?'.

"Lo, I don't think you should be going alone." Clark said at the same time as Chloe spoke and was getting to his feet when Lois placed her hand on his shoulder feeling an arch of electricity for a moment as she pushed him back down into his seat and quickly pulled her hand away feeling the sensation as well.

"Really, it's ok..." Lois directed to Chloe and then turned her head to give Clark a pointed look. "...and where was this concern when you had to leave. I didn't hear any complaints about me being alone then."

"You weren't alone, you had Tony and Jason watching over you." Clark threw back at her, concern that she wouldn't be in his sight and afraid to be alone with Chloe....it was crazy, he knew her since before High School and now thanks to certain events it was like they were strangers to each other.

"I'm not alone and I won't be long..." Lois went to turn to leave but came to a halt at the chain his hand became around her wrist and saw the subtle concern reflected in his eyes.

She would be lying if she said her heart didn't do a strange little hitch in her chest over the look on his face but brushed it off as she teasingly said. "Look, if another bomb gets thrown at me I'm sure Bart is short enough to climb inside and deactivate it before it explodes."

"Lo, that's not funny."

"I know....Welcome to my world." Lois smirked at him and pulled away, her hands betraying her and breaking out in goose bumps as her fingers slid against his palm as she returned her had to herself.

Bart was on her heels and Clark's eyes never left the two as they entered the Bistro and even once inside he kept his eyes in x-ray vision mode to keep vigilance over her. Chloe cleared her throat softly and raised her glass of water from the table to take an uneasy sip, the glass clinking in the glass seemed to loud within the silence surrounding them. It was awkward and uncomfortable, she couldn't believe things have gotten that way between them of all people....after all the stuff they went through with each other always by the other side.

That was until then...

"You have the feeling this was set up?" Clark asked nervously, his stomach unsettled and doing flips as the awkwardness stretched on between them.

"I wouldn't put it past those too." Chloe agreed in a stiff voice, not liking how things were any better then he did.

The silence came back to swallow up them again. Clark looked down at his twiddling thumbs, before blues raised to look at his friend whose eyes were down also.

"H-How have you been?" He asked slowly, cautiously afraid of snapping the frayed string that was left of their friendship....if anything was left at all.

"Good....I think." Chloe answered truthfully after she pondered about her feelings for a bit....not really sure what emotions were anymore since they seem to all bleed together lately.

"You?"

Clark looked hard in thought, his blues piercing with a sadness that would always remain because of the events of that day and those after.

"I'm....I'm back." Clark whispered, his voice full of hidden pain.

Chloe bit on her lower lip, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "I'm glad."

He reached over and took her hand, he was glad and shocked she didn't pull away but squeezed it like a life line that had been lost but found again.

"I can never make up for what I did.....for what I said to you. I don't even have the right to even try to be your friend again...." His eyes were wet and glossy with his own tears. "....I don't deserve anything but to be hated by you."

"You're right...." Chloe said in a sad, low voice, staring into his hurt blues. "....you don't have the right...."

Clark dropped his head down, he couldn't blame her, he deserved whatever she could throw at him and more. "But....I think maybe....we can try....really hard....to start fresh again."

He raised his face, a charming Kent smile blooming in place of the fallen expression, it was warm and showed the million thanks that that and more thanks could never makeup for what he had done, but it was there on his face like morning sunshine on a spring day. The urge to wrap his larger arms around her and pull her into his larger from took over him but held back seeing that it would be too much, too soon.

He'd take it slow with her....she deserved more....and if it took a lifetime he'd gain back the friend he once had in her and he'll be the friend she should have had all along. Chloe smiled at the gesture as Clark held out his hand waiting for to place hers within his.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you." Clark smiled warmly and watched as suspicion made her brow raise up teasingly.

"I'm wondering if the pleasure it mine....I've heard some stuff about you."

Clark chuckled at her playfulness and that things were beginning to smooth over....far from being smooth...but it was at a start.

He leaned close, playing along as he whispered. "Would you believe I'm just a simple farm boy trying to make it in the big city?"

"You?" Chloe smiled, teasing him as she said. "Not a chance."

Lois and Bart gave a knowing smile to each other as they watched the two from the distance for a few more minutes before making themselves known. To make themselves look honest and not having no other ulterior motives by leaving the two alone, though Clark and Chloe knew the truth, Bart held his and Lois drink while Lois handed their drinks to them with a huge smile that things were getting patched up between them.

"A strawberry daiquiri for the lady...." Lois chimed, settling the swirled, slushy drink before her with a whole strawberry perched on the lip of the fancy glass.

She then turned to Clark placing down his larger then normal size drink down in front of him. "And for the gentleman..." She smirked that part out and boosted back with a huge smile. "A virgin Martini...."

Clark glared at how she had to emphasize on the virgin part just to bust his chops and watched her as she sat down and leaned over to steal his double olives skewered on a toothpick from his drink.

"Bottoms up, Smallville, I paid good money for these drinks." She said before tipping her glass to her lips to take a drink of whatever blue concoction she ordered for herself.

"Wait! We should make a toast." Bart suggested, already with his drink in the air.

"Good, idea." Chloe agreed, the smile on her lips coming more freely.

"What should we toast to?" Lois asked, taking a quick sip before raising her glass and grabbing Clark's hand to force him to do the same, fervently ignoring how her body constantly responded to his.

"To heros with big bulges and the woman who loved them."

The rest of the lunch was spent with laughs and stories as they ate their meals with a few more drinks thanks to Lois. They all agreed if not out loud or to each other that this was a long time in coming and very much needed to bring a semblance of normal back to all of them. It was fun to be in the company of friends again, and Clark felt another pang in his chest with the thought that he tried to live without any of this...thinking emotions made him weak, when in truth....it was what made who he was.

"I'm stuffed!" Bart groaned rubbing his hands up and down his belly as he slouched back in his seat.

"You sure? There's still another half a cow in the Bistro with your name on it." Chloe teased lightly and couldn't help but smile warmly as he reached up to tug a strand of her hair.

"Are you kidding? He probably could still eat the whole thing." Clark jabbed, earning a score back for all the cracks Bart was pulling the entire Lunch time.

"Did someone just make a comeback?....I think the couple dozen drinks are actually doing you some good." Lois taunted.

"Lois, I only had two." Clark smirked back, and even if he did have a couple dozen, he still would have been as sober as drinking water. Alcohol just had no effect whatsoever on him.

Bart on the other hand wasn't as fortunate...though having one and a half he was just a bit tipsy......maybe a bit more.

_'HHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!!!' _

Clark heard the cry and Chloe knew the look instantly on his face, having dealt with these cases around him enough times to know what it meant. He pushed back in his chair and got to his feet, pulling off his napkin and throwing to the table.

"I just remembered....Umm.....I forgot to put out the cat." Clark spoke out the first thing coming to mind and cursed inside that it was the last thing he remembered, saving a cat from a tree for a little old lady, his last save before coming back to the girls.

"Smallville.....you don't have a cat." Lois dragged out and suspiciously raised her shapely brow to him.

"Yea....I do....she's just shy....." Clark quickly lied, and looked helplessly to Chloe for some help. ".....She stays under the couch....doesn't likes strangers."

"It's true I suggested a friend for Shelby since he's not living on the farm anymore." Chloe spoke up coming to his aid as shrugged her shoulders up to her ears, but feeling uneasy about lying, though, for a good cause.

Lois looked like she wasn't sure about what they were telling her as her eyes went back and forth from the two, her eyes filled with too many questions that Clark wasn't going to give her a chance to ask.

"Tommy and Jason are right over there." He said and went to grab for the walkie to cue the two in but Bart got to it seconds before he could.

Bart placed the small black box to his lips and pressed the side button. "Farmboy is heading home.....to take out the pussy...." he informed to every-ones utter shock and embarrassment at the words that spilled from out of his mouth and catching his mistake quickly added. "....cat. It's a cat, people. Over."

_'Umm....We read you. Over and Out.'_

Even the guards' voices sounded unsure about what they just head in disbelief and Bart fumbled with putting the walkie back on the table without it tumbling over. Clark snatched it away and clipped it to his belt where it would be safe from one blond who was more intoxicated then first thought to believe.

"You need backup, man?" Bart asked forgetting and too much in a haze that they were lying for a reason with the whole thing about a cat because Lois still didn't know he was the Red-Blue-Blur.

"To take out a cat from his apartment?" Lois asked incredulously, really starting to become suspicious now.

"No, I got this one handled." Clark said through clamp teeth, before briskly walking away.

"Now you see him.....now you don't." Bart giggled and got rammed in the ribs with Chloe's elbow who gave a nervous innocent smile to Lois whose face still hinted that she wasn't entirely buying what was going on, but couldn't see a reason why any of them would be lying to her.

Twenty minutes later Clark returned and Lois was still none the less very curious and intrigued by the antsy behavior Clark and Chloe were giving her and the slip of Bart's tongue a moment ago when Clark left to let out his cat....Lois knowing for a fact there was none....or so her gut was telling her.

"That cat is really a handful." Clark chuckled dryly and was too nervous not too do nothing so he took a sip from his ice tea feeling Lois' gaze on him the entire time.

"What's the cat's name." Lois asked coolly beside him, keeping her sharp eyes on him.

First thing that popped to Clark's mind he spoke. "Muffin."

"What breed?"

"Pekingese."

"Pekingese is a dog."

"Busted!" Bart shouted into his hands as if he was just coughing and nothing else

Clark and Lois turned their head to glare at Bart who was giggling despite the edgy looks given his way. They were about to get back to their argument when the police scanner Clark was given by Detective Daniels came to life with statically voices that were still clear enough to understand.

_'All available officers we have a 10-31 (Crime in Progress), suspected assailant the Red-Blue-Blur seen at building on corner of fifth and main. Confirmed 10-70 (fire) has been started, unknown if there are civilians trapped inside. Over.'_

"What?" Lois asked not knowing for the pause on Clark's face not knowing that the scanner was only low enough for him to be able to hear it.

"I-I gotta go." Clark said rushing to his feet, this was the only opportunity it seemed like he would have to get a chance to find out who this impostor was. "It's urgent."

"Urgent in the sense that maybe you have to let your parakeet out of the apartment now." Lois smirked but could see on his face that he was deathly serious.

She grabbed his hand before he could high-tail out of there and brought his focus back to her. "Get Starsky and Hutch off my back I need to talk to the Red-Blue-Blur....it's important."

Clark looked pensively at her, brows furrowed as he tried to think of something, he needed to leave now or the chance to know who this guy was would be too late. And he would agree to just about anything so he could leave right away. The only problem how was he going to be in two places at one time....three if you counted the impostor.....which he didn't.

"How?"

"Lois, what are you up to?" Chloe asked with concern and Clark's eyes coming to a tipsy Bart sparked an an insane idea...but an idea no less.

"Alright, get in contact with the RBB and I'll think of something to keep the guards off our backs, while you sneak away." Clark said and quickly put his phone on silence so when his second line was called his phone would not ring.

He walked over to Bart sitting down next to him while Lois was turned away from them busy with her texting and whispered. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Dude, another favor! When do I get to cash them in?" Bart whined in a bit of a haze of the alcohol in his system. "Wait....stop moving."

Clark smacked his poking hand away from off his face. "Come on Bart sober up, I really need you on this. I need you to pretend to be the Red-Blue-Blur for Lois, I know where the imposter is and I'm going to stop him from hurting anyone else."

"Dude, just one big problem, even if I do place on the boots and the costume I still won't even be half your size."

"Stand on a box." Was all Clark could come up with. "I'll owe you big for this...stop by Oliver's pad and get the first suit and meet Lois in the alley of Vine and Sherman....get there before she does."

"Stand on a box?" Bart mocked in disbelief and stared at him like he was crazy as Clark look to Chloe across from him.

"Do what you can to sober him up."

"A pot of decaf coffee coming up."

"Thanks." Clark smiled widely in appreciation and his eyes fell to the walkie on the clip wondering what he could say to the guards to keep them from following them right away, just enough time to drop Lois off at the coordinates he gave her as the Red-Blue-Blur using his second line on his cell phone. "Now about the guards."

Before he or Chloe even had time to think of a single excuse, Bart using super-speed ripped his walkie from Clark's belt and placed it to her mouth.

"Yo, Tommy and Jason, you read?.....Over."

_'Read you. Over.' _Jason answered, flashing them a gaze over the top of their newspaper.

"Farmboy and the dominatrix are going home for a noon-er.....Stand down for a bit....give them three minutes....they should be done by then." Bart chuckled and saw the heat in Clark's red gaze that promised pain to his small friend....lots and lots of pain. "You better make that five. Over."

_'That's a big 10-4 (understood). Over and Out.' _Came with chuckling in the background from both guards.

"You're welcome." Bart said smartly as he handed back the walkie to a fuming Clark.

"Thanks." Clark didn't entirely mean, but, hey, it did get the job done.

Lois came back to the table smiling widely, unaware of the urgent matter at hand or that everyone knew why she had such a beaming smile on her lips.

"Were you able to get in contact with him?" Clark asked anyway, though he knew the answer.

"Duh." Bart quipped out like it should have been obvious but they were all to glad just to ignore him.

Lois rolled her eyes anyway for good measure and beamed happily. "Yes, of course, I"m meeting him at Vine and Sherman."

"Good, I can drop you off on the way." Clark said placing a few bills on the table from his wallet to pay for his and her meal while Lois went over to her cousin to give her a parting hug.

"Buy, babes, we really have to do this again some time." Lois said pulling back and out of habit like an older sister, pushed Chloe's hair back from her face.

"Yes, definitely." Chloe agreed, giving one last hug before watching Lois gather her purse from her chair and sling it over her shoulder.

_'Have fun.' _Came a squawk over the walkie, the guards seeing them leave to head to what they thought was their _noon-er_.

Lois raised her brow to Clark not liking the sound in the guards voice. "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know." He sighed, shaking his head as his hand latched onto her elbow and ushered her to where they parked.

* * *

**A/N:** Really didn't want to leave it there (sorry if it seems like a filler) but it would have taken forever if I waited to finish with everything I wanted to write (not to mention it would be really long) because I'm writing in between my studying, but I'll give you a sneak peak of what's to come in the **next chapter**....

**Spoiler Alert!: Season 9**Ok, basically I'm basing a lot of what is going to happen in the episode "Idol" around this fic but putting my own twist on things. Bart is going to be the one pretending to be the RBB when Lois talks to him in the alley and gets hurt that he rushes off when she tries to open up to him....his departure triggers a vision from the future. Clark ends up confronting the RBB impostor at the building he has set on fire. Lois in a fit of rage of what happened to her with the RBB, between the vision she encountered and the sexual dreams she been having more frequently about Clark goes to see her psychiatrist, Dr Evans and I will be portraying that whole scene out as well.

I'm also going to be using a lot more ideas from that episode like the whole ledge Scene where Clark saves her, and Lois suspects Clark might be the RBB but putting it my way as I see fit for this fic I'm also going to be bringing Perry in soon!!!.....You want more...you Know what to Do.....Review!!! Thanks!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm so back! Ahhhh you guys wouldn't believe what a month and a half of hell I been through------living and running from the hospital in one state to my home state, back and forth for work and school because both my twin sisters were in the hospital with the swine flu. Uggggh! Thank God though they caught it early and they are soooo alright and I'm so back home and it's only been for a week but I'm sooooo glad to be back!

Sorry I didn't keep you guys posted, but things were really heck-ed like you wouldn't believe, one of my sisters were actually in the ICU for a few days, it was pretty bad but it's done and over.....I had a lot of this done like a month ago but I was only able to finish it now, hope it's good and hopefully there are still ppl out there still interested in it. Thanks so much for all the bumps and REviews out there guys!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**2 hours later....**

Lois busted through the oak door with the cloudy window in the middle, a design that gave privacy without making the room feel calastrophobic. It also made it impossible to see inside the room when you were on the other side of it; a good or bad thing depending which side of the door you were on...

Lois just happened to be on the outside, nibbling too feverishly on her bottom lip that is was surprising that she still had one, as she decided if this was such a good idea. Normally it was decided due to the extremes of her job--the trouble that always searched her out--to occasionally have a visit every six months. She would grudgingly come play her role--bitterly--just so that she could be labeled competent to do what she was best at, even if she didn't have to make these unnecessary steady appointments.

Now, though, what happened to her hours ago, was seriously making herself judge her own state of mind and she really needed to be here--maybe even wanted to be. That's how she found herself, slightly panicked, charging through her psychiastrist door and lopping herself in the cushioned chair in front of her desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr Evans said caught off guard as the brunette she was all too familiar with barged in, with a massive man following behind her.

"Stay CuJo, I don't need you in here with me." Lois ordered the professional looking hit-man who stood motionless in the doorway and seated herself.

"I need to talk....I really need to talk to you."

"Miss Lane, aren't you kind of early for your sixth month appointment?" The Dr said in a smooth voice, knowing how much the younger female just _adored _her time here.

Lois slitted her eyes at the subtle sass that was being thrown at her but ignored....and took it.... because she hated to admit it, but the Dr was damn good at her job. The merge of Luther Corp and Queen Industry owning the Daily Planet made sure to only deal with the best in anything.

"A shocker, I know, but believe me I wouldn't be here if I had any other options." Lois spoke calmly through clenched teeth no less, surprised she had even managed to stay cool.

The psychiatrist softly cleared her throat and shuffled some papers in hand, when a feeling that she had intruded on a session finally came over Lois. Especially since the person, face hidden, was laying out on the brown leather lounge chair--the ones that you just normally associate with the whole 'tell me about your problems', scenario. Lois never used it, she preferred to have some dignity when she had to come here, a chair was good enough for her. This poor guy must really have some issues.

"Oh....I didn't know you were in the middle of a session." Lois said feeling a bit guilty for the way she just let herself in and raised to her feet.

"Usually why the door is closed." Dr Evans stated matter-of-factly looking up to the brunetted but raised her hand to halt her. "Please, be seated we were just finishing up....Mr Collins, I'll see you back here tomorrow. Shall we say, the same time?"

Collins? Lois spun around to see the man's face, the name sounded very familiar she just couldn't place it until she saw her chief editor looking sheepishly around but trying to hide it as he got to his feet and nodded his head at the psychiatrist before turning his eyes to her, something of irritation flashed in them.

"Lois." He said through tight lips before bumping past her bodyguard in the doorway to leave.

"What is he doing here?" She asked absently, wondering if the bomb exploding in the basement got to him more than she had thought and then her eyes noticed a list Dr Evans had created of his troubles on top of her desk.

"Back-talking? Always getting into trouble? She's going to make me retire early and I found a gray hair yesterday because of her?...." Lois' eyes bound from their sockets at one line in particular. "Why doesn't someone put a paper bag over her head and tape her mouth shut!....Wait, My name is on there at least a couple dozen times."

She shot her head up to look angry eyes to the older woman at the words she read over on the paper. "Is that what he said about me?"

"That is confidential, Miss Lane." Dr Evans stated and walked to a file cabinet to place in his folder before giving her full attention over to Lois. "Now, you said something about this being your only option. What about your cousin, Chloe, I presume you two are close?"

"She's probably the only other one I could have talked to...." Lois sighed, pacing in place as she chewed on her fingers nails which Evans noted as her being nervous and jotted a few things down on her notepad. "....but she's still dealing with the death of her husband and I didn't want to place my own troubles on her too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She stated sincerely, though the professional note in her voice never changed.

"Yea....he was a good guy..." Lois said in a low, sad voice and could feel her hazel eyes begin to prickle and didn't need to be balling in front of a woman she felt she had to be viewed as strong to. The doctor feeling and understanding her need for a switch in subjects asked:

"What about Mr. Kent, he's your best-friend." Dr Evans noted, raising a curious brow. "Surely you could speak to him of what bothers you, instead of finding yourself in my graces?"

"See...." Lois felt uneasy and dropped her eyes away. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Can I.....Can I speak to you off the record here?" Lois asked and took back the empty seat in front of the doctor's desk. "You know, woman to woman?"

Dr Evans raised her brow and looked past Lois' shoulder to where her _faithful_ guard still resided, arms crossed, starring out behind black shades in the middle of the door way. "I'm guessing you want my ears only to hear this?"

"Yes." Lois answered and glared at the unmoving guard.

Dr Evans raised to her feet and walked over to the door in attempt to close it. "Due to patient-doctor confidentiality, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the guest lounge."

Tommy, the mere brute in size of the two guards tilted his head to take a look at the head-strong burnette he was protecting, after all he was ordered to give the two plenty of room. Why? He didn't understand, but his job wasn't to question his orders just to follow them out.

"I'll stand outside the door." He simply said in his deep octave voice and stepped back to allow the doctor to close the wooden door.

"Some boyfriend." Dr Evans said as she turned around to face Lois who gave her a look that said, 'You're funny', as Evans shook her head. "Though honestly I pictured you with someone a little taller....blue eyes, perhaps?."

"Bodyguard." Lois snipped and turned around in her chair as the older woman took her seat behind her desk and sighed out heavily to the doctor's last words. "Admit it, you're in on it too."

"I'm afraid I have no idea of what you speak about, Miss Lane."

"Drop the formalities doc, I've been coming here long enough that titles are just a waste of time."

"Ok, Lois."

She started the pestering chewing on her lips again and gave the doctor an undecided look. "There are things I need to talk about.....off the record that is."

Dr Evan dropped away her notepad and stopped the recorder she had going, which she used to tape all her sessions, before steeping her fingers together in front of her chest. "Now tell me, what's been bothering you?"

Lois took a deep breath and blew it out, deciding that if she was going crazy she might as well get it all out. "I've been having some weird....dreams, lately."

"Dreams?" The psychiatrist asked, as if not sure this could be the true reason for her anxious behaviour and tapped her fingers together. "Can you describe these dreams to me?"

This was why she was here, so, why was she so hesitant to tell or recall the latest of her exploits inside her mind. Oh, yea, that's right, because....

_His teeth were gently nibbling on her bottom lip and deliciously sliding his tongue over the marks to soothe out the stings..._

_Large, rough hands crawled up her thighs, hitching her skirt higher as narrowed, strong hips pushed her legs apart to stand between them, close to the flaming heat there..._

"Sex!" Lois blurted out and felt heat rise and skitter across her cheeks at the rise of Evans' brow and soft clearance of her throat. "I mean mostly...you know....it's that. In fact it's a recurring role...."

She was turning red, there's no way she could hide the blush on her face from the doctor's scrutinizing stare. "Involving....clothes coming off..."

With as much dignity she could muster, she swallowed hard and continued. "Lots of....naked....skin. Skin on skin."

The doctor nodded, eyes looking down in deep thought and only then, noticing the younger woman paused, did she looked up to see a mask of confusion on Lois' face.

"But before all of this, there's darkness...not that it's dark I can see everything. It's that I can feel it, and there's fighting...buildings destroyed....people are hurt. And there's a man....he's fighting something, but I can't see what it is. I just know it's horrible."

Evans removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge between her nose before giving a straightforward look and answer. "Are these dreams by any chance about, Clark?"

"What? No." Lois looked aghast and scrunched up as if the idea sickened her and shook her head as she went on the defensive. "You know, what? Yes, I'm doing the "Virtual Karma Sutra" with Clark Kent. You wouldn't think to look at him but, hey, in my dreams he's pretty flexible." She said coolly and wiggled her brow suggestively and then huffed with steam. "And just for fun, when everyone is away in the basement we get our kicks on my desk. Soft-core central, baby."

The fake taunting grin on her face quickly dropped at the reminder of one dream in particular rushing to the surface of her mind and turned her head away.

"Umm....never mind."

"Lois, it's perfectly natural for woman to have sexual fantasies and for you to be attracted to your partner."

"I'm no-" She couldn't finish what she was trying to say, she couldn't admit it either but to say it would be lying and the truth was, Clark was a very attractive guy. She wasn't blind!

"Look, Clark is....a guy."

"So, you've notice."

"I have eyes, I can see what every woman out there sees about him....but these dreams can't seriously be that I want to jump his bones over and over and over and....over again."

Evans slipped in a little chuckle but quickly composed herself that it was hard to tell if it really happened, but Lois glared anyway. "But....No, I don't believe your psyche is telling you to sleep with your best-friend....Maybe to get inside of him..."

"Excuse me?" Lois chocked out baffled by what the doctor had told her in shock. "And the difference would be?"

"Our dreams aren't as to the point as we think them to be, Lois." Dr Evans confirmed with a, 'Get your mind out of the gutter', expression and slightly shrugged her shoulders with a dismissive attitude. "They are meerly our subconscious trying to put the pieces in our life together."

Lois thought over it for a second with her head nodding before she scrunched up with confusion. "So, they are telling me to sleep with Clark?"

Dr Evans blew out an exasperated breath, shoving her glasses back to her face. "Lois, do you want to sleep with Clark?"

"No?" Lois dragged out, sounding like a little kid caught in a lie that she didn't sneak into the chocolate when clearly it was stained around her mouth.

She raised her brow, not believing the younger woman at all and it said so all over her face. "You say that you feel a presence of darkness in your dreams in the beginning?"

"Yea." Lois answered not seeing the point.

"Darkness in the subconscious realm has been know to be associated with secrets. Something that needs a light to be shown on to see what's there to be revealed."

A pensive look, concentration, centered on the doctor's face and she rocked back in her office chair. "I think your dreams are telling you that there is something hidden about Mr Kent that you want to uncover."

Lois looked skeptically but considerate of her words at the same time as she digested it slowly while the doctor added. "Hence you wanting to get _inside_ him, so to speak."

She seem to come to an understanding as her teeth bit softly on the inside of her cheek and looked off into the space of her mind. When wasn't there a moment that didn't cry out 'What the hell?' with the guy, there were too many times to count when things just didn't add up around Clark and it seem to get only worse lately.

Lois shook her head, as if to deny it away but she couldn't help but admit, it was true. "Maybe you're right....I feel like there's a part of him he's hiding away from me."

She slid back into her seat and sighed. "There's a problem with that though."

"Problem?"

"The closer I get to him....the more it feels like Clark Kent will disappear." Lois nodded and couldn't stand sitting anymore so she got to her feet to pace around the organized room and flopped down onto the brown-leather, cushioned, lounge chair she harshly avoided. "Why, I guess, I've been ignoring an almost kiss....almost date...."

Lois heaved out a sigh, slummping her shoulders forward. "...and almost everything between us."

"I can seen how these dreams could cause quiet the dilemma for you." Dr Evans said knowingly.

"You have no idea." She groaned, giving the doctor a helpless look when her attention was ripped to the ringtone "Holding out for a Hero" coming from her cell phone in her pocket.

Her eyes rolling seeing the name flashing on her caller I.D. and pressed the option to send the caller to her voice mail. "RBB."

Dr Evans didn't think she was meant to hear her lowly call out of the name but commented any way. "Feelings for one "Mysterious Caller" wouldn't be the reason why you're not ready to open up to Mr Kent, is it?"

"I thought I was trying to find out something hidden about him?" Lois accused and slitted her eyes to the woman in warning.

She only shrugged in answer and waited patiently for a reply with a soft smile.

Lois shook her head and let out a _pfft_, a habit she didn't have until Clark's slip up with the gesture. _Damn him!_

"Believe me doc, he's history like eight-track tapes and rotary phones." Lois stated smugly, though inside still cursing the hurt in her chest and herself for being affected by what he placed over her just moments ago....

* * *

**2 hours earlier....**

Lois was about to step out of the open door when her body jerked with a sizzle of electricity and bit hard on her tongue to keep from groaning out but instead rolled her eyes as she faced the man who held a hold around her wrist like a chain.

"Call Tommy or Jason as soon as you're done here." Clark advised, not bothering to hide the concern from his voice, he was worried about her and had second thoughts about this.

Lois plastered on a fake smile and dropped it as she made to step out of the car again but was pulled back as Clark was still latched to her arm.

"I mean it, Lo...."

Why did her stomach always have to do those annoying little tingles with just the sound of her nickname coming from his lips?

"....wait until they show up to get you and wait for me at the apartment. I won't be long."

Lois gave him an irritated smirk, one corner of her lips curled up more than the other at the bossy note in his voice and humored him.

"Alright, mom."

She wanted to ask him where he was going, but that would take time and keep her guest waiting. She was sure he had better things to do....like saving lives then to speak with her. Also, she was sure Clark wouldn't give her a straight answer anyway if she asked, so why bother? Lois didn't really know why she needed to see the Red-Blue-Blur so urgently. She guess with everything that's been going on in her head and not wanting to fully admit...her heart....she was looking forward to a few things clearing up.

Clark rolled his eyes in annoyance, retaining hold on her wrist one last time as she tried to pull away but her demeanor soften at the look she could read in his eyes. He was worried, with every right for a friend who had a group of lunatics after her, but there was something else she tried to keep reading so deeply into. Without warning he leaned in close...so close she could feel the heat of his breath send tingles over her lips....and her heart stopped.`

He raised his hand to her cheek, sliding it along to her ear to push back her hair from her face. "Be careful."

Lois couldn't breath, let alone try to get her lips to move so she could speak. She managed only to nod and to her embarrassment squeak out a shaky. "O-Ok."

Clark took silent joy in the fact that he got her to stutter, but it didn't stop his stomach from bottoming out when she finally stepped from his car after having to break the awkwardness between them with a jab to his shoulder. He pretended to feel it and shook his head with a small smile as she gave him a wink and walked off to the nearby alley. He using his x-ray vision to be sure the _Red-Blue-Blur_ was there waiting for her and prayed that Chloe was able to sober Bart up enough to make this work.

Clark changed the frequency on his walkie to connect with Bart's headset. "She's on her way, Bart, keep her safe until the guards get there."

He could hear amusement in his voice and was thankful at least that Bart wasn't slurring. "Hey, who else better to protect her than the Blue-Red-Blur?"

"Bart, it's the Red-Blue-Blur!"

"You sure?" He chuckled and heard a stream of promises of hurt and pain from the other line. "Pump the brakes, dude, chill-ax....I got this."

Clark drove off to park a couple of blocks away to super-speed the rest of the way to the burning building, shaking his head with his stomach in a bundle of steel knots.

Lois paused before she walked around the corner to the poorly lit alley, taking a breath and releasing it to steady the slight shake of her hands. She clenched them shut and opened them a few times to stop the tremors in her fingers but her body was acting funny as it already knew what she came here to do.

"Get a grip, Lois. He's just a man..." Lois nibbled on her lip nervously as an after thought. "....with a few more prequistes."

Her heels clicked loudly and echoed against the cobbled walkway of the alley, slowly moving, careful not to run or step into anything unpleasant. She spun around as a cat screeched and ran into a few cans sending them skittering into the stoned ground.

A quick movement, a dark shadow from her left side caught her attention and she hurriedly turned around in the direction. "Hello?"

She took a few steps deeper inside the alley but careful and wary to stay from the darkness. "Kal?"

"Halt, who goes there?" Bart tested out the deep modification device and chuckled to himself at how husky his voice sounded and the words used from some kids movie he had seen.

Lois smiled widely hearing the familiar tone. "It's me, Lois, but you probably heard me coming?"

Bart kept in the shadows, ridicuously standing on an empty crate that still didn't boost his height up to that of the real Red-Blue-Blur.

"Nah, not really." Bart foolishly replied and watched her brows come together and eyes in slits, studying him. "Oh! Yea! Super-hearing, I got ya....Nothing gets passed these babies."

"Right." Lois said for a lack of something better to say and gave a small unsure smile. There was definitely something....different. He was off in a way...but seriously how well did she know him anyway? So, he felt familiar and comfortable at times, didn't mean she knew the guy from Adam.

She glanced around, trash laid in careless piles by rusting garbage cans. The unsteady cobble stones beneath her feet were wet with something she best not know about. Her gaze returning to the dark outline of her hero hellbent on staying in the shadows this time and finding it confusing why.

"So...is this an upgrade from our phone booth?" Lois tried to tease but it still came out dryly.

"Our phonebooth." Bart said, it must have been a question in his head but it came out as a statement from his mouth.

A wide sentimental smile crossed over her lips at his words as she took a step toward him. "You think of it as our phone booth too?"

Shit! How did he always find himself in these messes?

"Umm...Yea....Sure." He said and flexed his shoulder, the dark outline barely seen as the shrug it was to her eyes in the poorly lit alley.

Lois furrowed her brow, tilting her head as if that would help her to see things more clearly about his sudden rash of weird behavior through the inky light. Bart didn't know her for long and didn't need x-ray vision but could tell she was becoming suspicious, he was really screwing up on his side of the deal. Clark was going to kill him!

He tried to make himself look taller, stiffining his spine and straighting out his shoulders. "So, Miss Lane, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Bart hoped he sound close enough to how Clark would talk as the Red-Blue-Blur and watched with despair as her eyes went all the more slitted

"Lois." She corrected with a coy smirk. "So, being on duty brings us to all business and formalities?"

He was just thankful enough that she was too caught up on the guy to really question any suspicions and gave what he hope was a small husky laugh. Sighing with relief inside as he saw her lighten up somewhat and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Sorry, Lois...I'm..." Bart wracked his brain, putting on the charm to the cousin of the girl-you-like was far from easy, especially when Lois was a very intimidating person all on her own.

"...just worried about who might be around to hear...You do have a killer group after you."

Lois smiled at the bubbly feeling inside her chest that he worried for her, Bart saw and gulped. This was really starting to get uncomfortable, he didn't like Lois like that, this was Clark's girlfriend. Why the hell was he dealing with this? Oh, yea, that's right because he was an idiot!

"I'm not too worried about anyone listening to us, you can hear for miles. I doubt a flea could sneak up on you."

"Yea..." Bart laughed dryly and fought from stepping antsy in place as inside his mind called Clark every name in the book and his heart thumped wildly against his chest. "It definitely helps with keeping a track of you."

If that smile got any wider it wouldn't fit any longer on her face, he thought fearfully, how he was putting himself from the skillet into the fire with the look crossing over her face.

"You keep tabs on me?" Lois asked feeling as smugged and satisfied as she looked on the outside.

She was definitely getting too close for comfort, in more than one way. Bart had to quickly raise his hands to keep her from moving any closer to him and seeing that he merely stood on an empty milk crate, the dark shadows he was standing in no longer seem to deter her to stay away.

"Not....Not...that I watch you while you're in the shower...or...." Bart stuttered embarrassingly at the sneaky, raised brow Lois was giving him and had to erase whatever thoughts were running loose in her head because of his big mouth and shook his head as he changed to a more serious and safer subject. Or, so he thought, he was really starting to make Clark look not only like a stalker.....but a perverted stalker.

"....What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Lois was the one this time to look on the verge of embarrassment. She wasn't ready to reveal exactly why she wanted to see him, so, she started with something simple enough as she gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder. "I came to talk to you about the bank robbery that had happened last night."

"Ok." The Red-Blue-Blur replied and Lois raised her brow waiting for him to continue or to say more, but.....he didn't.

"I mean....you know....the robbery that happened during our...."

"Date?"

"No...What....It was a date?" Lois' heel clicked on the uneven stones as she took a step closer in shock.

Bart was kicking his own ass on the inside, and making the leather suit squeaky as his body sweat-ed bullets from his nervousness. "No, it was.....You know it wasn't me, right?"

"Of course." Lois replied, baffled why he would need to question her loyalty or his quick switch in subject and gave a reassuring smile. "Come on you're the Blur, you've helped us all this time. Why would you suddenly take an interest in petty crimes?"

"Exactly." The Blur replied as he rubbed the tension from the back of his neck. "And if you need any confirmation for the public peace of mind, you have my word that I'm doing everything to stop this imposter."

"Oh, no, no....I know you are." Lois replied with a sheepish shrug as the conversation was all too soon headed to the real reason she was here. "You are after all Metropolis' Guardian."

"Was that all you wanted to see me about?" He asked proving her right and she sighed heavily as she turned her back to him. Suddenly feeling like too much of a coward to face him when her heart was on the line.

"No...actually there was something else..." If he was the real Red-Blue-Blur, he would have seen with his x-ray vision her nibbling on her lip and twisting her fingers together or heard the wild erratic beat her heart was making at that moment.

"There's a lot going on in my life...and I....I guess I just wanted to clear some things up."

"Like?" He didn't want to ask, he didn't need x-ray vision to see where she was going and he was dreading the words because he absolutely didn't know what he would say. But the question was out of his traitorous mouth before he could stop it and there was no going back.

Lois glanced over her shoulder at her dark hero, before turning away again taking in a breath to steady her nerves as she muster up some courage. "I just wanted to know if there's somehow, maybe a..."

She turned around at the same moment a whoosh of air seem to come from nowhere and her mysterious hero was no longer there. Just the calico cat from earlier, licking its paws, sitting there like its been there the whole time.

"....chance for us."

"I'm a dead man." Bart whined as he peeked around the corner at the deflated look upon Lois' face seeing that he left her hanging as she poured her heart out.

He knew it was low, and he was absolutely feeling every bit of it. If he thought he didn't have a chance with Chloe before he could definitely count on there never being a chance after Chloe finds out exactly what he did to her cousin. He didn't want to speed away, his body had other plans when fear of answering any kind of sensitive question he knew she was about to spew won out over sticking around and thinking up a plausible answer that Clark would allow him to live to see another day.

Now....he didn't have a chance.

"Oh man." Bart groaned and swiped down a hand down his face as he pressed against the brick building, shaking his head like it was some nightmare he could dispel. Taking one last look at the down trodden woman, he super-sped away to get a hold of the bodyguards to give her location so they could pick her up.

Lois stood in shock looking at the cat, and the gold and black cat looking back as her brain try to compute exactly the truth of the matter of what happened--He left her. He knew exactly what she was about to say, and despite what she thought was between them, he speed away too afraid to answer her question. To share back in feelings she believed he had for her. She seen now....she was wrong.

"That Bastard." Lois bit between her teeth, eyes burning with tears she fought to keep from fallen.

But, maybe she was mistaken? She shook her head no, he ran, if it was to do a save he would have made time enough to tell her before he left no matter how dire the situation....she was sure he would have. He left....and that was all there was to it. Angry, Lois kicked at a rusy can next to her heel scaring away the innocent cat but didn't care, she was pissed....and hurt.

This felt familiar, it felt like....like...

Lois grabbed her head as the world seem to move beneath her feet and tumble over and over like those huge barreled dryers in the laundromat. She grabbed the nearest wall as the spinning took no mercy and only increased in speed until she felt herself falling toward the ground, into the waiting darkness and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

_The sheets were like heaven and she felt like she died and went there, came back just to do it all over again. She smiled as her slumbering body slowly came out of sleep's hold and felt the tingles and delicious soreness that soaked every curve and limb she owned. It was a wonder she was able to awake after the night she had with him, but she was no longer surprised by anything he did, yet at the same time he could never cease to amaze. _

_Her fingers idly trailed up and down his nude chest, the smile went brighter on her lips as she thought over their night together....maybe their last. She frowned and along with her lips her mood dropped at the offending note she promised herself she wouldn't think about. But how couldn't she? He was leaving and there was nothing she could do. Not even for her would he stay. She always knew she would have to share....that the world would need him more. She just never expected tomorrow to be today._

_Looking down, head in hand, at dark curls and closed eyes, she traced her fingers lightly around his lips, careful not to wake him, to selfishly hold onto him for a bit longer. How the hell was she going to be able to do this?_

_Lois sighed, defeatedly? She didn't want to believe so, but even she couldn't lie to her own ears. She rolled out of bed, the silk sheet wrapped around her naked body, feet pattering across the plush carpet as she went to lean against the open window looking out over Metropolis. The sky was flamed orange and pink in the early morning as the sun just peeked over the horizon and she begged it to take all the time it wanted to fully rise so it wouldn't be taking her man away with the new day._

_"Stay." She whispered, feeling his touch, no matter how quiet he was, the touch of his skin against hers could never startle her and she leaned back into him as his arms wrapped around her waist and his face snuggled into her hair._

_"I want to..."_

_"Then do it." Lois said, her words biting more out of anger that he was leaving than at the man himself as she turned in his arms to face him. "You've done everything for the world, it's time you do something you want."_

_Clark grabbed her face between his strong hands and just because he could never get enough of her, he bent his head down and took her lips with all the heat and pain that filled his own body until it became an ache in her own body and she could taste on her tongue how much he wished he could stay. He pulled back breathing as harshly as she with his head leaning against hers and his fingers toying with the outline of her delicate chin._

_Lois swallowed a sob as her breath came in short spurts to keep from crying as her own fingers needing to touch him as much as he needed to touch her, played with the smooth, hard lines of his chest. "Tell me something...."_

_"Anything."_

_"Hypothetically...if I would ask you to stay..." She said nibbling on her bottom lip, afraid to meet his eyes. "...Would you stay?"_

_He placed his finger under her chin and softly pushed up so her hazels would meet his blues. "Yes, you know I would."_

_"Would you take me far away and never look back on all of this?" Her teeth more intense on nibbling her lip that he felt compelled to kiss her to stop her before she hurt herself._

_"Yes." He whispered against her lips, needing the connection, though they were pressed against each other as close as they could possibly get._

_Her eyes closed and with lips brushing feather-light against his. "Could you live with it?"_

_Clark knew, she knew what he would answer and it was the sole reason she wouldn't seriously ask him to stay, to run away with her and forget what was going on in their town like it didn't concern them. Lois wasn't as selfish as she thought or believed herself to be when concerning him, she was just scared like anyone had to right to be for someone they loved. He traced his fingers down the side of her face as his arm around her waist hugged her body tighter to his._

_His head bowed down as he told the truth. "No." his face then raised to look down at her. "But I know you wouldn't ask either."_

_Lois smiled sadly and sniffed away her tears. "See, I'm getting better at dealing with the selfish part of me."_

_Clark shook his head, smiling through his own tears. "You were never selfish Lo....it's a nice thought to leave it all behind, but Doomsday will never quit and he'll never rest until he's defeated me. He'll just follow us and destroy and hurt along the way. As much as you think you could, you wouldn't be able to live with innocent people dying around us."_

_She pounded her fist without heat against his chest and buried his face into his neck. "Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?"_

_"Because....I'm Superman." He tried to joke and laughed dryly though he didn't feel the mirth of laughter._

_Lois shook her head and smiled despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Not to me.....you're my farmboy....you're my Smallville."_

_His own heart was shattering as she clung to him knowing he was soon to depart and maybe never to return again with the final showdown with Doomsday. The battle between them had been raging for weeks leaving multiple sites in the city in rumble and black smoke, people cowering underground in their homes or fallout shelters and leaving the police force and army on the sidelines as nothing more then a distraction the only help they could offer, but now it was time to end it and end it he will._

_"It's time." He uttered the words she dreadded all day to hear and felt as her body instinctively clung all the more tighter against him._

_Her head nodded her understanding but her heart was still not ready to give him up. "Please...."_

_He placed a chased kiss on her lips wishing to take and give more but knowing he would never be able to leave if he did. His hand dropped down to her side, going under the hem of her shirt and splaying his palm against the small, unnoticeable bump of her stomach, as he pressed protectively against it._

_"Take care of both of you..." He kissed her temple and pulled away into a gush of air, feeling the first of new tears shed from her eyes as if they came from his own._

_"Clark..." Lois' hoarse voice with emotion could only manage to say and found herself on her knees, hugging her arms around her torso as the chill of her cries echoed the empty apartment around her. _

_"Claaaaarrrrk!"_

* * *

_Lois came to, face wet as her hands wiped against her cheeks, panting as her latest vision continued to sweep through her and didn't seem to want to let go. Slowly she pushed to her bottom, chilled by the wet and frigid stones of the cobbled alley. Dazed and freaked out by the raw emotions her body was still feeling from the dream, it seemed so real and she never knew she could feel so strongly for anyone._

_With the emotions came the analyzing of what she just saw.....experienced? So many questions raced in her head, going too fast to give just any one any amount of time to process. She was a mom, a new mom?...Carrying Clark's baby?....They were saying goodbye?.....Superman?......Doomsday? What the hell was happening to her?_

_Lois climbed up the wall at her back until she was upon shakey feet, it was like she was still there, she could see the smoke, black billows of smoke rising up out of the city. Smell the charred ruins from the battles Clark and this....thing....fought. How? Was he? What-_

_All came to a stop in her head as she saw Tommy quickly approach her from the car as Jason stayed behind the wheel, stopping any other thought she would have had about the matter wracking in her head and the pain piercing in her heart from the Blur and the vision._

_Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her as her knees seem to be unable to carry her weight. "Are you ok?"_

_Lois was able to look at him, but her mind was still too much in a daze to respond and too far off somewhere else, even as he shook her lightly to get her to say something._

_She could only think about what happened to her as she laid unconscious on the ground, crying out Clark's name as he left her....felt like he was abandoning her. Saying goodbye to fight something she had no idea about, but not just her, but their unborn child as well, and the world..._

"Lois, are you ok?"

Lois was pulled out with a shake of her head, she was upside down on the brown, leather lounge chair, feet on the raised back that was usually for the top portion of a person as she came from the recesses of her mind. Her eyes scanned around as if she just noticed where she was for the first time and bolted up on her butt to stare wide-eyed at the psychiatrist.

"Yea...fine." Her breath more exasperated then she would have liked, giving the doctor a fake smile, but played it as cool as she could on the outside.

Dr. Evans pulled off her glasses from her face and gave the young brunette a curious look. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

Lois gave an unsure and sheepish smile as she thought over the question and just sat there trying to look innocent with her shoulders shrugged up to her ears and guilty written all over her face.

* * *

Clark arrived inside the building and was greeted by fire raining down all around, exploding glass and fumes from substances that looked too toxic for the average human to breath in. His eyes scanned around for anyone that might be hurt, head snapping up at the sound of a female screaming and sped into the next room, halting at the sight in front of him. The impostor he was looking for was there in front of him, holding a giant support beam over his head about to crush a blond-headed woman in a lab coat.

"Stop it, right there!" Clark's voice thundered above the roar of fire and thrill of alarms around them, bringing the turn of the imposter's head and the frightened woman's head to look his way as he walked in further into the room.

"Sorry, but I got places to rob, people to kill..." The impostor gave a sickening laugh that was nothing like his own deep, modified voice. "...You to blame it all on."

Clark rushed toward him, he was almost there to him, so close he could reach out and grab him, but the fake Blur seen that and had other ideas on mind. The support beam that was in his hands was now in slow motion on its way to crush the female helpless on the floor. Clark glared as the impostor gave him a fake salute off and sped away while in slow motion the massive beam flew toward the helpless woman coward against the wall unable to move because what looked like a broken ankle.

There wasn't time to catch the beam and chase after the imposter and the fake Blur knew the true hero wouldn't make any other decision but the right one; with a woosh of air and slight scream from the blond woman, she peeked up between her raised arms to see the real Red-Blue-Blur standing over her protectively. She watched with fright and amazement as he tossed the support beam to the floor as if it was nothing more then a twig from a tree.

"Are you, ok?" Clark asked the trembling lady who just stared at him in shock and scared of the flames that still crackled around them.

Realizing the danger that was still there, he focused his attention to the fire and inhaled one deep breath before releasing it like a hurricane to extinguish the once brightly burning flames and clearing out its hazardous smoke along with the blast of air.

The real Blur held out his hand to the woman who seemed not sure to trust him. "I'm not here to hurt you, I promise."

"Good, because the other one was trying to kill me." The lady's voice trembled and she groaned in pain as she raised to her feet with his help. "He threw me across the room into the wall when I wouldn't give him the location of our most advanced drugs."

His brows furrowed as he starred intently behind his dark shades at the woman. "What is this place?"

"It's a private pharmaceutical, we develop experimental drugs using matters not found on our earth." She sighed out and looked around the ruined room. "So much good not telling him did, he found what he was looking for anyway and tried to crush me for all the trouble I gave him."

Though he had a pretty good idea exactly what was stolen, the drop in his stomach needed confirmation of the truth. "What exactly was stolen?"

The woman looked up into his hooded face and answered. "Drugs laced with a concentrated source of green meteorites."

* * *

Clark stepped out a phone booth, fixing the collar of of his blue dress-shirt as cops and firemen around him worked to get the mess cleared up and figure out exactly what was going on. He walked over to the woman he saved earlier as the Blur, wrapped in the heavy gray wool blanket while she sat back onto the stretcher about to be loaded into the ambulance.

"Thank you for sticking around to answer a few questions, Mrs...."

"Williams." She replied and gave a small smile. "Since I found out my ankle is just sprained I don't mind, especially if it helps the real Red-Blue-Blur catch that bastard imposter."

"The Blur is good enough" Clark said absently about himself, giving a suggestion instead of her saying the whole name out.

"What?" She asked, brows furrowed.

"Never-" He was about to say but didn't get to finish his sentence as a unmarked black car screeched in front of him nearly clipping his leg while the bane of his existence bounded from the back seat and with an unreadable look on her face......He could see through that fake smile of hers.

Lois patted Jason's shoulder through his window as she walked by. "Maybe, next time you won't miss."

Clark's face dropped at her words as she walked up to him, too bright and cheery to be real.

"Did I miss him?"

"If by him, you mean me, barely." Clark answered, still puzzled by the waves that were rolling off her.

"Not you...the Blur." Lois almost snipped the last part out, face dropping only for a second before it was all fake smiles again.

Clark shook his head, putting off trying to figure out her strange mood for later. "Lois, I thought I told you to wait for me at home."

"And let you have all the fun? Please." She smirked and ambled up to the woman who she figured was a witness, but loosing her step as her heels came in contact with a particularly large rock in the gravel.

His arms were ready and about her waist as she lost balance and toppled over into his waiting embrace. Her hand touching his well toned bicep, eyes following the lead as they looked from where her hand was touching to up into his baby-blues.

"Yum." Slipped from under her breath before she could stop it and Clark couldn't help but tilt his head as if he wasn't sure he heard right; even with his super-hearing.

Lois pushed from his arms and continued to march forward to where the lady waited to be questioned, just not expecting it to be by two people now. Clark's hand was around Lois' upper arm but he released her, seeing that his witness, now, their witness was giving them curious glances.

"You're not suppose to be here. Can you for once do what I say?" Clark leaned his head close to hers, hoping her ears alone could only hear.

She glared to the side where he stood and whispered back between tight-teeth. "If the General couldn't get me to do as he ordered, then you're sadly mistaken you will."

"You could be in danger!" He exasperated in an annoyed huff of breath.

"The only one who's in danger is the Blur." Lois snipped and Clark couldn't miss the fire burning in her hazel eyes that said someone was going to pay, and that someone seemed to be the Red-Blue-Blur......him.

Clark looked confused as his eyes narrowed. "What-"

"If you guys need help, I know a good marriage counselor....works wonders. He saved my marriage of twelve years."

Lois and Clark's head snapped her way to give her an incredulous look of shock and embarrassment to the woman who looked like she wished she didn't say anything.

"Well that's if you want it to work out."

Clark was the first one to stumble in with a reply. "We're not married."

The woman looked curiously at their hands and nodded. "I was wondering about not seeing any bands but I thought it came with the job, you know, not wanting to loose them."

"We're not." Lois snapped quickly in protest and then looked sickenly sweet at Clark. "Believe me, I would have gladly lost mine a long time ago."

Clark rolled his eyes and turned his attention to thier witness after clearing his throat and praying the red in his cheeks wasn't as visible as it felt.

"You said the Red-Blue-Blur attacked you?"

* * *

Lois eased down into her desk chair as if every bone in her body was sore and sighed heavily as she settled, trying to get comfortable. She could feel Clark's eyes constantly boring holes against her body as he stared at her around the screen of his computer.

"So, you think she's proof enough that the Blur is being set up?" Clark asked as he lowered his eyes down to the keyboard knowing he was caught starring but he couldn't help it, he was worried about her, since the mood from earlier was still there, though she hid it well enough.

She didn't even look up or direct her eyes from the screen, her body just swayed side to side as she carelessly typed away. "Maybe..."

Clark furrowed his eyes and waited for her to say more, Lois speaking only one word at a time was never a good sign and it had him more worried then he was before. She huffed out and bit her tongue to keep her outburst inside, seeing as how he was still waiting for her to speak.

"I mean why go through all the trouble of robbing a pharmacuetical for drugs when he has a bankful of dough around? He could have simply bought them."

Clark nodded his head in understanding but shrugged because of what he knew. "Perhaps what they needed wasn't up on an option for sale?"

Lois did at that moment looked from the screen to her partner across their desks and Clark couldn't help the hitch that happened to his heart as he watched her face light up with speculation. The look he knew meant that she caught on to something and was about to find out exactly what that something was.

"You know something, don't you?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and gave a dismissive look. "I might have found out about the drugs the impostor took."

Her eyes cut through him, as if accusing him that he was holding back from her. "How? She said that information was classified."

He didn't think that far ahead or through what he was saying until it was too late. His skin was heating up with fighting the guilt from covering over his face and he coughed out as he tried not to trip over his words, looking too good and smooth for his own good.

"Kent charm." He simply said and gave his perfect, toothy-smile while she rolled her eyes at him.

"I have more charm in my little toe then you do in you're whole body." She smirked but Clark could see a teasing smile itching to break free on her lips. She stood up from her chair and edged her way to the corner of his desk, arms folded waiting for him to continue.

"Green meteorite." Clark stated smugly with his lips stretched into his charming smile.

Lois let loose a groan and rolled her eyes. "Can get out of the town but the stuff still follows no matter where you go. So, this impostor isn't alien in origin but some guy whose supping himself up on green meteorite drugs?"

Clark nodded slowly, considering the same explanation. "It seems that way."

"But why? It just seems like a whole lot of trouble to make the real Blur look guilty."

"Maybe this hate group isn't the only one with an agenda against the Blur?"

She sighed, at a lost for answers and too tired from the day's events to really care at that moment. "Maybe...."

All too soon, though, she was back to being in the dumps and Clark couldn't help but be compelled to ask since she was teetering in his usual field; brooding.

"Lois are you ok?"

She sighed and was quiet for a moment before answering as she flopped back into the seat at her desk. "Just peachy."

He didn't believe her for a second and pressed on. "Did everything go...ok with you and the Blur?"

Lois lifted her head and plastered on the fake smile that was doing more then annoy the hell out of him. "Yea, why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know it's just that you've be-"

"I've been what?" Lois asked defensively, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." Clark replied, giving in to defeat with a shake of his head. "Want some coffee?"

Lois raised her brow, head in a tilt that gave Clark all the answer he needed as he rolled his eyes and walked away. "Ok, fine."

* * *

Chloe felt a soft tug to her blond locks making her look one way and then a tap to the opposite shoulder that had her turning her head to the other side as a whoosh of air sounded and she giggled at the blur of red and blue that chased the wind deeper into her humble abode. A half smile stretched on the corner of her lips while her head swayed side to side as she watched Bart fiddle with the high-tech computers and gadgets that rounded one part of her Watch Tower apartment.

"I bet you can spy on the president with this stuff, if you wanted too."

"Ah-hem." Chloe cleared her throat playfully and shook her head at him as his face snapped her way and gave a wide grin.

"Oh yea, right." Bart said and before Chloe knew it, he was behind her helping her out of her black peat coat and speeding it toward the hook before speeding back in front of her.

"That's not what I meant." Her voice was starting to hitch and even she was surprised she could talk straight with him so close to her and she thanked God he didn't have super-hearing or he would of heard her heart racing out of control.

"But, that's what the Blur is for, babes.....to help." He answered in his own voice, it was low and enticing and making her knees want to give out from under her.

She didn't know how it happened but she found her back up against the wall with a hooded Bart pressed against her front as he towered over her. His head tilting in closer to her face, thier mouth less then inches apart and it had to do with more than leather he was wearing, the reason things were heating up between them. Bart pulled the hood down from his head, pushing up the black goggles but never broke eye contact with her.

"What should I do for a thank you?" She teased back but her voice was becoming as husky as his as his eyes dropped down to her waiting lips.

"I could think of a few things..." His words so low, his lips so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her own as he leaned in the rest of the way.....

_'Bart, I know you still have the headphones on....Come in.'_

He dropped his head down and let out a sound between a groan and growl, it was just his luck or maybe karma was cashing in early for what he did to Lois in the alley. Either way it was his luck that at this moment Clark would decide to unknowingly interrupt his chance with Chloe-licious.

"So much for a romantic moment." Chloe teasingly said and playfully pulled down the hood over his dissapointed face before leaving him alone to talk with Clark.

Bart snatched back the hook and leaned into the wall behind him. "Now, dude, now, you choose to reach out and touch someone?.....Now!"

Clark on the other end ignored his words as he pulled down the blinds to peek through them toward Lois who still looked miserable at their desks. Then turned away to give his full attention to his speedy friend on the line.

_'What happened between you and Lois this afternoon?'_

Bart was fearing this was the reason he was calling in the first place. Shit!

"Ummm.....Nothing."

_'Bart!'_

Double shit! He should of known Clark would have found out sooner of later, especially if Lois was all more than willing to join the hate group after the Blur with what he had done to her. He as in Bart Allen, the Blur impostor for all of two hours and thirty seconds and not the actual real Blur who was out fighting crime while he, Bart Allen, dealt with his, Clark Kent, girlfriend...not very well, but come on!.....He tried....

"It's not my fault!" Bart shouted then quieted down and spoke into a whisper after the curious look Chloe gave him across the room. "You told me to pretend to be you. You didn't give me a freaken manual on how to exactly do that, did ya, dude?"

Clark slapped his hand down his face in frustration, he so didn't want to know, because he knew he couldn't be anything good.

_'Bart what did you do?'_

"She was basically asking if there was chance of a you and her and I.....I...."

_'You what?'_

"I sorta....kinda....maybe sped off before I could give her an answer."

_'You what!' _Clark shouted so loud from the copy room that Lois looked up toward him, her face in the same puzzled look that Chloe gave to Bart a few seconds ago. He gave her an uneasy smile as she rose her brow up questioningly but his only reply was to turn his back on her so she wouldn't be able to read his lips.

_'You did what?' _He asked more calmly, though the words were coming from between his tightly closed jaw.

"Dude, don't kill me! I'm too young to die..." Bart whined, slumping down the wall to the floor. "What was I suppose to say? I could of said yes and you could have been screwed or no and you would would have been screwed ,so, either way, answer or not you're still screwed."

Clark couldn't believe he actually understood that and what was more was that he agreed with him, he was right. Whatever Bart did or didn't do would still probably have landed him in hot water either way. He should have told her he'd would have met another day but he needed to get away, he needed to stop the impostor while he could....So much that did him, but he needed to try and he couldn't leave Lois when he was suppose to be her bodyguard.....protecting her.

_'Bart, next time I ask for you're help...Please, just walk away.' _Clark groaned, hiding his face in the palm of his hand.

"Not even if you were on fire, dude." Bart teasingly said as a knowingly wide smile broke over his lips.

* * *

Clark shook his head and shut his cell, sighing as he turned to look at the slump figure of Lois Lane through the blinded window of the copy room. He tapped his cell lightly against the table in contemplation before speeding off to get some coffee. He was back in seconds flat, making a save or two on the way back, coffee cups in hand as he walked up to their desk. The only ones occupied as everyone else had left for the night.

Lois sat, staring blankly at her computer screen while her teeth chewed on the end of pen. It was obvious with what he just found out from Bart, exactly what was going on inside her mind and anything that kept Lois quiet was bad......this was real bad.

Clark cleared his throat softly as he placed down the steaming cup on her desk, giving a cheerful smile but she never looked up at him. She didn't even seem to notice he was there, except she did after a minute or two gave him a quick glance before taking cup in hand.

"Lois, uh-" He tried to make conversation but thought better of it and just returned to his seat but the down look on her face was knawing at the pits of his stomach.

He bent his head to look at her around his own screen, brows furrowed in thought. "You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?"

She blinked a few time as if just waking up and noticing her surroundings and realized her coffee was still untouched as her finger circled around the lip of the cup.

"What?" Lois shook her head and put on the irritating fake smile that annoyed him to no end.

He crossed his arms over his broad chest, giving her a hard stare. "Lois, you would tell me if something went wrong between you and the blur?"

She cocked her brow, lips in a half smile. "Why? Would you go all big brother and try to beat him up?"

"No...not a big brother..." Clark shrugged shyly and looked away, before meeting her eyes again, his blues penetrating into her hazels.

Lois swallowed, those words left so much room for more and with her day.....analyzing anything was definitely not on the game plan.

"I'm fine, Smallville, just a long day....too many dead ends."

He knew her too well to know when she was lying and was hiding behind work as an excuse rather then tell the truth. He couldn't blame her for wanting to keep a tight lip on yet another failed attempt at happily ever after. Clark cocked his head and peered at her through somewhat disappointed eyes; that he wasn't the one she was trying to make something work with.

_She must really like him..._He thought dejectedly and pushed the bitter, green-eyed monster away as he selflessly placed her feelings above her own. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt at that moment, Lois didn't take matters of her heart lightly and have Bart do that.....He couldn't blame him, though, it was his own fault and he had to.....and would put things right for her again. He just didn't know how he was going to do that...

"Maybe we should go for a break?" He nodded his head, giving her his best sincere smile. "I hear a couple boxes of pizza and a six pack calling us and maybe.....a round or two of Legends of Rock? We could stop by your apartment and pick it up?"

Then it happened, what he waited for, what seemed like all day to happen. Lois gave an honest to goodness smile and he thought it was the best thing in the world to happen to him

"As much fun as it sounds to kick your ass in Guitar Hero." Lois smirked and Clark couldn't help but chuckle, knowing it was true. "Unless we seriously don't value our jobs and want to be looking up work in the tomorrow's paper, I think it's best we get these articles on Collin's desk by midnight."

"Aye, Aye, Sailor."

"Hey!" Lois scolded playfully, throwing a crumbled piece of paper toward his head.

He caught it effortlessly as he gave a wide, charming smile back, rocking side to side in his chair as they sat there staring and smiling at each other, unwilling to look away. Soon, the quiet and lone basement, except for the two was filled with quiet tapping of keys and minds so filled with each other, they could break the sound barrier.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**A/N:**I hope it was good was having bit of a rough spot trying to finish it, but I can't believe how close some things I got close to what happened in Idol and I had like majority of this written way before I even saw the episode. So it was like wow kinda watching my fic with some parts of the episode. Anyway hope it was good and thanks so much for Reading and REviewing! :)


End file.
